Lustful Thoughts
by LilithBrandon
Summary: AU: If none of the Cullens were going to change Bella into a vampire then there was definitely someone out there that would, especially since vampires the world over are about to come out of the proverbial coffin soon. Adult Themes. Endgame Bella/Kate.
1. Venom

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Stephine Meyer.

**A/N: **Thanks for any reviews or comments you may have about this story. They are very much appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

_October 21, 2005, Friday Cullen's Abandonment +35 Days_

School was becoming unbearable. The constant looks, the casual whispers. One would think that after a month the gossip would die down and I could fade into the background once again wrapping my anonymity around me like a shield. However, those days were gone. I had walked with gods, or at least the Forks equivalent, and now I was one of them in the worst ways. My fall had been noticed by everyone and the more petty of them took far too much delight in my return to the mortal world.

Day thirty-five was nearly complete. I would return home, pop a generic casserole into the oven, pretend to care about Charlie's day, pretend that my life wasn't over before it had ever begun, and pretend to have a restful night's sleep before starting the cycle all over again.

Every night I looked at my clock and its constant eerie green glow as it switched from ten to eleven to twelve to one. Somewhere along that one o'clock hour I would drift off and the wake up again a three-thirty, alert well rested, and ready to start the day. Don't ask me why; I haven't a clue. With two and a half hours rest a night I should be one of the living dead, but not in the way that I want. I could only wish that Victoria would come back and exact her revenge for her mate's death. It's wishful thinking on my part.

Fantasy after fantasy played out in my head that she would show up and I could stall her long enough to get her to change me, telling her that would be the greatest torture Edward could experience. She would fall for it, change me, and I would hunt the Cullens down to be with my erstwhile boyfriend for eternity.

She never came.

I even left my window open advertising free nummy snacks for any passing vampires. Instead of waking up to find myself sparkly and with a craving for a few pints of O-negative, I woke up with the taste of maple in my mouth and on my lips as if I raided the pantry and dumped the entire bottle of syrup down my throat.

That wasn't the case. Every morning I would check to find it there where I left it, even going so far as to mark the side of the bottle to make sure the level hadn't changed. I would check it and sure enough, there wasn't a drop missing. So unless there was a strange creature of the night that ran around Forks with a bottle of Aunt Jemima dosing up the locals then I didn't have a clue as to why this kept happening.

The strange part was it started the day after He left.

I wasn't imagining it. There was no tumor in my brain that was pressing on some particular nerve that faked the taste of syrup in my mouth – at least I don't think there was. That would probably be my luck though, all of it thoroughly bad of course. What I meant to say was that there were no ominous nosebleeds, no headaches, I wasn't shooting laser beams out of my eyes, or reading people's thoughts. Those were sure signs that brain tumors were on the rise, at least according to most popular fiction.

_November 22, 2005 Tuesday Cullen's Abandonment + 73 Days_

People are starting to ignore me again. That may be due to the official start of Christmas season shopping. School let out early for Thanksgiving and I finished shopping in preparation. Charlie didn't want me to go all out, but he hadn't had a home cooked spread on a major holiday in almost a decade. An eight pound Butterball would be more than enough. I figured I'd do it one last time before I died; I had stopped eating on Friday, and one just doesn't stop eating unless they're going to die soon.

There was no bulimia involved; everything just tasted like ash. No matter what I put in my mouth and no matter the amount, it eventually came back up totally undigested. It sounds gross, I know. It is. Luckily, it happened well after Charlie went to sleep so he never knew.

The problem with all of this was I never lost any weight; there were no circles under my eyes. In fact, I was the perfect picture of health. My hair had never been thicker or shinier, my nails were strong and never broke – in fact they were harder to groom; I had to switch to a metal file. My skin stayed perfectly clear even when I forgot to wash my face the night before.

I was definitely dying. This much good luck regarding my health had to be a sign that there was imminent heart attack in my future, either that or a failed kidney. Maybe my pancreas was going to explode. I think I'm becoming a hypochondriac. Does it count when there's an actual reason to think that Death was going to whip out his scythe and end my existence?

Paranoia is also starting to set in. I could swear I'm being watched.

_December 21, 2005 Wednesday Cullen's Abandonment + 102 Days_

Thirty-seven days have gone by and I haven't kept down a single bite of food. How am I alive? The waffles I scarfed down in front of Charlie, along with the small glass of milk came up the second he left for work. I swear I'm not bulimic; I Googled it. There was no binge eating, in fact, I hated eating because it always tasted so nasty. There was no over-exercising, mainly because there was absolutely no exercising to begin with. I didn't stash any junk food. My teeth weren't discolored from – excuse me – vomiting all the time. Actually they were seriously white because of all the brushing I did to get the nasty taste of ash out of my mouth. By the way, the minty-flavored toothpaste tasted like old tires, not that I've gone around and licked an old tire to find out what it tasted like. It's simply what I thought licking an old tire would… you know what? Nevermind.

There was only a few days left until Christmas and Charlie asked if I would bake a ham, because he's apparently into those spiral cut, honey-glazed hams that are really popular recently for some reason. I tried a piece to see what the hubbub was about. Have you ever imagined what it was like to lick the side of a rusty oil can that they store nuclear waste and bury in unsuspecting landfills? I've had a really vivid imagination recently. Anyway, I'm not eating any of that nasty stuff. Maybe I could claim a pork allergy? I definitely needed to Google that and find out if it exists.

When I returned to my room, after the non-bulimic voiding of the morning, I discovered someone had been in my room.

If this was any month pre-Cullen Abandonment I would be delighted that Edward stopped by, or perhaps wary of what Alice had left in my closet without my knowledge. Being it was day one hundred and two color me in a semi-panicked state to find a reasonable sized package left in the center of my bed. The wrapping was evergreen with a bow on top in red, gold, and white. Forgetting about the present for the moment, I raced to the window, opened it, and stuck my head out looking for any sign of Cullen-like vampires, or any other for that matter. Not that it was impossible to scale the tree outside my window and perform a pretty dexterous leap to my windowsill, but given my history I'm going with a supernatural explanation before any other.

Having failed to spot any movement or sexily quaffed vampires clinging to the trees I searched my closet and under the bed as well. I may have casually checked behind the rocking chair also, but that was just a glance and a longshot besides.

There was no card, only a nametag with loopy feminine script that read _Bella_. It was definitely someone other than a Cullen. I was well familiar with their handwriting, but it did have Edward's overly-leaning E. I dismissed it almost as soon as I noticed it. While his handwriting is overly feminine for a guy, it wasn't this feminine.

Listening for a moment, I didn't hear any noise within, so I shook it and was rewarded with the telltale sound of tightly packed clothes, or at the very least, cloth. Perhaps a random vampire thought I needed a flag or maybe a new quilt. No, it wasn't big enough for a quilt; definitely clothes.

I frowned and sat down on the rocker as I glanced out the corner of my eye to the tree line in hopes of catching sight of whoever dropped the package off. Whoever he, more likely she, was she was an expert at concealment or she wasn't interested in my reaction in finding a strange box on my bed.

Maybe it was a fairy.

Ever since my exposure to the supernatural made real, I've become quite the expert on fictional creatures. I was pretty sure the Quileutes were hiding something from me. There were tales of giant wolves roaming the rainforest, and if the legends of the Cold Ones were obviously true then why not the ancient wolf protectors of the tribe. My best guess was werewolves. That's why I pretty much stayed inside during the full moon. I even included the day before and after as some tales say werewolves change on those days as well. With my luck they could probably change anytime they wanted. That was the trouble with legends; I never knew what to believe.

Virtually nothing about vampires was true other than they drank blood and lived forever. I had to assume the same about werewolves.

That's where I came to the conclusion that the package could have been left by fairies. They do stuff like that. From the state of my room it was apparent I didn't attract any of the cleaning fairies. I tried leaving a saucer of milk and honey out overnight once to see if some appeared, but all I got was a trail of overly happy ants leading out my window, so I discounted them for the time being. If I visited Ireland any time in my life I'd try again then – that is if I wasn't dead by then. I'm still not entirely convinced that my spleen wasn't going to rupture any day now.

Taking one last obvious glimpse out the window I reached for the package and slid it closer to me. It was wrapped meticulously almost professionally; there were definitely straight edges involved and not an overabundance of tape like Charlie tends to use. His attitude was if it doesn't stay the way he likes then obviously there wasn't enough tape involved. Needless to say I usually have to bring sharp objects to the Christmas tree in order to find out what he sent. Otherwise I wasn't getting it open.

Slipping a nail under the tape, I pulled it loose and warily pushed down on the paper to reveal a plain white box. It definitely wasn't Alice that left it behind; she'd take pride in making sure I knew that it was bought at some outrageously expensive store. Further investigating needed to be involved.

I ran my fingernail along the wrapping paper, ripping through until it was apparent I'd actually need to open the box to find out what was in it and who accepted my open window as an invitation to break in. Taking a deep breath I flipped the top open and reared back just in case.

Another frown dropped the corners of my lips as I saw some black clothes inside, a white envelope of greeting card size, and a single bottle reminiscent of the pint sized Yoo-hoo I used to drink in my early teen years, except the contents weren't brown and watery looking, they were red. Black clothes and tomato juice, just what every girl dreams of a few days before Christmas.

The envelope was my best bet for answers, but I restrained myself from immediately grabbing and pilfering its contents. It could all be a ruse of Edward's to make me feel even more useless and annoying so I wouldn't pine away after him, not that I was doing anything of the sort. I just missed my vampire family. There was definitely no more pining.

Screw it.

I pulled out the card to see it was green and cheerful like the wrapping paper. The total contents on the front were two words: Happy and Yule.

Yule?

Wonderful. There were witches involved. They were the only ones that celebrated Yule, well them and Pagans, and… nevermind. It was probably witches. How else can a package appear from thin air on my bed without any sign of entry into my room – besides the open window, I mean. The red liquid was probably lamb's blood and this was some ritual… hold on. Don't witches dance naked in rituals? Then why would a witch send me lamb's blood and clothes if they wanted me to participate in a ritual?

Perhaps I was overthinking this whole thing. Maybe I should just read the card and put all doubt out of my head about who sent me a present on Yule instead of waiting for a few more days like a normal person.

No, I needed to go buy Charlie's nasty ham. The card and the… is that leather?

Setting the card aside I carefully took the bottle, possibly containing lamb's blood and set it on my dresser, before taking out the pants on top of everything.

"Ohh. Nice."

Calfskin; soft and supple; just begging me to slide my legs in. What else?

A generic red tank top that was fairly nice got tossed to the side in lieu of the matching black calfskin jacket on the bottom.

"Oh, momma likes."

Throwing caution to the wind I stripped to bare skin in about .02 seconds and slipped on the decadent pants, relishing in how they caressed my legs. The tank was pulled on as an afterthought, and then I threw the jacket on top and pulled out my hair afterward. I nearly purred. Just for entertainment's sake I did just that. Everything fit perfectly as if it were tailor made just for me.

Spinning around I looked into the mirror and saw who I really was. Gone was the Mousy-Bella that preferred to hide in the corner and ignore life as it passed her by. This was Libertine-Bella, her alter-ego, which sought pleasures and entertainment for her own sake without a care for others. Granted, this Bella had never ever made an appearance… ever. She was simply a product of trashy romance novels that were read in the dark of night so nobody would think that she was shallow. She only came out in fantasies that involved slim, pale-skinned, shapely-legged, bubble butt vampire boys coincidently named Edward, on those lonely nights when he was away feeding, and Libertine-Bella could finally release some pent-up frustrations in her bed, under the covers, with the lights off, and a pillow covering her mouth so her moans wouldn't be heard by nosey fathers that liked to open the door without knocking in the middle of the night.

I definitely couldn't wear this in public, especially not around Forks. The local church ladies would most likely spontaneously combust or possibly have a throw-down in the middle of town deciding on who got to damn me to Hell first – or was that Phoenix? Washington was a fairly liberal state, well, portions of it anyway. Maybe it was Phoenix.

When I turned back to grab the card to see who had gotten insight to the deepest recesses of my mind I noticed one last present and started giggling like a four year old. Booties. Leather booties. That wasn't the funny part. They were actually quite beautiful and went with the outfit perfectly; even with my lack of fashion knowledge it was obvious. What was so funny was the heels on them. They couldn't be any less than four inches high. Whoever sent them to me royally messed up. Putting those on guaranteed my imminent death in minutes, especially this close to the stairs.

The Cullens were permanently taken off the suspect list, so was anyone that actually knew me or had seen me attempt to walk on a perfectly smooth sidewalk and trip over the humidity in the air.

"Random vampire. Has to be. Maybe it's Victoria?"

Had my plans come to fruition? Was she back and this was a farewell gift before being drained? I thought back to the hideous outfit she had on the last time I saw her. No, definitely not Victoria. Damn!

Still, they were nice looking boots. Maybe if I sat down and slipped them on? I couldn't hurt myself doing that. Okay, maybe if I sat on the floor and put them on. No, there was no way I was sitting on the floor and possibly get some unforeseen dirt type substance on the seat of these pants. That wasn't happening. The bed it was.

Again, a perfect fit. And they looked really good. They felt even better, and I hate heels. Throwing caution in the wind I stood carefully and inched my way over to the closet where the larger mirror hung from the inside.

"Damn."

I looked like a goddess. Okay, maybe that was stretching things. Perhaps if Alice was here to do my makeup then I'd look like a goddess. Still, I looked damn good.

Turning around, I forgot myself and the heels I was wearing, promptly fell forward onto the bed and thanked my lucky stars there wasn't a stairway within five feet of me. I glared at the open door and sighed.

Bella,

I hope you enjoy this gift, one of many I would like to share with you in the future. Enclosed is a beverage I think you might enjoy. If you would like more please visit me at the address below. Don't forget to wear the outfit for your visit.

~ K

"K? Who do I know that has a K name?"

I pondered that question for a moment. "Kirk? The Speedo stuffing swim team guy?"

A picture of his acne pocket face popped into my head along with his over-masculine physique. "Eww. No."

The only other person that I knew was Katie Marshall, but the address below wasn't the next street over where I knew she lived. And why would she buy me anything much less drop hundreds of dollars on this outfit? Perhaps Victoria talked her into it? They were both curly redheads. Maybe there was a solidarity thing going on that I didn't know about.

2 Elk Ridge Creek Rd.

After Googling the address I found it on the west side of Forks in the middle of an empty field. A perfect place for a vampire to snack on a Bella-sized human type person. Excellent!

"Where are my keys? Oh."

The drink.

It was most likely tomato juice and it was probably laced with some kind of drug that would make me susceptible to her or his desires, kind of like a vampire roofie. Maybe it would make my blood taste better for them or something. I shrugged. It was worth a shot. If I played their game then maybe they would play mine and leave me just enough blood to survive on for turning into a vampire.

I decided to leave a note for Charlie just in case I wasn't able to return.

Dear Char Dad,

Went off to start a new life. Still a virgin. I'll give you a call in a few days.

Love, Bella.

p.s. Merry Christmas

With a nod at the last minute holiday wishes I stuffed it in my desk drawer so he'd find it on a thorough search and not just randomly see it in case this is all some sort of stupidly expensive prank on me.

~O~

Elk Ridge Road, as I mentioned before, was on the east side of Forks. It was about as far out as you can go and still be in sight of the city if not for the trees in the way. That isn't saying much, so I'll call it somewhere between a half mile and a mile right before you get into the meat of the forest. I remember driving past it once and it was a dirt road at the time. Now it's concrete. Who uses concrete anymore? It's always that stinky black tar stuff that I inevitably get stuck behind whenever they're laying the road. You know the ones where you have to turn your air conditioner to recirculate because of the stench? Except it's always too late and the interior of your car smells like hot tar by the time you get the controls set. By then the smell is trapped and you're doing nothing but making sure that it stays trapped.

I digress.

Anyway, the road was nicely paved in all its twists and turns until I saw a bunch of dead end signs and no trespassing signs, followed by private property signs and last chance to turn around before becoming a nummy treat for my tummy signs. Okay the last one was a joke, but seriously I was expecting it any second. If there was any way to guarantee my interest it was to put danger signs along the roadway and I'd be compelled to follow along to my eventual doom; just ask the Cullens – if you can find them.

The road ended with a large mailbox and a gated entrance with nothing but the same road continuing on the other side. The only way I was going to be able to move on was by pressing the red button that was conveniently put at car level for my button pressing ease. There weren't any cameras around that I could see, but that didn't mean anything these days. There could be fifty of them placed all around and I wouldn't notice a thing. I glanced over at the bottle of tomato juice, and my new booties – driving in four inch heels? Ha! As if that's going to happen – and decided if I was going to solve the mystery of who took advantage of my open window I needed to straighten my spine and press the button.

After cranking the window down in the Chevy I reached out and tapped the button quickly before snatching my hand back and rolling the window halfway back up. I don't know why I bothered. If there was a sparkly villain out there a tiny bit of window glass isn't going to detour them from ripping my door off its hinges grabbing me and sinking their fangs in my throat. I should say their teeth since that's another fact that proved wrong in the vampire mythos. I was somewhat disappointed when I heard that; I always thought fangs were kind of sexy as long as they weren't too lengthy, because once you're gone past a half inch in length then you've entered into major lisping involved. Seriously, how is someone supposed to speak properly with those things in their mouth? There's nothing more disappointing than a lisping vampire. Well, I suppose there would be. Maybe a meowing werewolf would be more disappointing or perhaps one that barked like a Chihuahua.

The large gothic wrought iron gate opened on its own accord without anyone speaking to me from the little blue speaker box beside the red button. I guessed they were expecting me, whoever they were. The concrete road weaved another hundred yards before curving around a bend in the forest and opening into a large open clearing at least ten times the size of my clearing where Edward and I used to spend time together. This one didn't have flowers or much of anything in terms of wild growth. Considering it was mere days before Christmas and the ambient temperature was floating around the lower forties. About the only thing that seemed to flourish around here in this weather were the trees themselves.

At the far end of the area was another rich vampire-like two story house all spread out and closed off unlike the last one I've been too that was covered in windows all over the place. It was obvious Esme had nothing to do with the planning and building of this one. The outside was covered in brown veneer with a sharply pitched roof much like a lot of the local houses. It keeps snow from building up on the roof and caving in under the weight. There was smoke billowing up from a single chimney giving it a warm feeling from out here in the cold weather. I parked in front of the closed four car garage and killed the engine.

While I sat there and listened to the motor tick I grabbed the bottle of tomato juice and made my decision to go ahead and drink the contents without any care as to what else might be inside. By this point I was beyond any sense of self preservation, not caring if I was being used as a vampire's morning pick-me-up or as a spokesperson for a new brand of sports drink. I just hoped it wasn't a new flavor of Clamato. Spamato or Lobstermato would simply ruin my day.

Instead of some funky meaty smell entering my delicate nose, something else quite intoxicating issued forth from the wide mouth bottle. I couldn't place it and believe me I have a nose for just about everything in existence. Glancing out windows I didn't think I was observed quite yet, so I stuck a finger in the drink and quickly popped it in my mouth. Flavor exploded across my dormant taste buds. It was tangy and sweet, salty and spicy all at once. There was actual flavor to be tasted once more! Without wasting any time I gulped the contents, letting it wash past my tongue in a burst of absolute delight and down my eager throat. In seconds it was gone and I was going so far as to lean back and display my patience as the last drops left.

A moan left my throat at finally being able to taste something again which didn't leave an awful residue in my mouth that had to be brushed out as soon as I could. Did I want some more. The answer to that question was a definitive Hells Yeah! Thoughts of emptying my meager bank account to buy case after case of this stuff drifted through my head. It had to be addictive and possibly contain an amphetamine. I could already feel energy shooting down my legs and arms. My thought process was on high alert, my vision sharper, my hearing acute, my skin alight with sensitivity, and my stomach growling for more.

Capping off the bottle I set it on the floorboard and dumped the keys in my pocket as I alit from the Chevy. The hollow sound of my heels on the concrete helped me focus as I made my way to the wide stairs that led up to the main level of the house. It gave the impression there was a basement below since the side of a minor hill in back was part of the foundation. Tall double oaken doors waited for me and I saw no sign of a doorbell. Why would vampires need a bell? They'd hear me coming from down the street anyway. I smoothed my hands along my hips letting the sublime texture of the calfskin restrain my nerves before I knocked.

She stood a little taller than me with matching heel height. She had a perfect heart shaped face, full lips, and perfectly arched eyebrows, perfectly curved body, and perfectly… it was annoying how impossibly gorgeous she was. Her blonde hair was straight as corn silk, draped on either side of her moderate breasts. I was envious and I didn't get envious of the beautiful people, I just admired them. The one thing that threw me was that she had moderately pale skin much like my own and violet colored eyes. I knew that color existed in the human iris, but I'd never seen it before outside of Elizabeth Taylor. There was one indisputable fact I had to accept.

She wasn't a vampire.

"Hello," she said in a happily beautiful voice that was very reminiscent of Rosalie. "You must be Bella. I'm Katrina Denali, but you must call me Katja if you can pronounce it properly. So many westerners butcher my name.

Recalling the exact inflection of her name I repeated it precisely as I could. "Kah-ti-yah."

"Mmmm," she said before stealing in and kissing me on the cheek very close to my mouth. "Wonderful. You have a beautiful accent. I shall teach you Slovak. It is a lite guttural language, perfect for lovers in the height of passion. _V skutočnosti, stavím sa, že všetkému rozumiete hovorím teraz, nie, Bella?"_

The phrase she threw out sounded like a smoother version of Russian. It took a moment, but I felt like understood her, which doesn't make any sense. I was barely able to hold on to a B in Spanish class.

"I'm sorry. Did you just ask if I understood you?"

The side of her mouth lifted in a seductive way. "Close, pet. Very close. We must work on your comprehension. That can only be accomplished by total immersion, _a ja tak chcem ponoriť_, Bella. Enter of your own free will and eventually leave after a time as a friend, _možno ešte oveľa viac."_

Frustration edged on me as I listened to her speak this foreign language knowing that I should understand it and at the same time knowing that there was no way that I could.

"Come," she motioned and took my hand.

I was expecting her skin to be cold, but it wasn't, at least not as cold as a vampire's. Instead, it was cool to the touch, but not unlike someone that simply possessed naturally cold hands. Within a moment her fingers were laced with mine and there was a playful smile on her face.

"You are confused, aren't you?"

I nodded as we moved into a large area I could only describe a living room. There was no entertainment center, only three very comfortable looking couches in U-formation in front of an extremely large fireplace. In the middle, on top of the dark hardwood floor was a bearskin rug, something I'd never seen outside of a movie. Who has actual bearskin rugs?

There wasn't anything of any apparently intrinsic value such as art hanging on the walls. Everything was fairly plain and new, but I still got the feeling of warmth inside.

"I'm just moving in, so you'll forgive the lack of personality in my new home. Sit with me."

There wasn't really any other choice since Katja had a hold of my hand and didn't seem like she was going to be releasing it anytime in the near future. The couch was overly cushy, which I enjoyed. It was much more comfortable than Charlie's hideaway.

"You enjoy the clothes I sent you, yes? They suit you much better than the denims and Wal-Mart tee-shirts."

I _knew_ someone was watching me. "How did you get the box into my room?"

"You're angry, aren't you. Pity. You leave your window open every night in hopes that the silly boy will return, and yet you are surprised when others take interest in you."

My mouth opened slightly in confusion. She wasn't a vampire and she talks as if she wasn't human. Maybe my fairy guess wasn't so far off after all. "What are you?" I whispered.

Katja tugged on my arm and before I knew it she was leaning back against the arm of the couch and I was spun around with my back leaning against her front and my head tucked just to the side of her chin. Her leg wrapped around my hips and her arm pinning mine neatly holding me in place without hurting me.

"Uh…."

"Relax, pet. You will not be harmed. I have already put forth far too much time and effort to make sure you are perfect." She bent her head down and brushed against my face, inhaling my scent and sighed. "Yes, far too much time, but it will be worth it."

I swallowed difficulty. "Um, what are you talking about? And can you let go?"

"No. I have looked forward to this meeting, Bella. I want to enjoy myself for a small time. You have never been conscious for any of our previous rendezvous. Just lay still and let me play. You shall be released soon."

That didn't sound particularly pleasant. "And the first part?"

"Your preparation? Surely you've noticed certain oddities about your existence recently," Katja said as she stroked my hair, pinning some to the side exposing my neck. "Your lack of hunger, your increase in strength, your sudden escalation in sexual desire, the ability you have to reason and information retention; none of these sound familiar?"

The strength thing I hadn't noticed, mainly because I don't really do anything that requires strength and I haven't mentioned the sexual thing well, because it's nobody's business how many times I've been jilling a day, and it's definitely nobody's business about who I've been thinking about during said jilling.

"Maybe. Is it your fault I keep tasting maple all the time?"

"Maple? The tree?"

"The syrup, like for pancakes."

"Curious. It's said that everyone senses something different when tasting us. Maple syrup is a new one for me."

I tried to sit up, but Katja was really strong. "What do you mean tasting you?"

Her free hand stopped its insistent petting of my hair and dropped down to her other hand. I watched as she raked one of her nails across her wrist and a sudden welling of clear fluid collected on top of her skin.

"Drink, pet."

My eyes widened and I tried to scramble away, fighting against her leg like I was trying to bend steel. The wrist was pressed against my mouth and as soon as I tasted the slightest bit my spine turned to jelly.

"Mmm, that's it. Drink and be strong."

I pulled my tongue away and sucked as hard as I could. A second later my mouth filled with the sweetest taste I'd ever experienced, making a mouthful of rich cheesecake seem sour and dull in comparison. I forced it down my throat.

"Again," Katja said with a pleased sigh.

Pulling at her wrist once more I felt it almost gush into my mouth this time and swallowed as my eyes started to roll up.

"Again!"

My head was becoming light and the windows in the room started shifting in place, becoming brighter and more defined in the same instant. Slamming my eyes at the vertigo that was suddenly upon me I sucked and swallowed a fourth mouthful before Katja pulled her arm away and I gasped for air. The room was spinning and it felt as if I was on a drunken high, so much that I barely noticed a slight pain at my neck followed by a light sucking sensation that sent me over the edge.

A wave of orgasmic bliss washed over me undulating from my core and spread throughout my body. I was sure there was someone moaning loudly in the room and I was also pretty sure it was me, but if it felt this good why wouldn't I let the world know? My body was shaking and spasms were wracking my entire being.

Her wrist returned and I began nursing once more. All the tension of the last year washed out of me. All the pain, the anguish, the depression, even the highs of happiness that I felt were all cleansed in that moment as I floated on a sea of contentment. This must be what Heaven is like, I thought as I lay there in Katja's arms gently being rocked while her mouth tugged eagerly on my neck.

I was so cold.

~O~

When I regained consciousness I found myself still in front of the fire, still on the couch, but this time Katja wasn't there, and I was wrapped in a heavy handmade quilt.

"Be still," I heard her whisper near my ear. "You are at a delicate juncture, Bella. I've taken a good amount of your blood and you have ingested an equal amount of my venom. Your body needs time to adjust."

My eyes tracked movement to the left and I barely turned my head to see Katja sitting there tenderly looking at me. "What are you?"

Her lips turned up in amusement. "Vampire. What did you think I was?"

"But… your eyes and your skin…."

"Ah, I understand the confusion. Most vampires don't take the time to pass themselves off as human. I find it solves many concerns. I wear light blue glass contacts that result in the violet irises. Not a common color to be sure, but much more natural than red. The skin is a little more difficult to maintain. Only a few minutes a week with a tanning spray and I may walk among you in the light of day."

I nearly laughed. "Tanning spray?"

"For the right amount of money I can acquire different colors. I chose this so if I happen to miss a few days there won't be that much of a difference in tone."

"You're warm too."

She shrugged. "If I have enough warning I soak in a hot tub and stay near a warm fire. Our bodies take on the ambient temperature of wherever we are at. As long as I don't go outside for long periods of time I can feel quite lifelike. Other times I simply wear gloves."

All my fears were laid to rest. I wasn't insane. I wasn't dying. Someone was watching me and she didn't want me dead. The reason I couldn't eat… hold on.

"What did you do to me? You bit me and I'm not a vampire. How?"

Leaning over she pulled away the cover and lifted my hand. "You hold the answer to that question right here."

Looking down, I saw the nasty scar James left me on my wrist during our wonderful time together in Phoenix. "You sucked the venom out?"

She nodded and traced her fingers on my neck. "The venom you ingested will insure you don't have a scar this time. I'm surprised Edward or Carlisle didn't feed you then."

I tried to sit up at that announcement, but my head swam and I dropped back down until the room stopped swirling.

"Then again nothing surprises me about the Cullens anymore. They hate what they are. Self-loathing plays a large part of their daily lives. Not like it does with beings like us, Bella. Am I correct?"

I licked my lips tasting the remnants of the venom and its sweet flavor. "What do you mean?"

Katja closed inches away from my face where I could feel her cool breath against my cheeks. "You want to become a vampire, do you not? You have desired it from virtually the moment our existence was known to you."

"Why didn't you…?"

"…make you one of us today?" Katja closed her eyes and smiled wistfully. "Because I have plans, pet, and you are at the center of them for the time being."

"Me?" That was incredibly difficult to believe.

"Mm. My plans are multi-layered as befitting my station," she said with a grin. "I am the second oldest vampire on the North American continent. My sister Tanya is the oldest, granted not by much, but still older. Once a vampire attains a certain age their venom can do things that the younger ones cannot. Like what I am doing to you, for instance."

I started to ask what she was talking about, but she placed a finger on my lips, probably anticipating the question.

"Over the course of the next month we will repeat this exchange weekly, and then over the course of the following month we will repeat it daily."

"Why?"

She shrugged again. "Most vampires over a thousand years old don't have the patience I do. They insist on biting and draining most humans. If they desire a childe then they simply bite and let them change over the course of days. I prefer my children to be powerful, to have the full extent of their gifts revealed instead of simply a sampling which is what would happen if I bit you now and let you burn."

Carlisle and Edward both told me that my ability to block Edward from reading my mind was a gift in the same manner Jasper could manipulate emotions or that Alice could see the future.

"Additionally, I want you to encourage another person to join us. She is gifted as well. She will serve our coven. The three of us will build something that others will only aspire to."

Closing my eyes I tried to comprehend what she was saying, but there were pieces missing in the grand puzzle. "Why?"

Katja leaned forward and brushed my hair back lovingly. "Vampires are coming are coming out of their proverbial coffin, pet. The Volturi are weary of ruling and they don't want the Romanians insanity to infect the whole, so they are breaking apart the world into their various continents and establishing a local government in each. I am Magistrate of the western half of North America and Canada sans Mexico since that is going to Central America. I want you and Lauren to be my right and left hands."

I blinked and started to sit up again, only this time I was actually able to make it.

"Lauren? As in Lauren Mallory? You've got to be kidding me."


	2. Grunt Work

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. This particular chapter contains mild erotica. No kiddies allowed please. Your comments and review are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks to those that have already dropped me note. If you have specific questions I'll be more than happy to answer, just make sure you sign in so I can respond.

**Chapter 2**

"Go to the master bath on the second floor and draw yourself some warm water. I will be there in a few moments."

"But what about Lauren Mallory. You can't be serious about her. She's…"

Kate's hand darted out and grabbed a hold of my jaw quickly, firmly, and yet very gently. "Bella, you will learn that when I give an order it is not to be questioned unless it is to qualify or quantify whatever the task is to be accomplished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," I replied softly, not wanting to anger her. I'd come this far already. If I wanted the life of a vampire then I had little choice but to follow her orders for the moment. Later, after I'd gotten what I wanted, well then, that would be a different matter entirely.

Shaking my head to rid myself of thoughts that wouldn't do me any good, I filled the bath and added some salts I found on the side of the tub. Stripping down, I set the leathers aside and my booties underneath the dressing table.

Right when I sat down in the tub, as if she were waiting for that exact moment, Kate returned dressed only in a translucent blood red robe and absolutely nothing else. I nearly choked at seeing her. Every curve was perfect and proportional for a woman of her height and build. She was almost athletic, but still possessed full breasts and rounded hips along with her slim legs and toned arms. I was again jealous and envious of her body. Even Lauren Mallory, as beautiful as she was, had faults – like her freaky fish eyes – but with Kate I couldn't find a single one. People like her simply didn't exist, however there she was.

"Good. I don't know what the Cullens have and have not explained about the process of being turned. Everything will be revealed as I prepare you."

I covered my breasts and drew my knees up to minimize what she could see. While I wasn't ashamed of my body, I felt quite inferior to her in virtually every way. Kate set a grocery bag to the side and withdrew a few items, shaving gel and a razor among others. Afterward she took off her robe and hung it on a hook behind the door while I gawked again. Her attitude toward casual nudity was nonchalant as she went about moving around like there was nothing out of the ordinary before she stepped into the tub with me.

"Your leg, Bella. Set your ankle on my shoulder and relax. Let this be an enjoyable experience for you."

Words of protest froze on my lips as I remembered her chastising me earlier. Instead, I leaned back and lifted my right leg to her shoulder as instructed. The water was cloudy enough from the salts that I didn't expose absolutely everything, thankfully.

She ran her hand down my calf and the outside of my thigh experimentally, before spraying a moderate amount of gel in her hand and smoothing it on my leg after. What we were doing was incredibly intimate, something I hadn't even thought of letting Edward even try. Then the long scrape of the razor followed. I had already shaved that morning, but Kate made sure every single hair was gone from my ankle all the way up my thigh before moving on to the next leg.

"We're doing this now, because after the change, the process is difficult and painful. Once you see someone try to denude themselves after the change you'll thank me for taking the time to do the job right."

That was understandable, but the timing was a little off. "Why now? In another week I'll have to do it again."

Katja's eyes never left her task as I almost hoped they would. Having a complete stranger handle me like this was embarrassing. Not once had I ever been to have my legs waxed or even my toes given a pedicure. I wasn't much for others handling me.

"The exchange we went through, your blood for my venom in such quantities will bring a halt to this process. Your hair and your nails will no longer grow. Even now the trichocytes in your body are atrophying. By this time tomorrow any further growth will be completely frozen. Think of all the money that will be saved purchasing products such as these in the future."

Minutes dragged on and eventually I was made to stand while she worked on other areas to my horror.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. You are quite beautiful. This just makes you more so. Won't you be happy about not having to worry about the changing fashion of bikini lines or if there is too much peach fuzz on your wonderfully tight bottom?"

Honestly? I couldn't care less. I had no plans to wear a bikini in the future and definitely not in front of her. I mean what was the point really? As a vampire I wouldn't be able to acquire a tan or anything, naturally I mean. Apparently I could always go the spray-on route.

"Sit and lean back against me while I do your arms."

Did she have a hair phobia or something? I'd heard of people that do, but seriously, a vampire with a hair phobia?

Another ten minutes and I was completely smooth from my eyes down. She even shaved the tiny wisps of peach fuzz in front of my ears and the back of my hair line before emptying the bath, rinsing us both off and filling it right back up. I felt like a prune already and she wanted to play in the water some more.

"Lean back and close your eyes, Bella. Relax."

That was nearly impossible to do with her roaming hands. I may have had my suspicions before, but there was no doubt in my mind that Kate was a raging lesbian and I was her new play toy. Not that I was a homophobe or anything. I'd thought about being with a girl before, and even my choice in men tended to be more on the feminine side of the fence; Edward was quite beautiful for a man. However, I never let that thought go past a fantasy or seven in the confines of my bedroom. Although, recently my outlook into that area had expanded if my fantasies were any indication. I mean it's natural, isn't it? The mind wanders especially when the girls around me like to wear cleavage bearing tops and skirts that would serve better as belts. It's natural to think about what it would be like.

The only thing that mattered at that moment was getting her hand off my breast and onto a topic that didn't involve Sapphic style sex, because the realm of fantasy and reality was already thin enough as it was.

"H—how old are you?" I said softly so I wouldn't startle her while she was lightly compressing my already hardening nipple making me bite back a groan of pleasure.

Nobody had ever touched me this way, much less one of the beautiful people. In one instant I wanted to jump out of the bath and cover myself up to retreat somewhere and have a breakdown. In another I wished she would pinch just a little harder, the tiniest bit, because her touch was amazingly erotic.

"We didn't have calendars where I was born. We measured time by the seasons, but I remember witnessing Great Moravia being taken by the Hungarians at the turn of the eleventh century. So, somewhere around there I suppose."

My eyes widened at hearing Kate had been around for over a thousand years. "So you've done this before, I guess."

Her left hand slid down my abdomen and caressed my hip while her right cupped my breast again. I was of two minds about what she was doing, especially when her hand moved to my abdomen again. My brain told me to clench my thighs together, but my body was betraying me and I opened them even more, almost hoping that she'd dip her hand just a little lower. At the same time I wanted to bolt from the bath.

"A few times. You are in good hands, Bella."

From the way she was making me feel I had absolutely no doubt she knew exactly what she was doing to me and I wondered briefly if this was going to be my first real sexual experience. Katja's hand slipped over the freshly shaved skin between my legs and made little circles teasing me, and when my hips barely lifted off the bottom of the tub as encouragement, all movement stopped.

"Do you want me to continue," she whispered as her lips ghosted along the shell of my ear.

The internal war of my conscious heterosexual mind was quickly losing the battle with the part that wanted fulfillment in some form. When I didn't answer right away Katja trailed her tongue where her lips once were sending shivers down my spine.

"Something you should know about me, pet. There are legends about my sisters and I. Long ago, when our maker was killed by the Volturi for breaking one of their most sacred laws, we buried our grief in pleasures of the flesh. For centuries we took humans to our beds nightly and sated our lust before we drained them. Over the centuries it had an effect."

A single finger dipped lower and barely touched me, like a butterfly's kiss. My breathing stopped and I could almost hear my heart pounding away at the inside of my chest.

"Some say that vampires are frozen in place when made; that they are never changing. I disagree with that theory."

Again she touched me, this time lower. My muscles tightened and I voluntarily opened my legs wider yet again.

"If you practice something enough it becomes a part of you, vampire or not, and Bella, we practiced for centuries. That is one of the things I've passed on to you though my venom. You will not be hampered or repressed about certain acts anymore. As we exchange your blood for my venom you will even learn to crave the exotic. Men, women, it makes no difference. They will be yours. You will be attracted to them and in turn they will find themselves irresistibly drawn to you."

Instead of teasing me any longer I felt the entire length of her finger press against me, carefully and agonizingly sliding up and down. "Does this intrigue you, Bella?"

I ran my tongue over my lips feeling my breathing resume and increase as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Will you bring Lauren into our fold of your own free will? Will you do this for me?"

My teeth ground together as I lifted my hips against her hand, but she kept pace with me, not letting me press past a certain point.

"Please," I whispered.

"Will you, Bella? Will you bring her to me, so that we both can share this tub together as we prepare her as I have prepared you?"

Just the slightest pressure against me tore a gasp from my throat. "Yes!"

Before I realized what I said, two fingers plunged into me and I ground myself against her hand. Katja held me in place as I thrashed in the water, shuddering, a keening noise followed out of me as her thumb worked me into a frenzied state. Her free hand grasped my throat, pulling my head back when the wave of my climax hit and I gripped the sides of the tub holding on, riding the wave.

~O~

"Bells? You okay?" Charlie asked as I poked at the fried chicken in front of me.

I looked up at him while trying to suppress the blush I was constantly sporting since Wednesday. Every time I tried to move my mind on to other things it was inevitably drawn back to that day and that specific time under Katja's expert ministrations.

"Yeah, um, I'm just not hungry tonight," I replied as I stood. "I think I'll wrap this up and eat it a little later."

Why did I agree to freaking bring Laruen Freaking Mallory to Katja? I was pretty sure that Freaking was her middle name, by the way. I had no experience in seduction or whatever it was I had to do to accomplish this. I think that was readily apparent to anyone that knew me. Sure, I was a girl; this sort of thing was supposed to be encoded into our DNA, but that was mostly toward guys. Lauren hated me and honestly I wasn't too fond of her either. It wasn't my fault that seemingly every single guy at Forks High had some sort of attraction to me. I was the new girl. Granted that was almost a full year ago since I'd moved here, but technically I was still the newest female in town that was moderately attractive. That newness was like catnip to guys.

That I was accepted by the Cullens, even for that short span of time had raised me higher in the social strata. So, I was the Mount Everest of Northwestern Washington; everyone wanted to climb me and plant their conquest flag in my… nevermind.

Maybe I could just ask her out as a friend and then tell her we needed to stop by Katja's for something. No, she'd be suspicious of me even asking her to go out much less go to a place she didn't know. Maybe I could just whack her over the head with a large blunt object. I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be any permanent damage.

"Got any plans for tomorrow?"

I spun around holding the plastic wrapped plate in my hands. "Um, no."

He nodded and poked at the last of his meal. "Well, uh, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Sure."

When he pushed his plate away I took it and made for the sink so I could finish the last of the dishes.

"You see, since you're eighteen and all I've started, um, getting back into the dating scene." My hand froze with the dishrag in my grip as I looked over my shoulder. "Would it bother you if I started seeing someone? I mean someone that's not your mother?"

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "You do realize Mom is married, right? Date who you want, Dad. I'm happy for you."

Charlie visibly relaxed. "Oh, good. She invited us over for lunch and I was sort of nervous about the whole thing."

"Us," I replied warily.

"Yeah, of course. Silvia wants to meet you as well. I mean you're a big part of my life and she's starting to become a big part. I'd like my girls to get along… that is if you're not doing anything tomorrow. I know it's late notice and all…"

I sighed. "Dad, it's fine. So, who's Sylvia?"

He sipped at his beer and looked a little chipper at the thought. It was good seeing him happy. "She's an investment analyst; pretty successful too. You might know her daughter, Lauren Mallory."

~O~

_Dear Fate- Is it just me? Did I do something to you in a previous life? Did I accidentally fall on your dog or something, because seriously…_

Dark jeans, black tank, dark denim jacket that matches the jeans, and two inch heeled booties. For some reason I haven't tripped over anything in the ones that Katja bought, since that first time I mean, so I thought I'd experiment with something shorter. Maybe I just had weak ankles and I needed the support.

Charlie was wearing a red Polo and dark Dockers. I nearly choked when I came downstairs and saw him with his hair slicked back and his moustache trimmed. All he needed was a handful of limp daisies and he'd be complete.

The Mallory house was made up especially Christmassy, with twinkling colored lights, and one of those blowup Santa, sleigh, and nine reindeer thingies on the lawn. It kind of made me self-conscious of the two strings of white lights I strung around the railing of our front porch. Charlie was too busy with work since it's the holidays and all, and me climbing a ladder was absolutely out of the question. If I didn't fall off the ladder and break something that I most likely need then it would probably start raining as soon as I was up there and I'd get electrocuted or something. It's not out of the realm of possibility, you know.

Sylvia answered the door all smiles and side mouth kisses for Dad. Yuck. She could have been Lauren's clone, only older, and quite possibly the test subject for some new cosmetic procedure. Her eyes seemed just a little too tight for someone her age. There should be tiny crows-feet or maybe a wrinkle or two on her forehead, but as of that moment there wasn't a thing to see; totally smooth skin. Botox, definitely.

Hmm.

"… and you must be Bella," she said with one of those girly hugs and a fake air kiss. "Lauren speaks of you often."

I'm sure she does. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mallory."

She waved me off. "Call me Sylvia, honey. Even Lauren does."

"Okay." That's a little odd, but then again I call my dad Charlie all the time so who am I to judge.

"She's upstairs, if you want to go on up," Sylvia motioned to the side. "Last door on the right."

Joy. The kids are being pawned off so Charlie and my future step-monster can have some private time. Yeah, I've already seen this plot played out down in Phoenix dozens of times. Except then I got to play with Phil's nieces that he always babysat every other weekend when he dropped by the house to visit Renée before they got married. They were eight year old twins with far too much knowledge of what goes on between boys and girls and took great pleasure in torturing me with horrible questions like, "Do you think Uncle Phil is using condoms when he's with your mom?" or "Does your Mom like to tie Uncle Phil up like Aunt Kelly used to?"

There are simply some things a daughter doesn't need to know about her mother's sex life, and they seemed to ask about every single one of those things. At least Lauren was worldly enough not to bring up uncomfortable issues like this.

Lauren looked at me with a frown as I tapped on the door. She was lying in bed abusing a paperback book, bending the front all the way around to the back. Some people just shouldn't be allowed to read. "Did they send you up here before they got busy in the kitchen again? What is it with your dad and kitchen counters? I have to bleach everything every time he visits."

I scowled. "Ugh."

She smiled for the very first time in my presence, but it quickly turned back into her old pinched face as her eyes dropped down to the pages. "I'm not entertaining you while your dad bones my mom. I'm in the middle of a chapter here."

I ignored her in favor of looking around the room. One would think a cheerleader would have a peppier décor. Instead, every available space in the room was loaded down with shelves of paperbacks. There was even a single standalone book shelf with hardbacks, a lonely desk in the corner with a closed laptop and a single bed. I didn't even see where there might be a closet. Instead of saying anything I started perusing the titles and authors. Imagine my surprise when I started noticing a theme.

It couldn't be this easy. "You're a fan of vampire romances?"

"Shh! And don't touch the ones on the desk; I haven't read those yet."

Laurell K. Hamilton, Anne Rice, Charlaine Harris, Kim Harrison, JR Ward… the big names were represented, but there were literally hundreds of others I'd never heard of. That doesn't take into the account the ones on the desk that Lauren spoke of. I knew almost all of those titles because I had read some of them just recently. Moving back to the H-authors I took the first title of a recent series that I'd been keeping up with called _Dead Until Dark_.

"You've already read this?"

Lauren blew out a frustrated breath and glared at me. "If it's on the shelf then I've read it. If it's on the desk then I haven't. May I read my book now?"

"Did you like it?"

"Seriously?" She eyed it contemplatively for a moment. "The writing style for the first two books was rather immature. The scenes weren't fleshed out enough, and they were far too short. The later books are better. The fourth one, Dead to the World, is my favorite so far. The plot is interesting in that it really hasn't been done this particular way before, at least not very well. Anyway, it's not very realistic. I had to suspend my disbelief far too many times. I wanted to smack the main character upside the head, because she's so…"

"Naïve?"

Lauren shrugged. "Now, can I read my book in peace?"

I shelved the first book and picked up the fourth, her supposed favorite. "One more question and then I'll leave you alone."

She looked at me expectantly as I pulled the chair away from her desk and set it close to the bed before sitting down. "This is the one where the thousand year old vampire, Eric, loses his memory and has to live with Sookie for a while?"

Lauren looked at me apprehensively. "Yeah… I'm guessing you've read it."

I nodded. "This is a serious question. I'm not jerking you around or anything here, okay?"

As a put-upon look dropped over her face she pin wheeled her hand. "And the question is…?"

"What if this series was real?"

Her face froze for a few seconds and then she frowned at me before going back to her book.

"Lauren, seriously. What if there was a new synthetic blood that is just being tested by the FDA, and what if it was being made by actual vampires for the sole purpose of going mainstream? What if vampires were real? Would you want to be one?"

She snorted. "Uh, no. I don't know if you know this or not, Bella, but vampires aren't real. This book? All of these books are what's known as fiction. It means they're not true. No wonder Cullen broke up with you."

I flinched at her barb and wanted to smack her upside the head with the book I was holding, but I held back… for now. "Just answer the question."

"I did. I said no."

"Why? I mean you'd be immortal."

Lauren dog-eared the page she was on and slapped the book beside her. "Because I'd be giving up half my life. I'd never see the sun again. I'd be afraid of crosses, silver would burn me, someone with a wooden pencil could kill me if they caught me unaware. There's a whole list of reasons why. Vampires don't live forever; they just live until some kills them – usually in their first few years – because there are far too many ways for them to die."

I waved those away. "What if all that stuff was just myth? You could go out in the sun, you were virtually invulnerable to anything, no crosses, no silver, no wooden stakes, in fact the only things that are real are drinking blood, and immortality, and even super powers like speed, strength, enhanced senses. They would be the ultimate predator since the only thing that could hurt them would be one of their own."

Another disbelieving look was thrown at me. "Now you're just making things up to sell your lame theory."

With a sigh I stood and returned the chair to the desk. "I told her this would be impossible."

By the time I made it to the doorway of the room I heard something downstairs that made me cringe. Nobody should ever be able to hear their parents having sex, especially with someone that wasn't your actual parent.

"Eww."

Instead of leaving I closed the door and just leaned against it.

"Told who what?"

Snapping my eyes open I noticed I'd finally had gotten Lauren's undivided attention.

"Oh, you're listening now?"

"Told who what?" she repeated.

I licked my lips. "You know the Cullens?"

She gave me an odd look, but nodded.

"Vampires."

Her eyes widened. "Okaaaay."

Holding up my hand I started ticking off fingers. "Unusually pale skin, insanely beautiful, always kept to themselves, strange colored eyes… all of them, even when they weren't related by blood."

"That doesn't really mean anything…"

"I'm not done yet. You've never actually seen them eat anything have you? You've never actually touched them physically, on their skin and found out how cold they are, have you? You've never seen them in the day time when the sun is out, have you? They were all mysteriously missing on blood typing day, weren't they?"

Lauren started scooting up in her mattress and looking at me oddly. "You can stop now."

"No, I don't think I can, because everyone at Forks High is apparently blind, deaf, and dumb. It's there if you only take the time to look and actually think about things. You want to know why Jasper always has that pained look on his face? It's because he's trying his best not to snap and go on a killing spree because of all the fresh blood surrounding him. You want to know why Edward always looks at people condescendingly? It's because he has a vampire gift; he can read everyone's mind. He knows exactly what you're thinking at the moment you think it. You want to know why the Cullens moved away? It's because they've stayed too long in this town and people would start asking questions about why nobody seems to age. Carlisle is supposed to be in his mid-thirties, but he doesn't look a day older than twenty-five, if that!"

She pulled her knees up under her chin and I really think the look on her face was actual fear. I just didn't know if it was that she believed me or if it was she thought she was trapped in her bedroom with a psychopath. So I toned it down a little and stepped away from the door to lean on her desk, giving her plenty of room to bolt.

"You know all the missing people and the animal killings last spring? Rogue vampires. The Cullens wound up killing them. That's why they stopped, but not before one of the rogues chased me down to Phoenix and tried to kill me. You remember my broken leg and my hand that was wrapped up?"

I held it out to her so she could clearly see the scar. "He bit me, tried to change me at the last second. They have this venom in their saliva; that's what actually changes you. Just a few drops is all it takes. You don't actually die and come back from the grave. That's a myth. Want to see something neat?"

Moving aside her curtain, I let the sunlight filter through the window, shine onto the scar, and watched as it sparkled. I think that's what pulled Lauren out of her stupor.

"What… what is that?"

"Come look."

She scrambled out of the bed and grabbed my wrist to rock it back and forth while I explained.

"When James – that's the vampire that bit me. When he did it, venom got into my hand. Edward sucked it out, but it was there for too long. The skin around the wound already started to change, but he stopped it before it went past the point of no return. See? Look at it. A perfect set of teeth marks all nice and sparkly. That's why you never see them in direct sunlight, because this is what happens to their skin if you do. They don't burn."

"It's cold," Lauren commented reverently when she touched the scar.

"So are they."

She looked up at me and blinked. It was probably a lot to take in. I know I was stupefied for a while when I found out.

"Some vampires have these powers. They call them gifts. Like I said before, Edward can read minds, Alice can see glimpses of the future, Jasper is an empath; he can feel your emotions…."

"I know what empath means."

"Whatever. Anyway, I have a gift too."

Lauren's already too wide eyes widened even further. "You're a vampire?"

"No… humans sometimes show signs of their gift before they're changed. Sometime it's a part of their personality. Like Edward was always able to anticipate what other people were thinking. He could read people really well as a human, and when he turned, poof, mind reader. Alice actually had visions and she was put into an institution for crazy people, because her parents thought it was witchcraft or Satan or something. I don't know the rest of their stories, but me? I'm a very closed off person. I don't like people knowing me too well, and I definitely don't like it when people try to get into my head and analyze me. Edward can't read me and certain gifts don't work on me. I'm what they call a mental shield."

She shook her head. I could tell Lauren was confused. "Hold on. You said that he can read everyone's mind."

"Everyone but me. He can't turn it off. Imagine listening to a hundred different radio stations all at once in the cafeteria, and along comes one girl that gives you nothing but silence."

Lauren smiled. "That's why he dated you!"

I frowned. I'd like to think it was because of my charming personality and similar tastes. "One of the reasons."

She shook her head again. "This is stupid. There aren't such things as vampires."

An uncomfortable silence settled between us as I watched her contemplate what I've told her. That's when I heard a thump thump thump from downstairs.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Don't they ever get tired?"

"That's why Mom likes him; he has staying power."

"Oh eww! I don't need to know that about him!"

"Tell me about it. You've only had to listen to a little bit. I've had to listen for three afternoons a week for the last three months. That's why I was glad that you were at your house. I had a reprieve on the weekends, but now that you know, he's bound to start staying over. I'll never get any sleep. Constantly disgusted and horny; it's not a good bedtime combination."

I shrugged. "You can always come over and spend the night at my place."

What the hell am I talking about? Thank goodness she looked at me like I was crazy for even suggesting that we bond over our parent's sex life.

"Anyway," she said. "So, you'll be signing yourself into the local nuthouse soon?"

"What?"

"Vampires. I'm pretty sure they lock people up that believe in them, at least to the point where they mar their own skin and pour glitter in the wound."

"Glitter? You think this is glitter?"

She shrugged. "Or glitter paint, something like that. Are you on any anti-depressants? That would explain a few things."

I pursed my lips. "I can prove it to you beyond any doubt."

That seemed to shut her up.

"Come on," I said. "Grab your purse. You're driving."

"Uh…"

I turned around while in front of the door. "You want proof don't you?"

"What proof?" she said somewhat nervously.

"Why, we'll go meet one, of course." Lauren took a single step back before bumping into a bookshelf. "If I'm lying then you can drive me to the psychiatrist's office right after and have me committed."


	3. Pucker Up

**A/N: **Disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks for all your comments and reviews so far. They are always welcome and appreciated. More erotica in this chapter. No kiddies allowed. It'll start dwindling soon, because this is an actual story and not PWP. I'll always warn you off for those that can't stomach girl-lovin'.**  
**

**Chapter 3**

"You do see all the no trespassing signs, right?" Lauren nervously commented.

"We're not trespassing. Katja is expecting us, well me anyway. You're just a bonus."

"Who's Kat-ya."

I winced at her pronunciation. "Just call her Kate. She hates it when people mispronounce her name. She's a thousand year old vampire and she's starting a coven here in Forks before the big reveal."

Lauren shot me a condescending look most people reserve for crazy people. "Right – vampires are coming out of their coffins."

"They don't sleep in coffins; that's a myth. In fact, they don't sleep at all. No more bed head, no wasting money on overly expensive beds and linens, no sleep aides, and no nightmares."

That last one was more than enough reason for me to want to join the vampire revolution if no other. One of the perks of only sleeping for a couple hours a night is that I really don't have time to dream for long. When we rounded the final bend and stopped in front of the gate I gave Lauren an expectant look.

"Press the button."

"What if this is private property?"

"Well then, they'll tell you to go away. Since there are no vampires you have nothing to be afraid of, right? Just press the button and someone will come on and tell you to turn around. What's there to be afraid of? Certainly that I'm not actually right and you'll actually have to look at and interact with a thousand year old vampire. Vampires don't exi…"

"Gheeze, your obsession is really turning you into freaky little thing." She leaned out the widow and tapped the red button. "Just remember, after this I'm taking you to the hospital and you're checking yourself in for substance abuse."

The gate opened almost immediately and I smirked at her while she checked her frown. "Come on – imaginary fantasy things await. I wonder if she's got any of the locals on the kitchen table sucking their blood or anything."

I was kind of ignored until we got to the driveway. It was I nice respite from the constant poking and prodding Lauren liked to take part in as she attempted to get a rise out of me. Seeing as she was doing her level best in order to deny the existence of the supernatural, I'd planted enough seeds in her head to make her second guess everything she already knew. At least I hope I had. I'd really hate for her to see Katja and start running through Forks screaming bloody murder.

We came to a very slow stop in front of the garage and I opened my door, but didn't get out until she shut the engine off.

"Ready?"

She didn't bother answering and eventually followed me, staying a good five feet behind. I rolled my eyes and started to knock on the door, but Katja opened it a half second before.

"Bella," she said with a smile. My face heated as she ducked in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'd thought you had forgotten about me."

Her eyes tracked behind me. "Oh, and you've brought a snack."

Laruen's breath hitched a second before Katja giggled. "I'm joking dear. I heard Bella's comment about sucking blood on my dining room table and couldn't resist. I have no dining room. We do that sort of thing on the couch in the living room. Do come in, the both of you."

"You don't look like the Cullens," Lauren commented.

"Aren't you precious. No sweetness, I take pride in my ability to blend in human society." She closed the door and motioned to the kitchen. "Bella you know where the drinks are if you would like one. Lauren, I'm afraid I don't have anything for humans except for water."

I got another hairy eyeball from Lauren. "Human? But… Bella…"

"Is in transition. She no longer requires anything that you would deem normal sustenance. Come, have a seat."

A knowing smile worked its way on my face as Katja took her hand and I disappeared into the kitchen for a bottle of not-tomato juice. Halfway through my drink my senses expanded again as I relished the taste, almost groaning at how much I missed it since Wednesday. Conversation drifted from the next room and then I heard the telltale signs of what I went through.

"Drink, pet."

"Mmmmph!" Laruen mumbled as I could hear her squirm against Katja's iron grip. "Mmmph!"

"That's it. Good girl. Again."

There was a quiet whimper. "Again."

I moved to the edge of the kitchen and I could see Lauren positioned much like I was on Wednesday. Katja's wrist was at her mouth and Lauren had a hold of her arm pressing it further in. Her lips were working and her cheeks concaved in an effort to suck as much venom as she could. Something in my abdomen clenched as I watched them recalling how good it felt when I was in the same position.

Setting my bottle aside I moved out to the living room and knelt next to the couch while Lauren's hips bucked against the hold of Katja's leg, two short thrusts and one long one right when Katja ripped her arm away and bit at Lauren's neck. I sucked in a breath at the display and squirmed when Lauren gasped and a shriek followed while her back bowed.

My thighs clenched together as she writhed. Who would have thought that I was a closet voyeur? Who also would have thought that two girls together would make me squirm, almost wishing that I was one of them while I kneeled inches away from Lauren's thighs. I could smell her arousal and it was heady.

She twitched and thrust against nothing when Katja's wrist came back to her mouth. Somewhere deep inside me wanted to unbutton her jeans and help her out, but I quashed it the moment I realized what I was thinking.

Katja's eyes met mine. They were smoldering and I shrank away slightly. I knew what she wanted me to do, but I couldn't. That just wasn't me. I wasn't a lesbian. Even though it was her fingers that brought me to my first orgasm outside of my own hands, it didn't mean anything.

Her lips came away from Lauren's neck. Katja's teeth were red with blood and I could even see a trail dip down my classmate's neck. My desire doubled as I realized I wanted to put my own lips there and drink directly from her.

"Help her, pet. Take off her jeans and help her. You know what to do."

My eyes tracked directly between Laruen's thighs and I could feel myself getting wet simply at the thought of it.

"No!"

Scrambling up I ran and ascended the staircase as quickly as my feet would allow. Through the closest bedroom door I ran, shutting it behind me and pressing my back to the door. I ached and my hand subconsciously pressed against my own center, over my own jeans and rubbed frantically.

"I can't do this."

Satisfaction was beyond me. The synthetic blood that I drank had done something to me. I was so on edge, sensitive to everything going on around me. My skin was itching. My breath was already at a rapid pace as I tore at my belt and unbuttoned my jeans only to thrust my hand beneath the cotton panties within.

"Oh, god!"

I was soaked. Just watching them for that brief period of time and imagining myself slipping off Lauren's jeans along with her own panties and burying my face between her legs. It was wrong of me. I wasn't like this. I liked guys! But I also loved the way she smelled and I knew I wanted to taste her, even though I didn't even like her.

Is this was guys go through? Sex without emotion?

God, I was dripping. My fingers were drenched as I withdrew them enough to kick off my booties and wiggle free of the jeans. This wasn't right! This wasn't normal. I wasn't normal anymore. This shouldn't be turning me on this much. I groaned as I felt my knees give out at the edge of the bed as my hand kept working, trying to push myself over the edge, but unable to do so.

"Shh," Katja said at my ear. "Quit struggling, Bella. Let me help you."

Since I was lost in my own head I hadn't even heard her come in. In a few moments I was lifted into the air and set gently on the bed, my legs splayed for a second and then rested on something. I couldn't see. I didn't want to see, and then something touched my core… moving around.

My lids snapped open and I looked down to see Katja's dark violet eyes staring back at me as her mouth moved up from between my legs with a long and all-encompassing lick. I swallowed and threw my head back when her lips found that swollen cluster of nerves and pressed together, sucking at me.

"Oh god!"

I wasn't a lesbian! Knowing that it was a girl down there, a thousand year old woman that was about to send me over the edge made me grip at the sheets. I wasn't going to let her do this to me. I'd fight it. All I had to do is say no. It would be over and I could go sit under a cold shower until I froze to death.

Two fingers entered me and I pressed my hips down meeting them while she worked even harder with her tongue and lips.

"Nonononononono," I whispered. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please."

I don't know why I said it. Katja wasn't going anywhere. If anything she was pressing her hand deeper into me until her cool palm was flush against my sex, her fingers doing something inside of me. The pressure building, my hands clawing at the sheets, my legs crossed behind her head and my back arched as the wave crashed over me. I gushed and growled out to the room. Every muscle in my body tensed, quivered and eventually locked up as I froze in place, my mouth open in a silent scream.

~O~

_I dreamed. It wasn't a nightmare. Edward was nowhere to be found, the Cullens nowhere to be seen, and it didn't matter. I had my coven and it was here. _

~O~

"Mmmm."

The bed was extremely warm and comfortable. Silky sheets kissed every inch of my skin and Katja was lying next to me, half on half off. One hand was cupping a breast and her leg was between mine leisurely inching back and forth. My arm encircled her and I felt so incredibly right and content that I knew all my preconceived notions about my sexuality issues were thrown out the door. Apparently I was a raging lesbian as well.

"Girls," Katya said from the doorway. "Your parents will be expecting you home soon."

I cracked an eye and looked toward the door to find Katja leaning against the door jamb with a wistful smile on her face. Then I frowned. If she was there, then who…?

"Oh no…."

I looked down and Lauren raised her head with a kitten/cream smile on her face for the briefest of seconds before she saw me and glanced down to my entirely naked body. I swallowed harshly and she froze. Her leg stopped moving between mine.

"Fuck," Lauren whispered.

That pretty much summed it up.

"Don't," Katja said. "This is our coven. You two will not act harshly to one another anymore. We will be together for quite a long time, so I suggest you get used to enjoying one another like you were only minutes ago."

My lips pressed together in panic. "But…"

"There are no buts, Bella. For the first time since I've been watching you, you are finally happy and content. The same goes for you as well, Lauren. Bella is not your enemy. Take pleasure from her as you did me. And if you think you can't then let me remind you that I am a vampire and I can smell both your arousals from here. Now get dressed and I'll expect you to come by tomorrow for your Christmas presents around two in the afternoon. Since I surprised you this year do not bring any of your own. Now up!"

She left and Lauren detached herself from me dragging the sheet along with her. I grabbed it before she totally left me bare to the world and tugged back. A glare was thrown at me. Her face was bright red as I was assured mine was as well. There was more than enough embarrassment to go around, so I threw one back at her.

Rolling over I looked for my clothes. Of course Katja folded them and put everything on the dresser across the room. Lauren's were next to mine, so I scooted toward her. She flinched and I tossed a warning look and put a finger to my lips for her silence. Wrapping myself up in half the sheet I motioned for her to do the same. We made quite the pair as we both shuffled toward the dresser and grabbed our panties at the same time.

Lauren made a twirling motion and I understood that we were to put our backs to each other while we dressed. With a nod of agreement I turned and we got dressed as quickly as possible.

It was a relief to have my armor back on even if I knew it didn't make a lick of difference. Lauren and I were naked, in each other's arms, and lightly petting only minutes before. There weren't enough clothes in the state of Washington that could make me forget that. From there on out every time I looked at her I was going to picture this moment. I was going to feel her hand at my breast and know that she was turning me on by rubbing herself against me. She did that, not Katja.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" I said as I tried to make this process as painless as possible.

She just nodded and we made our escape.

Once we were well past the point where Katja could eavesdrop on our conversation, meaning well into downtown Forks, Lauren didn't even bother to look at me.

"This can't get out."

I nodded in agreement, but then thought about the future. "Katja's not going to let us get away with that."

She slammed on her breaks and pulled off the side of the road. "Nobody can find out I'm a lesbian, Bella. I've been hiding this for the last five years. My reputation would be ruined!"

My mouth just dropped open. Was everyone in this freaky supernatural town hiding something! What the hell?! I should have moved to Florida. "You're gay?"

Lauren looked at me like I was crazy, yet again. "You're not? What the hell was that back there?"

"It's her venom! She's a succubus! I was perfectly straight and liking guys just fine and then poof! Girls are hot." I slapped a hand over my mouth at what I just said.

"Right, whatever. Sure, you're not a repressed lesbian. Hold on… I thought she was a vampire. What's this about succubuseesses. Dammit! What's the plural for succubus?"

"Succubae, I think; with an AE on the end, or maybe an I. I don't remember."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Succubae?"

"That's where the legend came from. Her and her sisters used to lure guys back to their lair and seduce them and then drain them."

Lauren blinked in disbelief. "Are you telling me she actually started a legend like that? Holy crap. What the hell am I mixed up in?"

"Vampires, coven, girl sex, I'm sure there's going to be blood drinking at some…."

"That was a rhetorical question, Bella."

"Right. Sorry. I'm still kind of freaked out about you turning me on." I stopped and groaned as I facepalmed. "Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick."

"You? How do you think I feel? I've just become one in a long line of Bella groupies. Now I have to sit there at lunch and think about waking up and wanting to try out every lesbian sex move I've read about on the internet for years." I watched out of the corner of my eye as she grit her teeth. "Why the hell are you so freaking smooth? It's like you're asking for it!"

I shot her a look of disbelief. "Since when does smooth skin equate to lesbianism? Did I miss a class during Sex-Ed?"

She sighed. "In case you've missed the gay train, sex between girls involves a lot of oral play and there's nothing worse than being right in the middle of going down on someone and getting hair caught in your teeth."

"And you have a lot of experience with this?" I shot back as I was quickly becoming more mortified with each passing minute.

Her shoulders slumped. "Regrettably, no. We didn't…?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so? I know I have an excuse with that biting thing she did, but how can you not know?"

Yep, more mortified. "I ran upstairs when Katja told me to, um… nevermind. She came up after you were passed out and kind of went down on me."

"Fuck," Lauren spat. "I'm the real lesbian and you're getting more action than me – typical. Bella, Bella, Bella; it's all about Bella."

"It's not all about me! You were passed out! Pardon me if you didn't have enough energy to join us!" Slapping my hands over my mouth again did absolutely no good. "Take me home, please!"

~O~

I slammed her car door and ran inside to thankfully find Charlie not there. After running upstairs I grabbed my robe and made a beeline for the shower to wash off all the evidence of that afternoon. The water felt heavenly. A bubble bath probably would have been better, but I didn't want any reminders of what was done to me in my last one. I didn't want any thoughts of any girls running through my head. Just because I had sex with one and then woke up wanting to have sex with another was shunted to the side. I accepted that I liked it, but that didn't mean I had to think about it constantly. After whining about it with Edward for virtually our entire relationship I didn't have the right to whine anymore, because I was getting what I asked for – sort of. I took responsibility for my actions.

Once the hot water ran out I was suitably prune-like and relaxed once more. My mirror image was flushed and glowing which was a result of the hot water, I'm sure. Once I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair out, and donned my robe, I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom only to find out I had company once more.

"What are you doing here?"

Lauren was laid out on my bed flipping through one of my paperbacks. "Your dad is still at my house. Apparently they're making a night of things. So I'm taking you up on your offer of sanctuary. Is there any hot water left?"

I shook my head. "Give it thirty minutes or so."

She grunted and flipped a page. "Sorry about being a bitch."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. It was the very first time she'd ever apologized to me over anything. I was so stunned I didn't know what to do, so I sat down and tried to appear contrite. It wasn't a stretch since I had so much practice with Edward in our past.

"This is just… too much for me," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it. One moment I was in my semi-perfect little existence, annoyed at the world for making me this way, annoyed at my mom for making me listen to her constantly getting laid while I stewed in my room, annoyed with being stuck in such a Podunk town when I should be in Seattle or maybe gay cliché San Francisco so I can be myself, and the next minute I'm in bed with you. I finally get what I've been wanting all year and I screw it up by being a bitch."

I tried not to read anything into what she just said, but seriously, how could I not? "Uh…"

The book came down briefly. "Don't flatter yourself. I mean I finally got into a relationship… sort of. Honestly I have no idea what to call it. I have the most powerful orgasm in my life from sucking on some vampire chick's wrist while she bites my neck. That's not exactly your typical romance."

"No, you're right. It's not."

Another uncomfortable silence stretched between us as I fiddled with the sash on my robe.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on or am I just supposed to go with the flow? All I have here is about five hundred and forty-seven vampire romance books to reference. Is there a mystery to solve? Am I just some vampire chick's play toy? Not that I mind that part. Once I got past the whole, 'oh my freaking god she's making me suck her blood' part I was fine. It was pretty awesome. What's this stuff about a coven? Are there witches involved too?"

Holding up my hands to slow her down I sighed. "One question at a time."

"Fine," Lauren said as she set aside the book on my nightstand. "Not to sound all narcissistic, but what's going on with me?"

Taking a second to organize my thoughts I turned to face her. "You know those gifts I was talking about?"

She nodded.

"Well, you have one too. I don't know what it is, but Katja said you have one. She's feeding us her venom in order to bring it out more, make it stronger. As long as we drink it and don't get it in an open wound then we're not going to become a vampire. Eventually she's going to turn us and we'll form a coven. I know the literary term is a kiss, but it's not right. They've been around for thousands of years so they get to call it whatever they want."

Lauren stared at me for a moment. "I'm going to be a vampire?"

I nodded. "It's nothing like the books. Like I said before, the only thing that will be able to hurt you is another vampire. Their skin is like granite. Nothing can penetrate it. They don't sleep in coffins, since they don't sleep at all. You're going to get paler; your eyes will change to a dark red color; you'll be impossibly fast and strong. I'm talking lifting a car over your head strong, uprooting gigantic trees strong."

"Wait, wait, wait. How are we going to finish school? Won't everyone notice something's changed… I don't know, maybe when they see my eyes glowing red?"

"They're coming out of hiding. There's a new synthetic blood being produced; it's just like the real thing. There's no more need to harm humans and you've seen how popular vampires are in today's media."

She shrugged. "Yeah… I guess. So it's just like the Sookie Stackhouse books?"

"Pretty much, just less fairies, less rednecks, and a lot less vampires. Anyway, Katja is one of the bigwigs here in the US. There's three of them…"

"And then us," she finished. "We'll be famous. We'll be rich."

I snorted. "I guess."

"Hold on. What about the Cullens? Are they a part of this?"

"I don't think so. They left town and I haven't heard from them since, which sucks because Alice and Jasper would fit into this really well… except for the constant sex part. I don't think I'd want to have sex with Jasper."

Laruen's eyes went unfocused for a moment. "Alice though… or even Rosalie."

"They're straight, and married, by the way."

"Figures." She squirmed a little and I tried not to notice. "So you're not entirely human anymore? That's what Kate said."

I shook my head. "I haven't eaten anything normal for months. I can't keep it down. It's probably going to happen to you too."

"You're anorexic?"

"No. I don't digest it at all. A couple hours after a meal and it just comes back up, so plan accordingly. Everything tastes awful too. I don't even miss it since it tastes so bad. Blood though…"

Lauren looked a little green at the mention of my new diet.

"It's the synthetic stuff. Just think of it like tomato juice. It doesn't taste anything like it, but it makes me…" I sighed remembering the effect it had on me. "Trust me. You'll love it."

Finally a comfortable silence settled and I could relax. Lauren seemed to be taking all the news pretty well. Maybe it comes from reading far too much.

"Is this the part where I kick your ass for bringing me into this mess?"

I looked up at her. "I've had almost three months' worth of venom. I wouldn't press your luck."

She shrugged and glanced at the window. "I'm thirsty. Is there anything to drink?"

"I didn't bring any blood with me."

"Ugh, no. Maybe a soda?"

~O~

The soda was a no go, so was the food. Lauren had already past the point of no return to human food. She was trying different juices and even one of Charlie's beers while I washed the dishes from the morning.

"All of this sucks. I can't believe this is happening," she complained. "Do something!"

"What do you want me to do, Lauren? We can go back over to Katja's; she's got plenty of synthetic blood."

She licked her lips. "That's all I'm going to be able to drink isn't it?"

I shrugged, not really knowing. "I guess. Is it really bad, your thirst?"

Lauren grimaced. "It's like running out of chocolate after you've finished the bar. I'm just realizing I'm a little thirsty and there's nothing around to drink. It just makes me thirstier."

"Let me get changed and we'll go over there. Leave Charlie a note on the fridge, okay, so he knows where we're at in case he comes home."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

I rushed upstairs and threw on a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt before slipping my feet into a pair of Keds and grabbing my keys. Lauren was already standing by the door with her backpack in her hands.

"Dressing down? You were just starting to have some fashion sense, Bella."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me. I'm thirsty and apparently craving blood."

"Funny."

Fifteen minutes later and we were pulling into the driveway once more. This time Katja was waiting for us on the porch. She had changed into this black skintight stretchy thing. I couldn't even tell how she put it on. It left nothing to the imagination and I could tell Lauren was very interested. Apparently she gets twitchy when confronted with a beautiful woman.

"Girls, you know you're always welcome, but what would your parents say? It's Christmas Eve."

I grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her with me. "Our parents are busy having sex with each other, and Lauren's really thirsty. She already can't eat human food."

Katja smirked. "Keeping it in the family I see."

"May we…?" I thumbed to the door.

"Of course. That's why it's there." I started inside, but Katja took hold of my free wrist. "Bella, you don't have to ask permission any longer. Consider this your home. You as well, Lauren. The door is never locked and you are always welcome to stay here whenever you wish."

Lauren gave her an odd look. "You don't lock your door?"

"Who is going to steal from me? I'll hear them coming long before they're here and I am in no danger from humans. Even Bella could hold her own and heal from most injuries quite easily. Given another month of exchanges and so will you, Lauren."

I tugged her along, because honesty I didn't want to see her make eyes at Katja all night long. No, I wasn't jealous. I just wanted to get back home and… ugh. Going back home would lead to more awkwardness and tons more questions that I wasn't prepared to deal with. Maybe it would be a better idea to stay here tonight.

"Here you go." I twisted off the cap and handed it over.

Lauren looked at it warily and even sniffed at the top before she took the tiniest sip, probably expecting it to be nasty, like everything else she's tried tonight. Instead, I watched as her eyes closed and she chugged the entire bottle much like I did.

"So," I grinned as I pulled another out for me since I was already standing there. "Like?"

She didn't respond at first while I took a couple of swallows. It wasn't a strong this time for me, I suppose because I had one earlier. Lauren looked around the kitchen.

"Everything is… sharper? I feel… energized."

"I think it's the mixture of the venom and the blood. It'll last for a while, though you might feel a little…"

Lauren's eyes fixed on me and I could see her pupils were dilated again. I watched as her chest started heaving slightly as her breathing increased.

"Uh… Lauren?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I was just… nevermind."

When she went for another bottle I started to say something, but left the matter alone. Katja said the blood was for us. I really didn't have a right to ask her if she needed to be really hyped up for the evening. When we retreated to the living room I saw what looked like headlights flash through the front windows.

Katja looked back through the open door. "Stay in here for now."

I nodded and the headed to the window so I could get a better look at who it was. By the time I identified the car as a dark colored Mini Cooper Lauren was beside me looking over my shoulder.

"Who is it?" she whispered. I shrugged in return.

A girl got out moments after the engine was shut off. Her hair was to the middle of her back and caramel colored, more wavy than curly, about my height and dressed in tights, a very short skirt, heeled Mary Janes, and a fitted blue blouse that accentuated her moderate curves. I could swear I knew her from someplace, but I couldn't pin her down. There weren't many vampires around my age and this girl couldn't have been any older than twenty if that. Of course makeup can do wonders if applied properly.

"It's like hottie central around here. Please tell me she's gay and single."

I looked over my shoulder at her. "You're really coming out of the closet with a vengeance aren't you?"

"What? You already know, so what's the use hiding it?"

"She's a vampire, by the way. That means she can hear every word we're saying."

Lauren's eyes bugged when the girl glanced our way and smiled knowingly. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. She looks really familiar though." It was starting to really bug me. I usually didn't forget a face.

Katja turned halfway around and looked at me then gestured for us to come out. I straightened my sweatshirt, like it did any good. Lauren was right; I should have dressed better. At least I was comfortable.

"Lauren, Bella, this is a friend of mind that will help us with the exchanges. Once she found out that we were in need she volunteered to join us temporarily."

Once I got closer I noticed the girl's eyes were in transition. They were colored a burned amber like she was either drinking animal blood and switched to human recently or vice versa. There was a soft smile on her face as she only had eyes for me at the moment.

"Hello, Bella. You look well."

I could feel the blood rushing from my face as I knew the voice almost as well as I knew my own. "Esme?"

Her smile widened and she gave me a short nod. "The others send their love. How have you been?"

Honestly, I didn't know how to feel at the moment. She was alive and apparently doing very well. At first I felt shock at seeing her and then a split second of elation knowing that the Cullen family was alive and doing just as good. Then thoughts of betrayal entered my head and I knew the Cullens were doing just fine without me, without their human pet that they abandoned on a whim for another vampire to pick up and raise at their own.

"I'm sorry, Katja; I have to go."

I wasn't overly rude. I mean I didn't throw her or Esme any nasty looks or anything. I just stepped off the porch and started walking toward the road.

"Bella," Esme said. "Please let me explain."

My shoes scraped the ground as I came to a halt. "None needed. You obviously had to go do your thing, whatever it was, without even a goodbye. I'm fine; didn't even notice your family was gone."

Lauren pffted me. "Whatever. She was like the walking dead for three months. You're a Cullen, right?"

"Lauren, don't," I warned.

She totally ignored me. "Bella sits at their table and just stares out the window like they're going to show up any second, just waiting. She doesn't talk to anyone anymore. She just comes to school, does her thing and then goes home. So I think there needs to be some major ass kissing involved and not just an explanation. So, pucker up, buttercup."


	4. UST

**A/N:** Thanks again for your very thoughtful comments. Disclaimer in the first chapter. Your comments and reviews are very appreciated and always welcome. Remember, if you want answers to your questions you need to sign in or PM me, otherwise I have nowhere to send the answers. It's supposed to be against the site rules to do it here within the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

There was a whoosh of displaced air and the next moment Esme was standing in my way. It was really odd seeing her dressed like a teenager. She was supposed to be thirty-something I was sure. I never really found out when it was she was turned and I knew everyone but Jasper and Carlisle were made post nineteenth century, but that didn't tell me what age they were naturally. That's one of the questions I never got around to asking everyone before they left.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I won't apologize for everyone, but a decision was made. Not all of us agreed, but enough did and we left. We've been doing this the same way for decades, almost a century. We leave behind people we care for all the time."

I grimaced. "One would think you'd be better at it than this."

The expression on her face was in agreement with my sentiment. "We've tried. Sometimes we say goodbye, make up reasons like college or job offers, but it all comes down to the same thing in the end. Feelings are hurt and holes are dug. Leaving you was one of the hardest things we've done, because you were so close to a number of us."

Crossing my arms I tried to remain firm. "Now you're back."

She nodded. "I've kept abreast of the news through Carlisle. I knew Kate was watching out for you and bringing you into her coven. Knowing you were safe was the only thing that kept Alice, Emmett, and I away. Having us around would have only made things worse in the long run. The constant reminders… would you have accepted Edward's moving on with us by your side? Truthfully?"

With a frown I looked down and kicked at the pavement with the toe of my shoe. "Probably not."

"And are you at least moderately happy here knowing that you'll at least get a portion of your desires fulfilled?"

I sighed. "Esme, one of the reasons that I wanted to be a vampire was to spend eternity with Edward."

"One of the reasons, yes. I accept that, honey, but Edward wasn't your mate. He was wrong about that, and eventually it's what tipped the scales in either staying or going or even bringing you with us."

That was news to me. "What do you mean he isn't my mate? Everyone… even Alice saw!"

"You know how Alice's visions work. Edward made his decision in the beginning to be with you and so she saw the kind of future you would have if you two stayed together. It was nice; you got married, and generally had a decent life. When he made the decision to leave you she saw something else."

"What?"

"You've always become a vampire, Bella. That's never been in question. It's just the manner that changed. Actually, it's still not set. It will either be me or Kate that changes you in the end. That's one of the reasons I'm here. Alice's visions keep hopping back and forth. Every time you exchange venom and blood with Kate something new pops up. She thinks it's your gift manifesting that's causing the problem."

My temples were throbbing with all the information and drama. I rubbed at them and turned around to pace for a moment.

"What about the rest? Is there anyone else that I need to prepare on seeing?"

"Not until the big reveal. I'm the only one in the family that can change their look enough to appear as someone else."

I nearly snorted at that. "Yeah… it's a big change."

She grinned softly. "Thank you. I pride myself in being adaptable. I was turned at twenty-six years old, a change of wardrobe, hairstyle, and makeup and I can appear as young as nineteen or twenty and as old as my mid-thirties. Kate says she has some way of covering up the effect of the sun on my skin, so when she called asking for a volunteer I jumped at the chance."

"What about your family? Won't they… miss you?"

Her hand came up and cupped my cheek. "You've always been such a gentle soul, Bella. Yes, I suppose they'll miss me and I them, but this is more important than taking a vacation from the Cullens. They'll adjust. Remember when I told you that not all of us agreed about leaving?"

I nodded and almost frowned when she let her hand drop away.

"I was one that didn't. It's created a schism of sorts. Alice, Emmett, and I have pretty much cut ourselves off from the others. The family hasn't broken up, but there is definitely… tension. Emmett is about to crack because he can't stand to be away from Rose and he doesn't hold on to things like this for long. She knows that so Rose isn't budging. Alice and Jasper…" she stopped and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Jasper can feel what Alice is feeling and it isn't nice. They're mates which makes it even worse. She forgives him for what happened on your birthday, of course, but being there with the people that took you away from her… Jasper is having a difficult time dealing with the anger and resentment."

That almost made me feel guilty, not quite, but almost. I wasn't the cause of all this apparent turmoil, but I was at the center of the issue.

"Edward is off in South America, sulking, so it's not like anything can be resolved."

I rolled my eyes. "Well if she can't come here then have her call me. I haven't changed my number and my email is the same."

"It's not as simple as that, Bella. She feels tremendous guilt. You really are like a sister to her. She's devastated. I don't know how many times she came to me about leaving the family over this. Well, that's not true, it's been nine times."

I wanted to just tell her to leave her family and come up to join Katja's, but that really wasn't my place to say or even offer. Being the one that instigated such a breakup wasn't something I was prepared to deal with either. It was scary that I missed her almost as much as I missed Edward. I don't know how many stupid emails I've sent her that were returned; her, not Edward.

"Well, tell her to call me, or come up during the night. I'm sure Katja wouldn't mind the visit, and it's not like she's in Asia or something."

That brought a bright smile from Esme. "So you don't hate us?"

My shoulders slumped. "I never hated you, Esme. I was just heartbroken."

I was in her arms a second later being hugged within an inch of my life. Feeling her cool body against my own once again was so incredibly comforting. I'd forgotten how much I missed it.

"Your scent has changed," she murmured as she pulled back and looked at me critically. "It's not as compelling."

"Katja's been feeding me her venom for almost three months now."

Her mild surprise was evident. "That long?"

She seemed to think about it for a few moments. "Well, I'll be taking over for her, with you, for the majority of your needs. That is if you don't have any objections. Kate wanted to catch Lauren up so that you two could be changed together and that means more intensive exchanges for her."

The heat started rising to my cheeks at the thought of doing something that seemed so personal with someone I considered my future mother-in-law at one time, but taking a look at her right then I couldn't help but be relieved she didn't appear older.

"Have you done it before?"

Esme shook her head. "No, but I know the details through Carlisle. He's never changed anyone that wasn't on death's door so he really didn't have a use for the procedure. Most vampires think of it as antiquated."

"Details," I said to myself. "It's very… um, intimate."

"I'd imagine. From what I understand, I'll cut myself so you can drink deeply. He said the wrist or inner thigh is common for the procedure, and then I would bite you and drink an equal amount making sure not to leave any of my venom in your wound. The venom you ingest is supposed to make sure you don't suffer from the blood loss and heal the injury of the bite. Did he leave anything out?"

My fingers covered my mouth as I reddened further and tried not to show her my reaction. "Um, yeah… You need to think about this, Esme. The process, you see…"

A loud scream came from the house. It was definitely Lauren and she was definitely having a good time with Katja. It kept stuttering and starting again.

"I didn't know Lauren and Kate were so close," Esme said. Her posture told me she was slightly embarrassed, but seriously she had to have heard worse from her family on a regular basis. Maybe she was being embarrassed for my sake.

"They're not. Actually, they just met today for the first time. That's… that's what happens when you do the exchange. It provokes a reaction from both sides that I can tell anyway, but definitely a stronger one from the human side. It pretty much makes us pass out from the pleasure."

Esme's eyes ticked to me. "Oh."

~O~

Lauren was in no shape to drive any longer and Katja put her to bed upstairs. I called Charlie's cell, which went to voice mail, and told him we were spending the night at a friend's house so he wouldn't be looking for me. The room I had retreated to earlier was actually my private room, coincidently enough. I had a roommate until her furniture arrived. It wasn't that big of a deal. I've slept plenty of times with other girls when I was younger and a little more outgoing, well before high school and my socially awkward phase came into full swing.

Katja had already bought me a decent amount of clothes to wear for my position in the coven. Whatever it was involved a lot of tough-girl clothes. That's the only way I could describe all the leather, denim, solid color pullovers, and boots of varying heel length. There wasn't anything decent to sleep in like yoga pants or warm-ups. Instead, there was a large variety of lingerie that I definitely wasn't used to wearing. It wasn't anything overtly sexual except for a couple of items. Mainly, there were several silky short and cami sets of which I chose; that and a silk robe that came down to mid-thigh. It was comfortable without going over the top of which I was supremely thankful.

Esme chose to go ahead and perform the first exchange with guidance from Katja so there wouldn't be any surprises like all of my blood being taken instead of a healthy portion. I was simply getting ready for bed so I wouldn't wind up being stripped nude later after I passed out. I had a feeling Katja didn't wear a lot to bed back in her human days and assumed I was the same.

Barefoot, I padded down the stairs and saw that Esme was on a different couch and reclined in what I was becoming aware of as the exchange position. Katja had moved a single chair to the side to be close by, and both their heads turned toward me when I reached the bottom step. My robe was clutched tightly in my hands as I tried to keep my embarrassment subdued.

"Sit, Bella," Katja said with a soft smile. "Let's talk for a moment before we begin."

Esme held out her hand for me and I slid into position with my back to her front as she cradled me.

"As we continue the exchange you'll find there is less toll taken on your human body. That doesn't mean the pleasure you experience will diminish. You'll simply have more energy at the end, and eventually you will not lose consciousness. I estimate that will happen somewhere at the end of the beginning of January and by the time you feel virtually no drain energy-wise you will be ready to be turned. It varies from person to person, so we're not on a set schedule so to speak."

I nodded and relaxed as I felt Esme slide her hands around my waist.

"You have more than enough of my venom in a non-toxic form already flowing through you so there can be no doubt that I am your maker. Esme will merely be serving as a surrogate to keep a proper balance maintained. You'll still be feeding from me occasionally, but not nearly as often as you have been; definitely not every day like we have been."

"So, that means I'm not going to pick up any of her traits like I would from you?"

Katja shrugged. "Probably not. I've performed three other turnings like this, with a surrogate, and I haven't noticed any difference. However, this isn't an exact science, at least not yet. My venom is ancient compared to Esme's and it will dominate hers."

Looking up at Esme, Katja said, "You're a hundred and ten, correct? You've been a vampire for eighty-four years?"

Was that all? It seems like so much more when I think about her being around during the 1920's.

"That's right."

"So you see, Bella. There shouldn't be any doubt that you are mine."

It wasn't like I was worried about it or anything. Maybe it's a vampire thing. "I'm not worried. I wouldn't mind a few of her traits. She's very loving."

I felt a kiss on the side of my head and smiled.

"Very well," Katja said as she appeared more relaxed. "Esme, if you would like to begin? Remember, please, I will warn you once when you are coming close to disengaging. Then I will electrocute you. I will not chance Bella's wellbeing."

Esme nodded. "Do what you have to do to keep her safe."

I watched as she raked a single nail deep into her wrist and then held it up for me. I grabbed her arm and pressed my lips around the wound, sucking straightaway. My mouth filled with the taste of dewberries and I was sent away in my mind to a time I traipsed through the grass picking the flavorful fruit as a child and popping them in my mouth as fast as I could before Renée pounced and chided me for not washing them first. It was a happy memory that I had all but forgotten before it was brought back in full HD quality.

~O~

Lauren wound up waking me in the middle of the night as she pulled away and checked who it was she as sleeping with. The next moment she cuddled up and hitched a leg over my thighs, pressing her face onto my neck and sighing.

I didn't feel as drained as I did when Katja first fed me on Wednesday. Instead, I felt fairly at ease, not even minding that Lauren was taking liberties. She wasn't feeling me up this time at least, only taking comfort in my presence. Wrapping my arm around her I tightened my grip slightly and then nodded off again into a natural sleep.

An hour later I awoke again and this time I was very well rested and noticed Lauren was as well, seeing as how her tongue was sliding delicately over the shell of my ear. I tried to ignore it, but it was somewhat difficult seeing as it was having a very natural effect on my libido.

Turning my head I looked at her. Lauren's eyes were hooded with sleep and it actually made her prettier in an odd sort of way. She returned my look for a moment and then her eyes dropped down to what I assumed were my lips before returning. Not seeing any display of reluctance from me she closed in and stopped right before the point of no return and then pressed hers softly to mine.

I tasted maple and dewberries mixed together as the kiss deepened and her hand brushed up under my cami and came to a rest on my ribs, stroking me gently.

My free hand found purchase at the nape of her neck and the short hairs found there as our tongues intertwined, dancing back and forth mixing the flavors of Esme and Katja's venom. It was incredibly tastetastic. I know that's not a word, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment that could come close to describing the experience. I wasn't thinking about how strange it was that I was kissing someone that I pretty much heavily disliked only the day before. I wasn't thinking that I was grossed out by finding pleasure in kissing another girl. It wasn't like that at all. Her lips were very soft and warm. Her tongue was gentle and soothing. Her hand was barely pressing against my bare skin making me want just a little more of what she was offering. At least until she pulled it away and reared back, opening her eyes with a content grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," she whispered.

I licked my lips and watched as her eyes caught sight of my tongue. "Merry Christmas to you too."

After that she looked at me again and then her smile dropped away and a look of concern replace it before she spun around and slipped out of bed.

I waited for her to get dressed and leave the room. She didn't surprise me by not saying another word. We both had issues we needed to deal with and jumping into bed, much less a relationship was probably a bad idea. I could just see the gossip mongers at school playing with this revelation. The problem was I didn't see us moving further apart as time went on. Just a handful of hours ago we were at each other's throats and only a few minutes had passed before we woke and started to treat each other like lovers.

This just didn't happen in real life. Our arguing had nothing to do with unresolved sexual tension – at least not on my side. I was a fresh lesbian just shipped off the gay-factory line, or at the very least, bisexual. I had no idea how things worked in gay-land. It had to be different than heterosexual relationships, didn't it? Soon enough my operator's manual would arrive in the mail and I'd have some answers, either that or I had a lot of research ahead of me. Did Wikipedia have a lesbian page? Probably. What I needed was the Idiot's Guide to Being Gay. It probably had more answers.

Searching through my new closet I found the least butch outfit I could manage, because obviously that was the look that was being prepared for me. How did I get stuck with the masculine look? Was it because I didn't wear enough makeup? I shouldn't complain. Before I know it all the pants would be gone and I'd be stuck in dresses and skirts. It was better for my old image if I just went with the flow; blue jeans, white pullover, a thin leather jacket, and matching Steve Madden boots with virtually no heel. I felt almost normal, with just better quality clothes.

Hmm. Did I used to be this concerned about what I wore? God, I hope Alice didn't rub off on me too much.

When I made it downstairs Katja was talking to Esme by the kitchen and I just stood there and stared at the woman that bit me only hours previous. She'd changed and looked even younger, if that was possible. With the low-rise skinny jeans and the black ribbed long-sleeved top clinging to her every curve I could swear that she was eighteen and not a day older. It shouldn't be possible. Maybe it was the inch or two of pale midriff that was showing that made me think younger thoughts. Whatever it was, I liked it.

No, stupid Bella! You don't need another love interest in your already bogged down life. Besides, she's straight and married to a coven leader. Alice would probably kill me slowly with one of her stilettos in my sleep if I even thought of going in that direction. It was just because she was the one to give me my third sexual experience in less than a week. It didn't mean anything and she's not interested in me.

There! I released a breath and felt somewhat cleansed. Of course, with me being so loud both of them were standing there staring at me. They probably think I'm cooking meth in my back yard and sampling the product.

"Morning," I said brightly.

Esme glanced at her watch. "Barely. Did you sleep well?"

Damn. I forgot about the only sleeping a couple of hours thing. What am I going to do for the next seven?

"Uh-huh. Really good. I'm kind of pumped with the new flavor."

Katja smiled as I'm sure she remembered she tasted like maple syrup. "And what may I ask does Esme taste like to you?"

"Dewberries. Not that maple syrup doesn't taste good or anything. It's just too much of anything and I start to get sick of it, except for blood. I'm going to grab one. Do you two want anything?"

Esme's eyes were completely crimson at this point and damn if it looked sexy against her pale skin and black top. "I'm completely sated, Bella. Thank you for asking."

"As am I. I believe Lauren is on her second bottle if I'm not mistaken."

When I entered the kitchen Lauren was in fact popping the cap on her second bottle. Her eyes snapped to mine and I watched as they raked down my body for a second or two before she became increasingly agitated.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I actually thought we'd finally made a breakthrough with our constant bickering. In all truth I was tired of fighting. I was tired of all the negative emotions I'd been experiencing since September. I just wanted to be happy for once.

"Fine," she replied as she sipped from her bottle.

"If you…" I barely got the sentence started before she cut me off.

"Can we not talk about this? Call it a moment of weakness, alright?"

Was she referring to the kiss or maybe sleeping together again? I thought both were fine. We didn't take it far enough for it to be truly embarrassing. Believe me. I can barely look at Katja's eyes without remembering how she appeared as she looked up from between my thighs. A kiss between Lauren and I hardly made a blip on my radar. Actually, I thought I was doing pretty well so far in accepting my new awkward sexuality.

Instead of making her feel more uncomfortable I just gave her a single nod. "If that's what you want. No problem."

Lauren shut her eyes and I could tell her teeth were clenched behind her pressed lips. "No, it's not what I want, but I can't deal with this."

I stopped before opening the pantry. "If you tell me what you can't deal with then I'll try to not make it worse by doing or saying something uncomfortable."

She pointed at me with her index finger while holding her bottle. "There, right there. Quit acting so perfect! Why can't you just argue with me like we did before? It was so much easier before."

That threw me for a moment. "You _want_ me to argue with you?"

"Yes!" She took another swallow. "See before, at school, I could dislike you. You took all the attention away from me, and all my life here I've been an attention whore. I freely admit it! Why do you think I'm a freaking cheerleader? Cheerleader; attention whore. Attention whore; cheerleader! I like being the center of attention. But then you come along and without even trying, without even wanting it, you get it all!"

My eyes widened at the frantic look in hers.

"Oh, I see that you hate every minute of it and it drives me insane. Even when you're over at the Cullen table, sulking, everyone is still looking at you feeling so bad for you. I've actually had to get up sometimes and go eat in the courtyard because of it. And now here you are, totally freaking comfortable about switching teams after how long… a day? Three days? By the time we're back in school you'll be queen of the Seattle Gay Pride parade and everyone at school will think you're perfect again. And you know why?"

I opened my mouth to ask, but she cut me off again.

"I'll tell you why, because you're Bella. Easy going, water running off her back like a duck, Bella."

Lauren took another swig at the bottle. I was honestly wondering if it wasn't making her all manic to begin with.

"I woke up in your freaking arms totally content with my life. Vampires, venom, sucking blood, nothing freaked me out more than leaning up and kissing you and you totally accepting it like it was the most natural thing in the world! I could have taken it up a notch and made love you and it probably would have been perfect! Wouldn't it?"

I shook my head, totally confused.

"So, would you please, for the love of everything sacred and my sanity, please argue with me? Ignore my protests and bicker with me so I can continue disliking you?"

Oh shit. Unresolved sexual tension!

I may not have it, but Lauren does and it's about to make her head explode all over this nice clean kitchen!

Oh, sorry about the potty mouth, but the situation may warrant a curse word or three.

"Lauren, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! No! Fuck! Ugh! It's like talking to a brick wall."

"We can tell everyone that it was all your idea and you can be the one that broke Poor Bella out of her funk and I can point to you and say yep it was all her. You can even be like the one that calls the shots in the relationship."

She looked to the side like she was considering it for about half a millisecond. "No, it would never work. You've obviously got the whole hot and sexy butch thing working like nobody's business, and I'm obviously the more feminine of the two of us. Nobody would believe I'm the top and you're the bottom."

Should I be insulted there? I was teetering on the yes side, but there were too many variables, so the jury was still out.

"See there you go again! All ready to out yourself for the greater good. No, I don't want to be your girlfriend, Bella. There! Ha!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and then grabbed a bottle of blood. "Okay, whatever."

"Gaaah!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. We're going to be the center of attention of millions of people whenever vamps come out. You're going to be young and beautiful forever and we're in a coven with three of the hottest people you know – if I can be so bold. People are already going to be thinking that we're constantly in the middle of a lesbian threesome – seriously, think about the tabloids for even a second. So what harm will it do to actually enjoy what humanity you have left? Tease the boys with it. Make all the girls shocked when you're in the locker room. Where's the harm? Even if they're cruel or insulting, imagine what will be going through their minds when they find out that we're vampires and they've been pissing us off for months."

I grinned evilly, before I actually thought about the topic I was arguing; then I frowned.

No, that can't be right.

"I think I need to sit down," Lauren said. I nodded in complete agreement, took her hand and we walked out to the living room to drop down on the couch together.

Lauren snuggled up under my arm and just stared at the fire that seemed to be constantly lit. Man, Katja must burn an awful lot of wood.

~O~

I was so mesmerized by the fire that I didn't see Katja beside me until I heard a click and realized she was messing with my wrist. Looking down I saw a wide cuff or bracelet made of brushed silvery metal. It could have been stainless steel or real steel for all I know. Jewelry isn't really my forte. I just knew it felt kind of heavy and that there was a brass lock running plum with the sides so that it appeared to be a final puzzle piece that completed the item.

"One of the only things I remember of my human life so long ago was the goddess I prayed to every night, well, not her name, but the idea of praying and that she was responsible for the moon in the sky. That is what the engraving here represents."

Katja turned the bracelet over and I saw an odd shaped crescent moon, like it was a little too flat and about a third full.

"It's called a lunitsa. It will be the symbol of our new coven, Katová."

"Katová?"

She nodded at my proper pronunciation. "It's the feminine form of my profession, our profession, when you are finished with your training. That is the custom of my homeland."

Katja paused long enough to lift Lauren's left wrist and setting an identical cuff on her wrist.

"Katová Coven?" I tried it on for size. Not seeing anything wrong with it I nodded.

"From this day forward you will be known as Isabella and Lauren Katová or Bella as you prefer. I will be Kate Katová," she said while showing her own matching cuff. "I have others for when these eventually get torn off. Given our strength it is inevitable."

Lauren looked at hers, brushing her fingers over the etching and shifting the cuff so that it sat on her wrist more comfortably. Looking around I noticed that we were missing someone.

"Is Esme going to be a member too?"

Katja shook her head. "I've offered her a place, but she's declined at least until she's spoken to some others – the ones she mentioned to you at your reconciliation."

My lips pulled down as I remembered who Esme mentioned having issues with leaving me in Forks. "That's too many. It would destroy their family."

She reached up and stroked Lauren's hair, pulling some of it behind her ear. "They may think of themselves as a family, Bella, but they are a vampire coven. It's not in our nature to stay in one place forever. Even my sisters and I have split apart a number of times over the centuries. We stay in contact, of course, but sometimes we need to move on to appreciate what we have. When we do we always come back together."

I nodded in understanding.

"Besides, I have given permission for them to move back to Forks if they chose to do so. The Reveal is scheduled for October 31st of the coming year. Having them around for ten more months won't make that much of a difference. That's where Esme is now, speaking to the others in private."

Lauren sat up not sounding too pleased. "The Cullens are coming? Things were just starting to get back to normal."

"Things will never be normal again," I commented. "It'll be better this way."

She snapped her head around at me. "For you maybe, but what about me?"

Swiveling my wrist around, I showed her my cuff. "Forgetting something already? You're part of this too, Lauren."

She looked at her own for a moment and then up at me with apprehension in her eyes. "I don't know."

Our conversation was interrupted with Esme walking through the door with an equally concerned look on her face. "They're coming."


	5. Equerry

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks go to those that have taken time to offer their comments or reviews. They are always welcome and appreciated. Questions are welcome as well if you have any.

One note: This story has a floating pairing as any actual relationships in real life. Nothing is final. I can however say that there will be no threesomes.

**Chapter 5**

The spiral honey glazed ham came out okay for Charlie; I guess it did anyway since he ate like half of it by himself. I begged off claiming a sour stomach, but I did sit with him and we chatted for most of the lunch hour. We exchanged presents and I held back from chastising him for buying me a seriously nice laptop while he held back from commenting about how much I spent on his luxury fishing pole and new tackle box.

The whole experience was nice and straightaway uncomfortable as we sat there and tried to extend the family time. Charlie had spent far too long as a bachelor and I had almost equally as long tending to myself. We liked our privacy too much. So I went upstairs and ran through all the startup procedures for the computer, switching files and so forth when Mom called to wish me a Merry Christmas.

"How are you holding up, baby?"

"I'm fine, Mom, seriously. How's Phil?"

"Phil's doing great and quit changing the subject. I know you too well. You're not all down in the dumps anymore. What's changed?"

I've seen all the afterschool specials, watched a number of angst-ridden movies, and even read a few books where characters draw out telling their parents about their love lives, especially where a change in sexual preference is noted. That just wasn't me.

"I'm gay. Just found out yesterday."

"…"

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry? The connection must have clicked out or something. Did you say that you were gay? Gay as in a _gay ol' time_ or gay as in _I really like kissing girls_?"

"The second one… and other stuff too."

"Oh, okay. How was it?"

My mother had no shame in drilling me about any sexual practice I may or may not have experienced. I don't know how many conversations we had about _base designations_ and how far I was allowed to go with a boy before certain birthdays had occurred.

"Um, it was pretty great."

"Being in a same sex relationship may be just fine in a big city, but Forks is barely pushing four thousand people. Don't get me wrong; if being with a girl makes you happy then you go right ahead and be with one. I just don't want you to get hurt by the teasing you're likely to get."

Fiddling around with the desktop personalization I picked a picture of desert scene that reminded me of Phoenix and clicked on it. "I don't care what people think anymore, Mom."

"I'm sure whoever you've picked is a sweet girl. Just don't get yourself tied down so early in your life. You very well may regret it in a few years."

"We're just having fun, Mom. It's not like we're getting married next week or anything."

"So you two _have_ had sex?"

How do I get myself into these conversations?

"Uh…"

She could hear that I was waffling. I never did well with concealing things from her.

"Okay… just answer me one thing and I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

That was a dangerously loaded proposition, but if it ended the coming interrogation I sided with answering one question instead of her nagging me about something that I had no idea about. So I closed the laptop and prepared myself.

"Okay."

There was a positive throat noise I heard before she whispered conspiratorially into the phone. "How do you decide who the guy and who the girl is in bed?"

Really? Out of all the things she could think to ask, Renée wants to know who's on top? Trying not to put too much effort into lying through my teeth, I threw out the first thing that came to mind.

"We toss a coin."

"…"

"It's not like there has to be a guy and a girl in a girl/girl relationship, Mom. One of the reasons I like being with a girl is that I don't like penises."

What? It sounded good when it popped into my head a second ago. It was a complete lie of course. At least I think it was. I never had any experience with one since the one boy I wanted to experience one with disappeared to South America.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "They're pretty fun. Maybe you just haven't met the right kind of penis."

Pulling the phone away I looked at it for a moment to replay what she said in my head. "Believe me, I've met some penises. There are a lot of them in Forks and they won't leave me alone."

Renée finally put a halt to all generalizations. "Are we talking about the same thing here? I meant shapes, sizes, textures, and cuts. Are you talking about rude boys?"

"Probably both. They're like walking penises anyway. I swear I think I'm going to get Charlie to put a restraining order on this one guy. No apparently means _ask me again later and be as whiny as you possibly can when you do_."

"Yeah, I remember Forks well. There was this one guy, Ted Newman, he was really pushy; wouldn't take _leave me alone you horny freak and never talk to me again _for an answer. Me being married to your father never seemed to be a deterrent."

No, it couldn't be. I made a mental note to ask Mike Newman what his father's name was. It would explain so much; creepiness might indeed be genetic.

There was a noise as I pondered this and I looked to the side. Lauren was standing there looking entirely disheveled. It was probably the worst I'd ever seen her appear. Her hair was messy, but being so short I couldn't tell if she was trying out a new style or maybe she'd been laying down for a while and forgot to brush it out. She was also wearing ratty jeans and a sweatshirt. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was taking on my old style. That's definitely something that Lauren would never do.

"Uh, Mom, I have to go. Someone just came in."

"Is it your girlfriend? Is she cute?"

"Mom," I whined lightly.

"Fine. I expect a call or an email about her in excruciatingly vivid detail. A picture would be nice as well. If you don't send something then I'm coming up and meeting her for myself, and I'll bring baby pictures."

"You're evil," I snapped back.

"Love you!" Click.

Thumbing off the phone I turned back to Lauren who made herself comfortable on my bed once more.

"Christmas at the Mallory household isn't what it used to be. My dad showed up so I'm hiding out."

I shook my head. "Why here?"

She shrugged. "Nobody would ever think to look for me here of all places. I parked behind the hedge so nobody would see my car."

"You know, I'm sure Katja and Esme would love the company."

"Every time I go over there I get bit. I mean it's great, orgasms and all, but I lose like two pints of blood a session. I'm going to run out soon."

Shaking my head I looked down to mask my smile. "That's the reason you pass out, because you lost two pints of blood. The venom replenishes it really quick."

"Oh. Anyway, being around them makes me think of sex all the time and I think I need a break… not that you don't make me think about… nevermind. Can we just like snuggle or something. I feel somewhat normal when…" she trailed off when she realized what she was saying.

I just nodded and went to the door. "Dad, Lauren and I are going to talk about girl issues, so unless there's an emergency…"

"No problem!" he responded quite quickly. "I've got seven hours of football to watch!"

"God, I wish that worked with my mom."

I shrugged. "The last time I told him that he interrupted a conversation between Alice and me. We were talking about my period, so he knows to stay far away. I've never seen him so pale so quickly."

Lauren kicked off her shoes and started squirming out of her jeans. I guessed this meant some intense cuddling. Seeing as we've both seen the show I did the same and made sure to lock the door as she crawled under the covers. Once I made my way under she took what was becoming her traditional position snuggled up under my chin whenever we're in bed. Once she sighed with relief I figured everything was finally better.

"What are we going to do once school starts?" she asked in a subdued voice.

"That's another ten days away. I'm trying not to plan anything more than a few hours in the future at least until Alice gets here. If you would have told me I would be laying in my bed, half-naked with you two days ago…"

She looked up at me. "Does this bother you?"

Strangely enough it didn't. It felt completely natural. "No. It feels good."

Lauren pulled herself even closer, if that was possible, this time totally throwing her leg over mine sliding her foot along my calf with her knee coming to rest right over a very sensitive area, while her hand slid up my shirt and over my ribs for as much skin contact as possible, I suppose.

"Do you think you'll go back to the Cullens when they return?"

My hand lifted and I started playing with her hair as a distraction. "I doubt it. I mean, I'll visit most likely unless things are really uncomfortable, but I don't plan on being a Cullen. I'm a Katová, remember?"

"Right," Lauren said with an almost relieved sound to her voice. "But what if… I mean, He comes back."

"Edward?"

Her hand stopped stroking my ribs and she nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes. I'm not leaving our coven if that's what you mean."

Another sigh sounded and I got the idea that's not what she meant. It's so nice to have another girl to talk to. We understood these sounds and gestures for what they were. With guys we'd have to wait for at least a week for them to figure out something was wrong to begin with.

"That's not what you wanted to know."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going, except Lauren was so ADD about this whole thing that I wasn't sure which approach to take.

"No," she whispered.

With a small shrug I pet her hair and then let my fingers trail down her back. "Give me a hint?"

She didn't move for a good minute as I let my fingers drift up and down her spine then pause at the nape to tickle the fine hairs of her neck. Lauren quivered and I could feel her hand tighten at my side as she looked up at me. Her eyes were hooded again and I decided that I liked that look on her much better than her wide-eyed regular stare.

"It's like a drug," she said huskily. "I want more. I keep telling myself no, because that's not who I am, but then… I want more."

This time I was prepared when she shifted and pressed her lips against mine. My hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her into me. Lauren moved even more as she straddled my hips and both hands came out to cradle my face as our tongues started to do battle.

I let my arms drop, my hands caressing her sides as they moved to the hem of her sweatshirt lifting it up. She pulled away just long enough for me to pass it over her head and toss it to the floor. Lauren grabbed my top as I sat up and did the same for me, although I had a bra to rid myself of as well.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered while looking down at me. "You drive me crazy."

Instead of being the one on the receiving end this time I wanted to be the giving one. I may not know what the heck I was doing, but I know what I liked.

"Remember, Charlie's downstairs."

She grinned when I spun her to the side and took the top position. "Serves him right after what he did to my kitchen yesterday."

Dipping in I ran my tongue over her nipple and pressed it between my lips applying a good amount of pressure.

"Ohhh, shit," Lauren groaned. "I'm not going to be – AH – able to be quiet if you do this."

I paused and lifted up tossing my hair to the side. "We can always go over to the coven house. You can be as loud as you want and I can take my time with you."

Lauren bit her lip. I could see her warring with the decision, so I moved down and disappeared under the covers trailing my tongue between her breasts and over her abdomen.

"Oh shit," she hissed. "Yes, please, please."

Slipping her panties down her legs that she was as smooth as I was which made me wonder if Katja had done the deed. There was the faintest hint of maple to her natural scent and I knew it was Katja's venom already making its way into her system.

"Oh, please."

Lauren's legs were splayed apart and I shifted my hands underneath her butt, lifting to give me a good angle and then I did the same thing Katja did for me, laying my tongue full and wide, covering her sex before slowly stroking upward.

The bed moved and I heard Lauren's voice, except this time it was muffled, I guessed by the pillow. I suppose it was time for me to get to work.

~O~

"I feel so freaking relaxed," Lauren sighed kitten-like with a satisfied smile on her face. "I hope it's like this every time."

With a smile I lay there facing her. "Every time? You mean like girlfriend-every time?"

Her eyes lazily opened and she playfully scowled at me as her leg lifted and set itself over my hip. "If you think I'm letting you go then you're nuts. I don't give a shit what everyone thinks at school. They can kiss my lily-white ass as long as you do that to me at least a dozen times a week… maybe more. I haven't decided. So you're sort of stuck with a lesbian type, cheerleader, attention whore girlfriend."

I smirked. "Oh goodie. It's just what I wanted for Christmas. There is a Santa after all!"

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Billy just called. He and Jake are on their way over to watch the Vikings and Ravens game. I was going to order some pizza. Do you and Lauren want some?"

I looked at her and spat my tongue out in disgust. "No, Dad. We're good."

"Okay, well come on down after a while I want to introduce Lauren to the guys and all. Your mom's coming over too."

"Renée?" I called back totally confused.

"No; Sylvia's coming over."

Lauren covered her face. "Oh god. My house or the coven house tonight?"

"Coven house. No neighbors to disturb and we can stay up as long as we want."

She nodded.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad. We'll be down in a little bit. We're finishing up our girl talk."

"Oh… Okay."

Lauren giggled and then looked at me heatedly for a moment before ducking her head down and taking one of my nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and eliciting a repressed moan from me.

"You're an evil cheerleader. Don't get me any hotter that I already am."

~O~

We spent the next thirty minutes repairing all the damage we did to each other, dressing and working the knots out of my hair. By the time we made an appearance downstairs everyone was already there.

"There you are, baby," Sylvia said with a smile as she was cuddling with Charlie on the couch. "You look a lot happier than when you left earlier."

We decided then was not the time to come out to everyone since it was Christmas, just in case they weren't thrilled about having their daughters doing the same thing they were doing. We'd chose to tell them separately and privately instead.

What I was more concerned with was the apparent steroid usage at La Push. Jake was huge! He filled Charlie's recliner and nearly dwarfed it. When he unfolded himself and lumbered over to give me a hug I felt like I was breaking my neck just looking up at him.

"Gheez Jake. What have you been eating?"

His smile faltered and I could swear he was sniffing me before he looked over at Lauren.

"I'm Jake."

"Lauren Mallory," she said with a nod.

"Oh… right. You came out to the beach with them that day."

Lauren's eyes widened. "You're _that_ Jake?"

His eyes darted back and forth between us. "Uh, yeah. Hit a growth spurt. Listen, um, Bella can I talk to you in the kitchen…" he eye Lauren for a second. "Alone."

I tapped Lauren on the hand and nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back. Did you want anything to drink?"

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Jake. "No, I'm good. Don't forget we were supposed to stop by Kate's. We're already late."

When Jake closed the kitchen door behind us he spun on me. "You're gay?"

I blinked and flinched liked I was slapped. "What? How…?"

"I can smell her all over you and you all over her."

For a brief second I thought I reeked of sex or something which wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but I remembered washing my face and hands pretty well.

Jake's jaw was tight and I could see the muscles in his face twitching. "First Cullen and now… you're gay?"

"Keep it down, Jake. I haven't told Charlie yet, and I would appreciate you not saying anything until after tomorrow. I planned on telling him then."

He spun around and I watched as his hands clenched and released at least four times.

"What about—I mean—us?"

Oh. "Jake. You're a good friend, but I'm kind of in a relationship right now, and even if I wasn't we've seen each other a half dozen times over the last year? If you were interested there are these things called dates. You ask a girl or a guy I suppose…"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun," I shot back at his attitude. "Sure, I noticed you seemed interested, but you never said anything. What am I supposed to do? Hmm? So, please, step back and think before you say anything else."

He did just that, leaning against the counter and palming his face. "You're right. I'm sorry. Damn. I'm sorry. I've really been on edge recently and everything is setting me off."

My shoulders relaxed and I set a hand on his forearm. "It's okay… Jesus Jake, you're burning up."

Reaching up and felt his forehead. He was. It felt like he was pulling a temperature over well over a hundred.

"Do you feel sick?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"I think you better go to the hospital. Jake, that fever's not normal."

"I'm feeling better already. I just need something to eat."

Cue the telltale knocking at the door. I frowned at him and made sure he made it to the recliner as Charlie paid off the pizza guy. Leaning into Billy side I whispered. "Jake is burning up. He needs to see a doctor."

Billy's face went worried for a moment until he saw Jake who was eying the stack of pizza hungrily. "He just needs to eat, Bella. Trust me, it's a tribal thing."

That was their answer for everything. I remembered it well from my summers spent going back and forth to the Rez before I stopped coming.

"Fine. Dad, Lauren and I promised we'd stop by Kate's this afternoon."

He glanced over at my girlfriend – how weird does that sound? "Okay; you staying over there again tonight?"

I looked at Sylvia and her corner of her mouth twitched. "Yeah, I think so. You guys have fun with the game and… stuff."

~O~

"You guys have fun with the game and _stuff_?" Lauren was holding back her laughter. "You've really got to work on your subtly, Bella."

I glared at her, but there was no heat behind it since she was holding my hand as she was driving. "I'm not used to my dad having a life outside of sports, fishing, and drinking two beers every evening. It's just… different, and I have trouble with change like that."

Lauren squeezed my hand. "Looks like you're pretty good with change. You just have to get used to someone else changing."

When we arrived at the coven house Esme was missing which meant that her family was already back. Who moves on Christmas? Katja was busy on her laptop on the couch and smiled as we walked in. She paused and then looked at us funny.

"Congratulations you two."

My face flushed as I knew she could smell us. Lauren grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Thanks. We're official now. I got over my anger hump, so I promise no more freaking out."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Lauren," said Katja said sagely. "You've already received your presents so may I assume you were looking to get away for the evening?"

I touched my cuff with my free hand and smiled at the feeling of belonging. "My dad is hosting a football party and Lauren's mom's there so… yeah, we'll be spending the night."

That brought a smile to her face. "Excellent, I always enjoy young love. Now go have fun and then shower afterward. We'll have guests tonight and we'll be presenting a formal front."

"Cullens," Lauren said with firm tone.

"Yes. Lauren I'd like you in the navy blue suit skirt – a business look for you, and Bella in the black leather and… go ahead and make it all black. I want you looking threatening tonight."

"I have clothes?" Lauren asked.

"Several. They'll be here at nine o'clock; leave an hour and a half to get ready… that gives you four and half hours to yourselves. Have fun."

Lauren bounced, literally. She pulled on my hand nearly dragging me to the kitchen to grab several bottles of synthetic blood. I gave her an odd look.

"We'll need the energy."

I actually giggled and downed one right there before swiping two more for me. We threw Katja knowing grins as we headed upstairs.

~O~

"Do I look okay?" Lauren asked me as she smoothed out her skirt for the fifth time.

"You look great; very professional. I like your hair like that too."

It was brushed forward and kind of messy, but not too messy. What do I know about hair? Mine was pulled back severely tight across my scalp and into a medium ponytail. Lauren did my makeup very dark. Even when I wasn't trying I looked angry. She said it was a tough girl look and it made her want to jump me. Seeing as we had sex for three hours with moderate brakes in between to rest and drink I thought that was saying something.

I felt somewhat out of place with all the dark clothes. It was stiff leather, but styled to fit me perfectly. It made me wonder what exactly Katja did to get the measurements. Probably one night after she fed me and I was passed out back in October. No, that wasn't creepy at all, but who was I to talk. I let Edward watch me sleep for almost six months.

"Wear the Burberry boots with that. You'll be taller than me in them."

Looking in my closet, I didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. "Which ones?"

"The inch and a half platforms with five inch heels that lace in the front."

"Five inches? I'm supposed to look threating not comical. I'll be falling down wherever I walk."

When I spotted the ones Lauren indicated I nearly laughed.

"They have grippy rubber soles and the platform makes it so it'll only feel like three inch heels."

"Three and a half."

"Whatever. Try them out. Trust me. You'll look seriously hotter than you already are."

With a firm frown in place I sat down with the boots and slid them on. As I tightened the laces Lauren backed up to get a good look at me. The boots were really comfortable and soft inside and they did look good, but heels and I just don't get along. Well, except for those four inch booties Katja originally bought for me, but that was the exception, not the rule. When I finished I looked up at her and she was just standing there with her arms crossed and a glassy look to her eyes. I slowly stood making sure I didn't fall and if I did that it would be backward onto the bed.

"Oh… baby."

"Baby?" I asked. Terms of endearment just didn't go with Lauren's personality.

She was wearing two inch heels and I was still maybe an inch taller, but it was a big change going from two inches shorter. I didn't exactly look down at her when she approached me and slid her hands inside my jacket to caress my body through the thin pullover.

"I hope they leave soon. You're going to have a busy night."

Considering all the makeup I kissed her lightly. "I look forward to it."

We left the room and Lauren took it slow for me. At first I concentrated too hard on making sure I was stepping properly, but by the time we were at the bottom of the stairs I felt fairly well with them. She was right. The sole of the boot made walking a lot easier with them. It was as if Katja took all of that into account when she bought them.

"Perfect. I don't think I could do any better myself," Katja said as she caught sight of us. "We have little time, girls. So this is how things will play out. Lauren, you are to be on my left a half step behind me as well as you can manage. Your job tonight is to smile and be cordial to our guests. They will have likely hunted before coming, but offer them the synthetic blood anyway. I've set up some at the bar just in case. Serve in the glasses, but let them come to you."

She gave me her attention next. "Bella, you'll be attending me a half step behind and a full step to the right of me at all times. Never leave my side for any reason unless I give you leave. When you are a vampire this will be the traditional bodyguard location. For now it's simply practice."

"A bodyguard? I don't know anything about fighting."

Katja smiled at me. "No, you don't. However, your gift will be at play. Spend your time concentrating on anyone that moves out of turn. As I said this is a formal event. They will be approaching us in a specific manner until formalities are over. I'll make sure you know when they are so that you can relax. If anyone steps out of formation concentrate on them. It doesn't have to be anything specific, just do so."

Lauren tugged at her cuff, settling it on her wrist. "So I'll just be a server tonight?"

Katja reached up and brushed Lauren's cheek with the back of her fingers. "You Lauren are eventually going to be the face of our coven. I won't have time to speak to every television, radio, or print personality that will inevitably want interviews. That's where you come in."

Lauren's breath caught. "Really?"

I think my girlfriend just had a happy-time standing right there. If Katja told me something like that I'd probably pass out.

"Really, Eleazar told me your gift will be excellent for these kinds of situations. Once it's fully developed you should be able to… the word he use was mesmerize the crowd, but Eleazar tends to be overly dramatic at times. I have a feeling you'll be using your charisma to sway people toward your way of thinking. Of course, I could be totally wrong and you could wind up mentally dominating anyone you speak to and make them your willing slave."

Katja smile wistfully. "That could be fun, but unlikely."

I cleared my throat and grinned at her. "Don't get any ideas, Lauren I'm a mental shield. Your wicked ways won't work on me."

"Curses."

"_Au contraire_, Bella. Your shield is a secondary effect of your true gift. Remember concentrate on the people I told you about. Perhaps we might even see an example tonight."

My mouth opened slightly and then shut again. We discussed this very briefly last Wednesday that this was one of the reasons I was being turned this way, but I always thought that I was a mental shield and it would develop into something like a physical shield as well, but from the way she was talking that wasn't it at all.

"You mean I'm not a shield?"

"No. Think of it like this. You know how when you get in a car to travel from one place to another?"

"Uh… yeah."

"You're also protected from the elements while you're inside the car. It's a secondary effect of traveling that way."

"So, I'm a traveler?" I was getting confused.

"No. I'm just using that as an example."

"Can you maybe give me an example using my actual gift? What did Eleazar say, specifically?"

Katja looked toward the front door. "Later, Bella. They approach. Positions please."

I frowned at being denied, but I made a mental note to ask her what it was after everyone was gone. Lauren was about to bounce off the walls. She was probably still envisioning feeding her inner attention whore in front of a studio camera in Seattle or something. Me? I get to stew, yet again. Everyone makes me wait and I've found that I get seriously tired of waiting, tired of being patient Bella with the flowing red cape and the big P&B on my chest. No, that would look silly. People would think I was Peanut Butter Girl or something. "Choosey vampires choose Jif."

"What was that, Bella?" Katja asked.

"Sorry, mind wandering."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I knew I should be concentrating on concentrating. "Sorry."

My eyes flickered to the Mercedes and Jeep that just made the final curve onto the clearing when the lead car's front tire exploded. Well, it was more of a really loud pop before going flat and shredding itself on the drive. I immediately looked over at Katja.

"I didn't do that."

"Nobody says you did, Bella. Hold your positions."

The Mercedes pulled off to the side with the Jeep close behind, before everyone started piling out. Carlisle was there, glancing at his tire with a contemplative look on his face. I wondered if he'd owned a car long enough for a tire to actually go flat. Well, at least Rosalie is along and she can change it for him.

Alice was in the background pointing at us. I wish I was a vampire already so I could hear what they were saying. A few of them blurred and then they formed a staggered line. Carlisle was in the lead. To his right, in my position, was Jasper and then beside and behind him was Rosalie. To Carlisle's left were Esme, Alice, and then Emmett. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I was almost thankful for that. Not that I didn't want to see him, but this wasn't really the time. Privacy was needed for our first conversation, a lot of privacy.

Rosalie was glaring at me and then she glared at Lauren before she tripped and almost fell forward, catching herself at the last second without breaking her stride too much. I felt like I was in some bad cowboy movie and we'd come to the showdown portion of the film.

Emmett saw me and winked, but I held my place and facial expression of calm indigestion. That's about all the tough girl image I could manage in front of people that have seen me cower behind Edward on several occasions. They already knew me and knew that I was lovable, adorable, cuddly Bella and not some adventure-girl knock off.

"Greetings Katrina," Carlisle said as they came to a stop about ten feet in front of us. At least he could pronounce her name properly. "Thank you for inviting us back to our home."

Was that some kind of joke? It was really hard to tell with him. He had one of the straightest faces in the world and probably the ability to lie to anyone without their being any wiser. After all he's been doing it for literally centuries.

Something clicked on the ground and I looked down to see a button had fallen off Carlisle's shirt and rolled to a stop inches in front of me.

"Hello, Carlisle. You remember my Equerry, Bella and her companion and my Private Secretary Lauren. Both are members of my coven."

Without a single blink of surprise from him he nodded at each of us. Emmett, on the other hand was baffled as he looked me over. I followed each of their eyes. Alice was avoiding me with a contrite look on her face, Esme's attention was on Katja, and Jasper was studying me. What the heck was an Equerry? It sounded vaguely horse-like and I didn't know much more than any other person on the street about horses.

"Companion?" Emmett asked out of turn, before Alice lifted a foot and kicked him behind in a subtle attempt to get him to be quiet.

Katja took advantage of the interruption. "Where is the rest of your coven, Carlisle? I was told Edward would be here."

"My apologies. His connecting flight in Houston was delayed. He won't be arriving until an hour from now."

"Very well, contact him and make sure he gets here as soon as possible. We won't begin formalities until then. What I have to say is handed down from the Queen and she won't tolerate any misunderstandings or excuses. Until then, consider our business postponed. Lauren has refreshments available at your request."


	6. Blue Blood

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thank you to all of you who take time to jot a few words of encouragement, comment, or review.

**Chapter 6**

Vampires milled about. Emmett was the first to find the bar and Lauren poured him a glass of synthetic blood. I knew out of all of them he'd be the one to try it since he was the most vampire-like out of the Cullen family. Jasper was keeping pace with Carlisle who was chatting with Katja, and Esme was showing Rosalie and Alice the house.

Me? I was getting twitchy with nothing to do but stand there and look threatening or maybe angry. Jasper kept looking my way. Every once in a while he'd give me a strange look with his gold eyes. He obviously hadn't tried the new blood. Frankly, I thought he'd be all for it.

"How are you adjusting, Bella?" Carlisle asked, bringing me out of my musings.

"Adjusting?"

"From what Esme tells me, you've ingested quite a bit of venom. There are bound to be changes."

"Oh." That's what he meant. He was a doctor after all. Of course he'd be interested in knowing the effects the venom has on me. "Fine."

"I think Carlisle wishes to know of any physical or mental changes you are experiencing, Bella," Katja clarified.

I glanced over at the bar and then back to her as she gave me the slightest of nods.

"Good, actually. I'm stronger, in better health obviously," I said as Lauren passed me a glass of synthetic blood and I lifted it to my lips for a sip. Jasper actually broke character and gaped at me. "My diet has changed."

"You're not a vampire," Carlisle said with great interest. "How are you digesting the blood?"

"I'm not a science experiment, Carlisle."

He smiled that same placating smile he gave everyone. I wondered if it was some kind of default he retreated to whenever he didn't know what to do. "My apologies. I didn't mean to come across so clinical; a bad habit I've acquired in my profession I'm afraid."

Emmett bent down and watched me with amused interest as I took a larger swallow.

"Hello, Emmett."

"You're so badass, Bella. Like the new blood?"

"Taste great; less filling."

He barked a laugh. "Humans drinking blood. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Technically, neither Bella nor Lauren is completely human any longer," Carlisle said as a matter of fact. "I assume your sleep cycles have changed, and your senses are enhanced."

I nodded. "And I'm gay."

Carlisle blinked. I was extremely amused that I finally caught him off guard. "You're…"

"Gay; a lesbian if you want to get more technical. You've already been introduced to my girlfriend, Lauren."

Conversation seemed to stop all around us. Lauren beamed and took my hand over the bar, lacing our fingers together.

"The venom did this?" he sounded flummoxed.

Looking over at Lauren I winked and then looked back. "No, I'm pretty sure the awesomely great sex did it."

Lauren nodded. "Definitely. Awesome sex."

There was something inside me wanting to lash out at them. Nobody had said anything about them abandoning me. No apologies were offered; no excuses; nothing. The only person that had made any effort was Esme and only because I was walking away from her the previous day, and even then it was something lame. Yes, I forgave them, but I at least wanted them to say something acknowledging that they messed up. Who knows when or even if they would have shown up if the Volturi hadn't gotten bored with their day-in day-out existence.

"Katja, may I have a moment?"

She nodded and I turned to make a beeline straight toward Alice whose eyes suddenly got wider. I grabbed her wrist firmly. "We need to talk, alone."

Her lips twisted to the side and the ashamed look returned, but she nodded. We stepped out front and closed the door behind us before stepping down off the porch. It didn't matter how far we went, unless it was a few hundred yards from the property, everyone inside would hear us anyway.

"So…," I started hoping she would give in and take over from there. "What the hell, Alice? Seriously? Not even an email letting me know that you actually cared?"

"I wasn't allowed!"

"Not even a text message before you shut off your phones? Something to let me know that you thought I was worth anything, really? All the rest, even Edward I could understand, but you? You were my best friend, my sister!"

Her eyes were filled to the brim with venom threatening but unable to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry. There are rules when you're in a coven. You should know… or maybe not since you're not a vampire yet. You _have_ to follow the coven leader's orders. Edward talked him into complete silence and that was the order."

I stood there and stared down at her. "Are you saying that if Carlisle came out here and told you to do a striptease that you'd get down on it?"

"He wouldn't do that, and no. It's just a serious offense, Bella. I'm sure Kate will explain, but when you're a vampire and you enter into a coven you take an oath. If you can't live up to it then you're either banished or you leave. It's not for the little things, but a direct order given by your leader isn't something you ignore because you don't like it."

A frustrated noise came out of my throat and I turned away to put some distance between us.

"Do you hate me?" she asked and all I could picture was a little puppy behind me who knew it messed all over the new carpet and was down on its belly asking forgiveness.

"I never hated you, you dope. I'm kind of ticked off at Edward right now though."

Alice gave an unnecessary sigh. "Yeah, he eventually told us what he said to you. Emmett smacked him through a wall. Once Jasper had let him feel what I was going through Edward took the first flight south the next morning. We haven't seen him since."

"And now he's coming back? Wonderful," I said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"He was ordered back by Kate. Apparently, unless he switches covens he has to be here for the Reveal and not in a foreign country. Besides, it would look odd if he didn't return to school with us."

When I looked back up at her she was still in the same position I'd left her in. "I'm not the same person I was in September."

"I know. You dress better for one." There was a slightly teasing tone to Alice's voice.

"I know. Heels."

"Five inch heels and platforms no less. You've come a long way, Bella."

Hooking my thumbs on my pants pockets I shook my head. "I mean I'm not putting up with things I don't like anymore. I learned my lesson. If I want something then I'm going to take it. If someone hurts me I'm going to hurt back. Can you deal with that?"

"Have you been channeling Rose?" When I rolled my eyes she stepped in. "I'm kidding. Can I have a hug?"

I shrugged. "Lauren might get jealous."

Alice closed her eyes and giggled. "She might at that. I'll take my chances."

I wrapped my arms around my once and future best friend and felt my eyes tear up.

"By the way," she said. "Try to be more spontaneous when you have sex with her. When you made the decision to do it in your room at your house I caught the whole show. I think I'm emotionally scarred from the experience."

"Alice!" I nearly yelled, mortified that she saw everything.

"What? I can't just turn it off after it starts, and I've been watching you since Esme came back, which again… scarred. I'm not supposed to see my mother figure having what might as well be lesbian sex with my best friend."

"We were just biting each other!"

"Your point being what, that you're a frisky little kitty? And before you ask, no, you may not bite me and suck my venom so you can have pseudo-sex with me. Neither can Lauren. I'm very heterosexual, thank you. Rose might have a different opinion…"

"Alice!" Rose yelled from the porch.

"Emmett wants to watch," she said with a smirk before the look on her face drifted off and I saw she was going into one of her visions. "Edward's seconds away. He just decided to come in from the back since he ran the entire way from Seattle to get here quicker."

"Where?"

Alice pointed to the tree line on the left side of the house and I glared in that direction so he could see how angry I was at him for chaining all of his family down while he fled the country. I wanted my anger to be the first thing he saw when I came into view.

WHOMP!

"Ouch!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked up and a tall and very thick Western Hemlock started collapsing and Alice jumped in front to shield me from the explosive impact when it hit the ground no more than fifty feet away. Dirt, bark, branches, even cement from the driveway blew up into the air. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the house being carried by Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" she said as she put me down.

I nodded and then ducked out of the way of the shower of dirt raining down around the house. "What was that?"

"Edward. He ran into the tree at top speed."

~O~

Emmett was out in the middle of the clearing, laughing uncontrollably. Rosalie was trying to talk him down. Carlisle and Esme were tending to Edward who was still sitting on the forest floor looking dizzy and out of sorts. I did manage to see him very soon after the incident and there were cracks all over his face on both sides, but they were healing themselves fairly quick.

Lauren, Katja, and I were on the porch overseeing the destruction the massive tree cause and Alice was sitting on the tree itself.

"May I assume at that moment you were very angry at Edward for obvious reasons?" Katja asked.

I glanced over at her and had to perform a double-take. She was observing me closely. "Uh… I guess?"

Lauren looked at me as if in a new light. "Are saying that Bella made him do that?"

A snort escaped my lips. "What? No way. I just looked over there when Alice told me he was coming."

"And you concentrated on how annoyed you were with him," Katja finished.

"No… well, yes, sort of. I wanted him to see how angry I was at him for leaving his family and hiding after all this mess."

"I see."

"No… what do you see?"

She turned and looked through the door at Jasper who was studying a bottle of synthetic blood like it held the mysteries of the universe, but not drinking any. "Jasper, may I bother you with a request?"

He looked up and in another second he was standing beside us. "Ma'am?"

"I'd like to test a theory if you are willing. Would you tell me what Bella is feeling at the moment?"

Jasper looked at me without a thought. "Primarily caution mixed with a slew of other emotions that are normal in this situation. Anxiety, a little anger, and now it's turning to dread."

"Excellent thank you. One last request. Would you project contentment at her?"

He flicked his eyes to Katja and then back at me. Nothing happened and he frowned before doubling up and narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh!" Alice called out and fell backward off the tree.

Emmett apparently saw and started laughing again while Rosalie threw up her hands and stalked toward us. Jasper ran off to see what happened to his wife.

"What's happening, Katja?"

She slid her hand around my waist and hugged me lightly. "Your true gift is manifesting itself."

"But I'm not…" a vampire yet.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Imagine how strong you'll be when you are."

Alice had a happy look on her face when Jasper and her rounded the top of the tree and headed our way.

"My gift rebounded off Bella and hit Alice," Jasper nearly growled.

"Yes," Katja said with a proud smile. "I'm aware. It was possibly the angle of attack. She was the closest person in the way, somewhat like a ricochet if I'm not mistaken. Now it's my turn."

When she turned to face me she said, "If I'm right then I won't be able to pull my hand away. After five seconds, if I don't, then please step back. Lauren, your hand please. You will experience a mild shock like static electricity. Ready?"

Lauren rubbed her hand on the side of her skirt and then held it out. I heard a tiny high pitched pop and Lauren shook her hand out after with a minor wince of annoyance.

"And now Bella." I held my hand out.

There was the same pop, but then it started getting louder and louder, popping rapidly one after the other, but I didn't feel a thing. When the five seconds were up I jerked my hand away and Katja dropped to her knees, gasping out in pain.

"That's what everyone complains about! Wow!"

Carlisle was there in the next second. "You were caught in a reciprocating loop, frozen, unable to move."

"Yes," Katja said as she accepted a hand up. "I would really like to see what happens if Aro ever touches her. That would be a delight!"

Everyone was looking at me with new eyes.

"What is her gift if not a shield?" Carlisle said pondering the problem.

Katja sighed and seemed as if she had finally shaken off the feedback from her own gift. "Perhaps we should ask Bella."

"What? I don't know." I really didn't. The whole thing sounded like a shield of some type, but that didn't explain what happened with Edward.

"I know!" Emmett said as he whooshed in on the scene. "I know! Bella, what's your one defining trait. Something that has always followed you around long before you met any of us."

Shaking my head, I glared at him. "What? I don't have a clue."

"Her lack of any instincts regarding self-preservation?" Jasper offered.

"Nope," Emmett said with a clap. "Try again."

"Her atrocious fashion sense?" Rosalie replied.

I looked at her and just flipped her off.

"Nope!"

Esme ended the guessing game with growing frustration. "Emmett just tell us what you think it is."

He waggled his eyebrows at us. "First are the clues that nobody seems to have noticed since we've arrived. The blow out, even though Rosie just put new snow tires on the Mercedes. Carlisle's button mysteriously falling off, even though I know Alice just bought him that shirt two days ago."

"Yes!" Alice bounced. "I know what it is!"

Throwing her an annoyed look I pinwheeled my hand. "Anything else?"

"Rosie tripping on the way over here, and a bird deciding to relieve itself right in front of his face the moment before he passed the last set of trees making him slam face first into a century old tree. What does all that spell?"

Everyone looked at him as he rocked slightly on the balls of his feet. "Okay one last clue. What hasn't Bella done once since we've been here, even in those skyscraper heels she's wearing?"

"I haven't fallen?" I suggested.

"Right… annnnd?" Nobody was offing to guess and I watched as Emmett's shoulders slumped. "You guys suck. No wonder I always win at Clue. Two words; Bad Luck. Our little Bella-boo here is channeling all her bad luck onto others, mainly people that are ticking her off. The shield is like bad luck hovering around her body and never letting anyone that attacks her to connect. The bad luck hit and it ricochets off in a different direction. Kate got caught in the loop thing 'cause she's touching the bad luck directly."

He clapped his hands together again. "So am I awesome or what?"

"I don't think you're bad luck, Bella," Lauren said as she patted me on the shoulder.

That made me feel a tiny bit better. "Bad luck?"

Emmett nodded. "All your human life you're like a bad luck magnet. If there was a decent chance that you would fall, it would happen. If there was a decent chance that danger was in the area, you would attract it. If the most powerful and deadly species in existence lived somewhere in the country, you would move to that same town and expose yourself to it. Now that you're not so human anymore you're channeling that stuff and whacking people over the head with it!"

At that he thumbed at Edward who was up again, but still swaying slightly as he approached with Esme holding onto his arm.

"That can't be true," I whispered, but Katja took my hand and nodded to me.

~O~

We were back inside at the bar finishing my drink, severely distracted about the nature of my gift while Alice was tucked neatly under Jasper's arm as he was staring at the bottle of synthetic blood once more.

"Try it if you want, Jazz," she said with encouragement.

His eyes were edging from gold to black since he caught the scent of what was in my glass.

"It does smell very close to the real thing, but what if…"

I rolled my eyes. Why does everything have to be so Emo with him regarding this issue? "Jasper, it's fake blood, you don't have to hurt anything and you can have as much as you want. Katja has creates of this stuff in the pantry. You can even carry it around with you at school in your backpack if you want, so you'll never have to feel thirsty ever again."

He looked up at me and there was only the slightest slip of gold surrounding his iris.

"If you bite me when there is something to drink sitting in your hand I'm going to be seriously angry with you."

Jasper's lips turned upward at the statement since the last time I saw him he was fighting everyone to have a tasty little Bella snack in the living room of the Cullen home.

"I still haven't apologized…"

"Ugh," I said in frustration before reaching over and twisting off the cap. "Don't apologize for being thirsty – drink."

As soon as the lid left the bottle the last of golden color left his eyes and he brought the bottle to his lips and tipped his head back. I watched as his throat worked and even heard a nummy sound escape between swallows. Alice glanced at me holding in a giggle. Six or seven second later and the bottle was empty.

"That was…," he shuddered and opened his eyes, "… really good."

"Would you like another," Lauren asked from behind the bar.

"Thank you, ma'am, I would." Jasper's attention was brought back to me while Lauren filled a tall glass for him. "How does it stop the frenzy?"

That wasn't something I knew. Edward once described feeding as a sort of trance all vampires go into once they've tasted blood. They won't stop until they've fed fully. It's what makes drinking from willing humans so dangerous. Maybe there was some funky enzyme in the blood that fooled vampire pallets. I didn't have a clue.

"You'll have to ask Carlisle about that. Maybe he knows."

Alice's eyes ticked to my side a moment before I felt someone lay the lightest of touches on my elbow. "Bella, if you have a moment? I'd like to speak with you."

My grip on the glass I held tightened as I pursed my lips to hold back a hasty retort. "Another time, Edward; Katja's going to start the meeting soon."

I didn't see any gesture since I was purposefully not looking at him. "Perhaps after the formalities are concluded then?"

As I looked up Lauren was giving Edward a nasty glare much like the person that used to sit at the lunch table with me not so long ago. "She'll be very busy after that too. You had your chance, Cullen. She's my girlfriend now."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stiffen, but he made no other move. "How—how are you blocking me?"

Lauren looked at me for a second and then smirked evilly. "Can't break into my head like you do everyone else? Bad luck that. Here's a newsflash Edward Cullen: people's thoughts are their own; keep your… gift to yourself."

His hands went behind his back. "Forgive me; normally I don't have much control over who I read. I'll wait at your convenience, Bella."

Esme came over when Edward left and motioned to the couches. "Kate is ready to begin. If you'll take your places."

Jasper and I finished our drinks promptly and I stood behind and to the side of the couch while Lauren took her place beside Katja. Everyone else spread themselves on the other two couches with Carlisle directly in front of my coven leader.

"As you know, the Reveal is scheduled for October 31 of this year. Tanya is already in Washington DC along with a representative of the Volturi presenting select members of Congress and the President's staff with our credentials and bona fides. Production of Blue Blood should ease the way in showing our sincerity."

Carlisle leaned forward with a question already. "Pardon me; a clarification. Blue Blood?"

"It's the brand label that the Volturi chose. Since their people are the ones that invented it they get to choose the name."

Leave it to the Volturi to perpetuate their perceived royal nature.

"They've already donated promotional units to hundreds of hospitals and research laboratories around the world for testing. They have over fifteen years of research submitted to the FDA so it's only a matter of time before approval for wide spread production is reached. In the meantime hundreds of cases are being sent to each major coven house for distribution."

Even I raised my eyebrows at this.

"You will begin nightly patrols, as will every coven. Spread the word to any nomads over the next ten months. Vampires will no longer feed from humans under penalty of death. Tanya, Irina, and I have already started making calls to anyone that we know who possess cell phones or a permanent residence. I suggest you do the same."

"Pardon me," Carlisle interrupted again. "Another clarification. I thought the Volturi were stepping back over their policing the entire world. Who will be administering these death sentences?"

"Details to be determined later, Carlisle. You can assume that whoever is the Territory Leader will be ultimately responsible for his or her constituency."

He glanced up at me for a moment and then back at Katja. "Very well."

"The Volturi's ultimate goal is to be accepted as citizens throughout the world. There will undoubtedly be resistance. We anticipate most of Western Europe, the United States, Canada, Australia, and select Asian countries will capitulate soon enough. Eastern Europe, Africa, South America and the majority of Asia is spotty at best."

It looked as if Carlisle agreed with the conclusions.

"Once we have a proper census of how many vampires are in our territories and that they all have means of contact then we will proceed further. We only have ten months so that means we don't have much time. Regardless of if a nomad hears about the change or not they will be held responsible for their actions, so I suggest you and the other covens are diligent in your attempts to hunt them down."

Carlisle nodded and looked as if he was pondering something. "I never thought I'd see the day where this would happen… revealing ourselves I mean."

"Boredom has always been a decent motivator to accomplish many things," Katja replied.

"True."

She gave him a nod. "I'll open up the floor for questions from the others. However, you will remain on topic."

Alice raised her hand slightly and Katja nodded at her. "You told Carlisle that you wanted us to finish off this round of high school. I've already seen Bella and Lauren tuned, and the reactions from the humans are… suspicious, I guess would be the word."

Jasper turned to her. "How? What about their newborn year?"

"One of the advantages of turning a human in the way that I have in the past is their ability to control their impulses. As long as they keep an ample supply of the synthetic blood with them their control will be admirable. Were you able to gather any details, Alice?"

"A few," she said as she looked at me. "It's mostly little things, but I can tell you that Bella will be turned on the thirteenth of January. I saw her calendar in her room at her father's house. And he'll know what's happening."

That was a lot earlier than we were planning. I wonder what was going to change to make Katja move the date up. Emmett distracted me by messing with his cell phone. "Friday the thirteenth."

He couldn't stop himself from snickering. I glared at him and the next second his phone threw a spark and his face dropped. "Aww."

After shaking it a couple of times and pressing the power button repeatedly he stuffed it in his pocket again.

"Have you seen when I turn," Lauren asked hopefully.

"No, but I have seen you with Bella in snippets. It's just a matter of time."

"Any other concerns," Katja asked before noting that nobody had anything else to say. "Very well. I will state this only once, so make sure all of you understand this before you leave. Bella and Lauren are part of my coven. Any disrespect shown them for official business will be as if it were shown to me. Do not assume that Bella is in your family any longer. She is Katová and will remain Katová for the foreseeable future. If you have a problem dealing with this then I suggest you remove yourself from the Cullen coven and move east of the Mississippi river into Irina's territory or off the continent. Do I make myself clear, Edward?"

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Crystal."

"Very well," she replied. "In an unofficial status, she will not be harassed. If you receive a negative reply to any request then consider it as a permanent negative reply and move on with your life. Do not think of applying my order literally or try to circumvent it through loopholes. I'm not a lawyer and will consider a breach in the spirit of the order grounds enough to retaliate. Given that, do you have any questions that need qualifying?"

"No," he said stiffly.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

The comfort level in the room had dropped by an order of magnitude. I was twitchy and I was the beneficiary of her threat. I couldn't imagine what was going on in Edward's head seeing that was obviously directed solely at him.

~O~

Lauren took my hand once we dispersed. "Do you want to go upstairs or do you need to deal with Cullen?"

I was grateful for her understanding. "I should see what he wants, just to get it over with if nothing else."

She nodded and looked over at him as he stood outside watching us. Lauren narrowed her eyes and then turned back to me. "Okay. I'll stock up and get changed. Don't take long 'cause I'll be waiting for you."

The last was said with a hint of eagerness in her voice. Leaning in, I kissed her lightly and then went off to face my past, hopefully to bury it for good.

Emmett was changing the tire to the Mercedes while Jasper held the front end of the car in the air with a single hand. I was going to enjoy becoming a vampire if for no other reason than to make my life easier like that. Though having the strength to open stubborn pickle jars was lost to the fact that I don't crave pickles any longer.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me, Bella."

My hands found themselves stuffed in my pockets as I stared slightly up at him. There were some advantages to wearing high heels. "What did you want?"

"Right now? Nothing. I needed to apologize for my behavior."

"Then you need to do that to your family first. Until they accept and figure out why you did what you did we have nothing much more to say to each other."

There was a very long and uncomfortable pause where I looked through the window of the house to see Katja headed into the kitchen.

"I've destroyed everything, haven't I?"

My eyes flicked up to his. "Between us? Did you know that as of last Wednesday I would have given anything to have you back in my life? I left my window open and even took long walks in the forest in hopes that I would run into some random vampire, maybe Victoria or Laurent, and then try to talk them into changing me? What are the odds that would happen, Edward?"

His brows bunched together and I could see the pained look on his face. "What changed?"

"Katja," I replied without thought. "She tells me up front what we're going to do. I go into every situation with open eyes. She doesn't hide things… well, at least I don't think she's hiding anything from me. At least when I ask questions she gives truthful answers instead of hiding behind propriety or ignores them for my supposed safety."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, I'll leave you alone then."

"Thank you."

When Edward stepped down off the porch he paused and turned around. "One last thing, Bella. I lived with the Denali's on and off over the decades. I've learned their native language as a matter of course. Do you know what the English translation of your coven's name?"

That was an odd question. "No."

He gave me another nod. "In the spirit of truthfulness between us, you might want to ask about who's going to be punishing the vampires that break the law in our territory. Have a pleasant evening, Bella."

Straight after, Edward disappeared into the tree line on the Northwest side of the clearing.

What was that parting shot supposed to mean?

"He is such a child sometimes," Katja said from the doorway.

"What was it he said? Punishment?"

She stared solemnly at me. "I planned to inform you of all of your duties once you became a vampire, Bella."

I figured as much, since that's the way Katja seems to do things. Honestly, I thought she had too much on her plate as it was. Everything has to be scheduled ahead of time in order to accomplish what needs to get done in time for the Reveal.

"Might as well tell me now. I know Edward well enough to know he'll try to use this against you if you don't."

"Come, sit." Katja turned and went to the bar to fill a glass of synthetic blood before taking a seat next to me on the couch where she first bit me.

"I don't remember much of my human life. Not many of us do after we're changed and so much time has passed, but I do remember I served an important person. She was the wife of a large land owner; something akin to a Baroness of the aristocracy at the time. I was her attendant, much like you are mine. Back then I dealt with small but important issues, ran errands, and so forth, but I was also her bodyguard as well."

Shifting around, I faced her as I listened.

"One of my duties was to carry out punishments on people that offended her or broke the laws of the land and thus my name had been changed to reflect my duties."

"Katová," I said.

"Correct." She paused and then looked up in my eyes. "Executioner."

My breathing stilled as I stared back. That's why I was to appear threatening with all the black leather and dark makeup. Before I had the chance to really mull over what that implied she continued with her explanation.

"I expect there will be a few vampires out there that will test the new laws; I also expect that the others will be watching to test my ruthlessness. During this time I will be the one that will issue and perform any punishments, but there will eventually be a time where you will be called upon to enforce them in my absence. Does this trouble you?"

Living the life of a vampire at first seemed fairytale-like, but over the course of the previous year I held no delusions about how violent they could be. Human life meant nothing to the majority of them until now. They were nothing but meals ready to eat on legs. That part I understood, having been assigned as said meal a number of times already. Remembering all the lives that were snuffed during the latter part of the winter and also during the spring just by three nomads I also knew I wasn't going to sit by and let them continue.

"There is no real punishment for vampires, is there?" I asked.

Katja shrugged. "Limited amounts yes. We can be dismembered and the pieces can be burned. Depending on the part of the body removed, it can take decades or centuries to regrow missing fingers or arms; legs even longer. Those portions that are infected with another vampire's venom are lost permanently if the original pieces are missing or destroyed. It's either that or death.

"The Volturi would often use a term of service to their guard depending on the offense and whether or not they are gifted at the time. Since we won't have to deal with the secrecy laws anymore many offences won't apply. However, we must take into account human laws that will pertain to us, eventually."

Running my hand through my hair I blew out a breath of annoyance. "This is going to be a nightmare, isn't it?"

"Until everyone adjusts, yes."

I nodded. "I'll help. Just don't ask me to torture someone; I can't do that."

Katja moved in and set a tender kiss beside my mouth. "Nor would I ask it of you."


	7. Wolves

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thank you so much for commenting and/or reviewing. I've really enjoyed answering your questions as well.

**Chapter 7**

_January 4, 2006 Wednesday V-minus 9 days_

The Cullens had kept their distance with the exception of Alice and Esme. The former was to inspect my wardrobe and comment on how dreary and sullen but still fashionable everything was and the latter for two more exchanges. Call me perverted for enjoying Esme's company a little more considering there was little topic for discussion. She came, I bit, she bit, I came, I passed out, and she stuck around until I woke up. The length of time in that last part was becoming shorter and shorter. I was down to about twenty minutes of recovery time. Now that school has started again I get to get bit and bite on a daily basis. Needless to say I was looking forward to seeing her tonight.

Lauren was a tad bit more than nervous as we sat in her car out in front of the school waiting for more people to show. Actually, nervous might not be the best word.

"Oh god. I'm coming out at school. I think I'm having an anxiety attack! What if everyone hates me? What if everyone hates me because I'm dating you? All the guys are going to hate me for sure."

I held back a snort of laughter. "I think all the guys are going to be staring at us and wanting to watch. I also think we'll have more problems from the girls."

Lauren nodded. "Right. Jessica may actually have an entire litter of puppies right there in front of her locker. As soon as she knows it'll be mass texted to everyone in point oh-three seconds."

"Didn't she grow up in Austin? I'm sure she's seen plenty of girl/girl relationships."

She shook her head. "She moved here I think in like fourth grade or something. If she did then it's been repressed for sure. I like your brown eyes better."

I smiled at her and gave her a small kiss for being sweet. In preparation for the transition in little over a week, I was given a pair of violet colored contacts that I was still getting used to. Lauren had a similar pair. If asked, we could always pop them out up until the day of the change and show people that nothing was out of the ordinary. It was one of those little changes that Alice said people noticed were odd about before and after what I've come to term as my Biteday. We also went ahead and had ourselves spray-tanned with an even color as similar to our original skin tone as possible. It served two purposes. One being that every part of our body was once specific color much like vampires, so when we changed in the locker room nobody would notice anything out of the ordinary, and two it made practicing my makeup much easier when I didn't have to worry about concealer or foundation.

"Well, they'll be red soon enough."

She grinned and grabbed my hand. "I bet that will be so sexy."

Lauren's eyes moved to the side and I could already tell people were pulling in without having to look. "Good luck kiss?"

I didn't have to be asked twice and gave her something to get us through the day. We agreed not to go overboard with PDAs limiting our behavior to hand-holding and knowing looks for the first few days. When we exited the car I made sure my bad luck suckage was still in effect; it was. I had been walking around in at least three inch heels for the majority of the week with absolutely no trips or falls. Lauren had asked me to wear them and she would wear flats so I'd be taller than her. She desperately wanted me to take on the guy role in the relationship. Honestly, it didn't bother me.

Considering my predilection for less than girly clothes it was actually comfortable for me, except for the heels. My feet weren't used to them and I usually only wore them for no more than four or five hours before reverting to my Keds. It was another perk of becoming a vampire soon; I didn't have to worry about hammer toes, bunions, or other weird foot maladies cause by wearing heels. Yea!

When Lauren rounded the front of the car she took my left hand in her right and we made our way inside.

~O~

"Whoa," some boy I didn't recognize muttered as we passed him on the way to our lockers.

"Hey, Bella," Tyler casually said when he saw me and then a double take with wide eyes.

"Hi Lauren," Katie said as she closed her locker and then looked down at our hands clasped together.

"This is actually going better than I thought it would," Lauren said as we made it with only a few odd stares.

"OH MY G…" Jessica proclaimed as she rounded the corner and saw us together. "Hey, guys!"

I started in on my lock combination. "Hey Jess. Have a good Christmas?"

Her eyes kept bouncing back and forth between Lauren and me and at our hands. "Uh, yeah, great! How about you two?"

I seriously couldn't resist. She was making this way too comical. "Mmm, it was delicious, every—last—lick. I got a new ice cream maker from my dad."

Jessica gurgled a little somewhere in-between the two announcements. "Oh… really? Cute contacts… both of you guys?"

Lauren nodded this time. "Class rings are so last year. We thought we'd do something different."

"So, you're…" she dragged it out until filled in the blank for her.

"Lauren is my girlfriend if that's what you're asking," I finished.

"Wow! Fork's first lesbian couple! This is bound to make the school newspaper for sure. I've got to let Eric know, and definitely Mike."

I nodded in agreement. "Definitely Mike. Let him know that guys are now off our menu of dating choices."

That might slow him down, maybe. Then again this is Mike.

"Mind if I take a picture, because nobody is going to believe me… I mean Mike and Eric, of course."

Or her entire mailing list, or her entire contact list on her cell phone, or the National Inquirer, or the entire Internet.

In answer Lauren slipped her arm around my waist and smiled for the camera phone. Click!

"Awesome. Thank guys, and uh… congratulations!" she said before dashing off to release the news.

"You realize the only reason she's happy is that she thinks her dating prospects have just quadrupled."

I nodded. "Yep."

~O~

Lauren waved at me when she entered the cafeteria. I could tell she was stressed. There was simply far too much gossip being thrown around. The Cullens were back, Jasper and Alice were also sporting violet eyes, but Edward's were still gold. God forbid he cave to his peers. Lesbians were officially in the school. Mike Newton's parents called in sick for him. The going rumor was that he was pouting over my gayness and not actually suffering from food poisoning. And last, but certainly not least, Lauren Mallory was accepted at the Cullen table. That seemed to be the second biggest bit running hand in hand with the gay thing.

Right before she sat down I think she totally forgot about the no PDA thing and kissed me soundly on the lips in front of a couple hundred students. I didn't mind, but still.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe some of the questions." She rummaged through her pack to retrieve a bottle of Blue Blood.

"Sure I would, if they were anything like mine." Holding up my hand I started ticking off fingers. "Is the violet contacts thing like the rainbow colors thing; a new sign of being gay? If so, does that mean Jasper and Alice are gay too or are they bisexual? Eric was really interested in that answer. A little bit too much if you ask me. I think someone else might be coming out of the closet soon."

Lauren snickered and glanced over at our old table to see them all chattering away and looking at us.

"Let's see, number three ranked in popularity. Did dating Edward and getting dumped have anything to do with me switching sides? How did I get you to go gay?"

"I got that one too. Everyone's assuming you were the lesbian first and infected me or something. As if!"

Alice dropped down on her chair across from me with a scowl on her face. "Why is everyone asking if I'm bisexual?"

"It's the contacts," Lauren answered. "Violet is the new rainbow."

"Is that why Eric Yorkie is so lustful whenever I'm around?" Jasper said as he sat and pulled out a drink from his pack. "If so then I'm dumping the contacts and _switching_ to red."

Edward rounded the table and leaned down to whisper, "Would you mind if I sit next to you? You're cancelling out my gift and I could use the silence right now. You wouldn't believe what is being thought around school."

Lauren pressed her lips together, but I felt a pang of pity for my erstwhile boyfriend. "Go ahead."

In response Lauren scooted closer to me and made sure to grab my hand to lace our fingers together while she kept a close eye on Edward.

"Thank you." He sat and sighed with relief as his head dropped to the table.

"What _is_ being thought around school?" Jasper asked. "I can tell that libidos are getting a workout. There are only a few people that are disapproving and that's mostly the staff."

Edward looked up briefly. "I have Jessica Stanley in four classes. All she can think about is the dating line-up for this year in nauseating detail. She's even going so far as to set them in order according to some weird sexually progressing list. Katie Marshall is thinking about coming out and she's making note of all the people that hate gay people. Tyler Crowley is mentally inserting himself into a bedroom scene with Bella and Lauren. He's come up with twenty-seven different scenarios at last count. I'd expect an offer by the end of the day, and those are the more sedate minds. Oh, you two have a MySpace fan page with a few dozen photos, a number of naughty limericks, and plenty of speculation already."

My mouth was hanging open. Lauren looked like she was going to be sick. "You really can't control it, can you?"

Edward shook his head and set it back down on his pack. "It is so peaceful right now."

~O~

_January 10, 2006, Tuesday, V-Minus 3 Days_

"Dad?"

Charlie was just finishing up with his homemade burritos with refried beans, Spanish rice, and extra spicy _queso_ with chips. It was his favorite outside of fish fry. There's just so much fried fish a man can eat and not have a heart attack. Granted, I used lard to fry the beans so this wasn't much better for him. Still, he liked it and I had some really weird news to tell him. When I called on him he sat there for a second and tongued at something in his mouth before the resigned look dropped over his face.

"The last time you plied me with great food and said _Dad_, you turned out gay. What is it this time?"

"You said you were happy that I was happy!"

"I was. I am. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

For that I reached over to steal his _queso_ away. He was too quick and circled his arm in a protectively around the bowl.

"Don't touch the cheese. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

I sighed and leaned back. "I'm moving out temporarily on Friday. It's just for a couple of weeks. I'll be back by the end of the month."

The look in his eyes turned hard, but I jumped ahead to explain a little. "I'm not going anywhere but Kate's. You've already been over to her house and met her. I'm still going to school, so nothing is changing except for where I lay my head down at night. I'll even come over and make dinner for you."

He scooted his chair back and opened the refrigerator to grab a beer, pop it open, and swallow two mouthfuls. "Okay – and I want you to notice I'm not screaming or demanding anything – why?"

"I'm… uh, going through some changes and…"

"Is this a trans-gay thing? You're not having some operation or anything, are you?"

"What? No! Where do you get this stuff?"

He looked to the side somewhat embarrassed. "I might have done some research so I could understand what's going on in your life."

"Dad, we talk every night. I tell you almost everything that goes on… that you're interested in anyway."

Charlie's eyes darted back to me. "What do you mean _almost_ everything?"

"It's an adverb meaning not exactly. Do you really want to know everything that goes on in my life down to the last detail or are you perfectly happy not knowing what the absorbency rate of my tampons are?"

I think I may have overused the whole period thing too many times. It was starting to lose its effect. He didn't seem too put off by the word tampon anymore.

"Important things," he said. "Life altering events, boyfriends, girlfriends, grades, money problems, emotional issues, likes, dislikes, the normal stuff, Bella. You don't have to get into great detail, but I'd like to know why my daughter has decided to stay over at someone's house all the time. Don't think I haven't noticed that you and Lauren disappear there every weekend since Christmas."

I nodded. "Like you disappear over to Sylvia's or she comes over here. I thought you liked the privacy?"

"That's not the issue. You and Lauren are eighteen and I've got very little say in what goes on in your life, but I'd like to know that you can trust me not to go off the handle if you need to tell me something important? So… is this Kate person wanting some weirdo lesbian threesome with two high school girls or what?"

"What?"

"Are there movie camera's or drugs involved? You're not getting into anything illegal or deviant over there are you, Bella?"

My shoulders dropped and I glared at him as he took another sip of beer and wound up dribbling most of it down his chin before the can fell out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Damn."

"Maybe you've had enough."

"That was my first beer! I didn't even finish it."

Standing, I slid my chair up to the table. "Then maybe you're dipping into the evidence room drugs a little too much, Dad. They say that Meth kills."

"You're not funny."

I left the dishes for Charlie considering the direction this conversation was taking. Odds are that he'll simply fill the sink with soapy water and stick them in there to soak, but I felt okay about the message I was sending.

"By the way, I'm turning into a vampire on Friday. I'm spending the next couple of weeks there so I don't accidentally eat you while you're sleeping."

"I said you're not funny!" he called after me when I left the kitchen.

Nobody can say I didn't warn him.

~O~

Have you ever had that feeling of impending doom? You're simply sitting at your desk, or wherever you do your homework, working on a research paper for English class when the back of your neck starts itching. You scratch and get back to work only to hear an odd sound downstairs. Your mind starts to pull up a dozen scenarios where there's a burglar and you have to go down to confront him heroically. Well, that's not me anymore. My sense of self-preservation is fine and dandy hiding in my room with the desk chair shoved up under the doorknob. It would definitely be my luck to get shot or worse three days before I could rend the typical burglar into tiny pieces without consequence.

Seeing that it was only seven-thirty in the evening and this was the police chief's house, the odds weren't too good that we were being burgled, especially since Charlie was still downstairs.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. "Can you come down?"

I rolled my eyes not really wanting to get into an argument with him. We were getting along so well recently and I didn't want that to change after I took the eternal leap into vampire-ville.

Cracking my door open I yelled back. "Be right there!"

While the door was open I had a clear view of the front door and a little of the entryway. It was open and there was a very large Quileute filling up the entire entrance. I didn't recognize him, but that really didn't mean anything. There were only a handful of Jake's friends that I recognized, mostly from the trip to First Beach in the spring, not counting Billy or Harry I mean.

When I turned around to flick off my desk lamp my cell sang Madonna's Vogue at me. "Hey Alice."

"Bella? Why did your future suddenly disappear?"

My eyebrows furrowed at the information. "It did?"

"All I have is black and blacker. Did you do something? Are you deciding to do something? What did you just decide to do?"

Looking toward the door I replied, "Um, Charlie just called me downstairs. Some of the Quileutes are here. I imagine Jake or Billy too since they come over every once in a while. I think there's a game on tonight or something."

There wasn't even a brief pause before she snapped back, "Don't go down yet. I texted Kate; she's on her way. Emmett, Carlisle and I are on our way. Just stall."

"Why? What happened?"

"Bella, just stall. Your future disappeared and that's never happened with my visions before unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless the person is dead," she squeezed out.

I could hear the wind zipping by and knew they were on their way, two or three minutes maybe. "Okay, I'll go to the bathroom or something."

"Stay on the line, Bella. Don't hang up!"

To say I'd suddenly gotten nervous was an understatement.

"Bella!" Charlie called again.

I cracked the door once more and peeked out. "Going to the bathroom, Dad! I plan on washing my hands and maybe brushing out my hair too since you didn't say we had guests."

"Oh… okay. Sorry."

"Good answer, Bella," Alice said. "We're less than a minute away. Kate should be there by now… dammit. Her future just disappeared!"

A light telltale creak of my window opening nearly had me screaming, but I held it to a mild yip!

Katja zipped through a second later and grabbed my phone and whispered barely loud enough for me to hear and I was standing right beside her. "Alice, take position at the rear, Emmett at the side window, and Carlisle at the front door. Have him knock I'll do the rest. Emmett and you come in if this escalates."

With that said she thumbed off the phone and set it on the desk. "This whole house smells like wet dog. Is there something you know about the people downstairs?"

I was stupefied. "Wet dog?"

"Four to be specific."

"I don't…," Then something came to me. Something about the research I did when I was hunting down possibilities of Edward's strangeness last spring. "Wolves."

Katja shook her head. "The full moon isn't until the fourteenth. It can't be a werewolf. Hmm, possibly a shapeshifter. Stay here."

"Charlie's down there," I hissed. "I'm not staying here if he's in danger."

She looked down at me and then nodded. "This is very important, Bella. Concentrate your gift on all of the people down there except for your father and the Cullens. Everyone, from the get-go."

"What if I can't get it to work?"

"Your heart is racing. You're panicked. It'll work."

As soon as we heard the knock on the front door, I opened the bedroom door.

"I smell a leech!" someone said. "Upstairs!"

I focused and saw two of the Quileutes I didn't know bounce off each other at the bottom of the stairs resulting knocking over the table by the door, smashing it to splinters. The other went headfirst into the wall, crashing through the sheetrock.

"What the hell, Billy?" Charlie bellowed.

Katja zipped around me and was at the ground floor touching both men who in a split second had turned into wolves. Their bodies jerked and spazzed until both went limp. Something exploded with a wet gloopy sound followed by the tearing of a lot of fabric as I raced down the stairs. The front door opened and Carlisle was standing there looking serine and calm as ever.

I swear, nothing fazed the man. You could tell him you're responsible for the Holocaust and he'd probably look at you and all he'd say was, "I'm very disappointed to hear that."

Before I knew it Katja had her hands full with a giant dog. One hand was at its throat while the thing's claws tore through her torso. I screamed. The side window exploded and a second giant dog was tackled and pinned by Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"I'm here. Help Katja!"

The dog she had immediately dropped to the floor, limp and non-responsive like the others. She grabbed at her side where I could see venom leaking out and down her torso.

Carlisle stepped over the hulking body. "Emmett, don't kill him."

I peered around the corner and saw the largest Cullen just about to twist the head off the giant dog.

"Cullen!" Billy Black spat. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Everyone just stop what you're doing and nobody move. You're all under arrest! Everyone! Bella? Are you okay?"

"Charlie," Alice said in her sweetest voice. "The only people in the room that gun would hurt for more than a moment is Bella, Mr. Black, and you."

"Right," he shot back with disbelief.

"It's true, Dad. Oh my god! Billy Black!" I yelled. "Get your stupid mangy dogs out of my dad's house! Look at what they've done!"

There was no more coffee table, no more flat screen TV, the end table was in splinters. Giant gouges were taken out of the floor. The window was destroyed, but that was Emmett and I knew he had the means and knowledge to repair and replace what he broke.

"OUT! NOW!"

I glanced down and saw the giant dogs were gone and in their place were naked American Indian bodies.

There was a loud pop and one of the wheels of Billy's chair fell off dumping him out onto the floor.

"What do you want me to do with this puppy, Bellabear?" Emmett asked joyfully."

"Toss it out the front door, and I swear anyone that turns into a giant dog is not welcome in this house again until everything is paid for and repaired. That includes you, Billy!"

"Bella," Charlie said sounding remarkably restrained. "Uh…"

"No! This is bull, Dad. They have no right. Do I go over to their house and trash the place? Do you? I mean seriously this is like thousands of dollars' worth of damage!"

There was a yelp as Emmett tossed the giant dog outside. I watched as it landed on its side and then hopped up on all four legs growling at us. Someone groaned behind me and I heard Katja give him warning.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you."

"Bella," Charlie started in again.

"The Cullens are vampires, Dad, so is Katja—Kate. They haven't hurt a single hair on a human for as long as I've known them. Apparently the Quileutes are werewolves."

"Shapeshifters," Katja clarified.

"Shapeshifters, whatever. They turn into big dogs and destroy people's houses and attack people that are minding their own business." My eyes were already wide with adrenaline pumping through my veins and anger at what happened to the living room. "Do the math."

He dropped down on his lopsided recliner; mark another tally on the list of destruction. "Vampires," he mumbled.

Something moved by my foot and I looked down. "Can I get up?"

"Ugh, Jake. Why are you naked!"

He covered his privates, thank god. "We destroy our clothes when we phase. What are you doing hanging around with the leeches again? Wasn't the first time enough?"

I poked him in the chest with my finger. "You don't get to ask questions until you fix everything in here that you broke. What were you thinking! Out!"

Jake took a step back and he slipped on something as he fell out of the doorway and into the yard. Spinning around I spotted the one that sent his head through the wall.

"Quil?"

"Hey, Bella."

Grimacing at him I pointed over toward Billy who was floundering in his wheelchair. "Help him and get out of my house."

He cringed. "Can I borrow a towel or something?"

"No. I think I'm having to burn way too much of Dad's stuff as it is."

A pair of shorts came flying through the door hitting him on the head. "Sorry, but damn, Bella. Cold ones!"

I smacked him on the head. "Did anyone think to ask me or maybe call me and say, 'hello, Bella, are the vampires hurting you, because we're big dogs and we can come over and destroy your house if you want?' No, you didn't. You just come in here…. Out! Get your shit and get out! If I have to say it again I'm opening up a can of bad luck on your ass and things have been known to explode when that happens."

The doorway filled up with one the guy I spotted before. His hands were vibrating as he glared at Emmett.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He ignored me. "You're breaking the treaty, Cullen."

Carlisle did the serine smile thing again. "Actually, we're not. Nobody has been harmed and nobody has been turned."

"Yet," he growled.

Normally people don't growl all that much, but… yeah, wolf.

"And until the time the Cullen family harms or turns a human you have no justification to attack us. Consider yourself warned, Sam Uley. There is a new coven in town and they are nowhere near as tolerant or forgiving as I."

Sam's head turned and eyed Katja with distaste. "You're not a Cullen."

"How very observant of you, shapeshifter," Katja said as she stood ready by my side.

He leaned in and his upper lip curled. "We don't have a treaty with you."

"Four untrained fresh shapeshifters against the might of the entire North America Vampire nation? I'm thinking this might not end well for you."

"All I'm seeing is one leech."

She took a step in. "Let me enlighten you. What you're actually seeing is a thousand year old vampire that has spent a good portion of her life battling things much scarier than you. You're also looking at the Magistrate of the Western Territory. You're also looking at the sister of the queen of North America. With one phone call I can have your reservation wiped off the map. Nobody will ever find the bodies and you'll just be yet another mysterious group of Indians that disappeared without a trace. Hundreds of vampires will descend on La Push, Washington and there will not be a damn thing you can do about it except bleed, or you can go back to your reservation and shut the hell up."

I was so turned on at the moment.

"We won't let you kill, Bella," Sam said.

Carlisle chose that moment to step in again. "By any definition of the word death, Bella will not be dead. This is her choice, Sam, not yours."

"What choice?" Charlie commented from behind me. "Who's dying?"

"Nobody, Dad. I told you that I was being turned into a vampire. You chose not to believe it."

"She'll be dead, Charlie," Billy said as he was being picked up by Quil. "She'll be one of these things, a walking corpse."

"You've been reading too many cliché vampire novels, Billy," I snapped back. "Corpses rot, decay. Does Kate look like she's rotting to you, Dad? She's over a thousand years old. Billy will be dust in the grave in a fifth of that time. Besides I don't want or need anyone's permission. I'm eighteen and I'll do as I please."

He grimaced at me knowing I was right, but at least he didn't say anything in front of the others.

"Emmett," Katja said. "Would you mind acquiring some covering for the window? We'll have the pane replaced and the damage we caused repair by tomorrow, Mr. Swan."

Emmett shot looks at the Quileutes. "You sure you want me to leave with them still here?"

He received a knowing smile for that. "Bella took out two of them without lifting a finger. I'm sure we'll be more than safe."

He looked at me appraisingly. "Not bad, little sister."

When Emmett made for the door Sam stood in his way. "Move or I'll flatten you like a pancake—again."

"Bring it on, leech."

This time I wasn't just concentrating, I focused everything I had inside me directly at Sam Uley as Emmett gave him a mighty shove backward. Sam flew through the air and most of us watched as he changed into a wolf before landing and screaming into the night. It was followed by a half howl half scream again. Even Katja looked surprised as she turned to me.

"Did you…?"

Outside on the ground was what could only be called a science experiment gone wrong. Sam was half shifted. Black hair sprouted out all over his body. He was half again as large as he was as a human, but his legs were twisted, the knees bent at the wrong angle and his hands and feet caught in misshapen paws. His face was extended as if the wolf snout simply stopped forming. The one thing I knew for sure was that he was in a lot of pain.

"Holy shit," Charlie whispered next to me.

"Bella," Katja said. "You're bleeding."

I blinked and there was a tearing of wet flesh again as I felt a trickle of something run over my lip. Sam reverted to his human body once more and the other Quileutes gathered around him.

"Anyone else want to stick around and shift into a wolf?" I asked.

Jake looked up at me with pain on his face. "We'll leave. Just—just don't do that anymore."

Billy and Quil shuffled to my right and Billy looked at me with fear in his eyes. "What are you?"

My lids were hooded and I felt like I was going to pass out. I never answered. We watched as Jake and some other shifter lifted Sam into the bed of the truck. He was still writhing and cried out when they set him down. A minute later they were pulling away and Katja closed the door right before my knees gave out.

"Rest, pet," she whispered lifting me up and ascending the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie said with concern in his voice.

"Your daughter has overexerted herself. Carlisle, come."

Alice's voice faded as we entered my room. "She'll be fine, Charlie."

"Check her pack," Katja said. "She keeps bottles of Blue Blood within."

A few moments later and I was sipping at the bottle that my coven leader was holding for me. Carlisle provided a wet washcloth for her to wipe my face while my energy was slowly returning.

"You will be a magnificent vampire, Bella," she whispered. "I know Alice foretold you would be changed on Friday, but after your showing tonight… would you like to turned now?"

I shook my head minutely. "Charlie."

Katja nodded. "As you wish. I will speak with your father. Get some rest."


	8. Happy Biteday

**A/N:** Disclaimer in first chapter. Bamalam! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Air conditioner is out at the house and my computer kept heating up, so I had to let it cool down a number of times. There probably won't be a chapter tomorrow, but I'll have one probably bright and early on Tuesday morning.

As always, thank you very much for your comments and reviews. They are Greeeeaaaaatly appreciated.

**Chapter 8**

_January 13, 2006, Friday, Biteday_

"You've got everything, honey?"

Hitching my pack up on my shoulder I looked at Charlie. "You really don't have to come, Dad."

He glanced over the hood at the cruiser at me. "You wanted my approval, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's not every day that my little girl becomes a vampire. Call me supportive. Just like I plan on being there for every other major event in your life, graduation, wedding, er… well, you know what I mean."

He held up a box of ammunition for his side arm. "Besides, if Billy's boys think that they're going to interfere it'll help to have an extra hand there to weed through the idiots."

"Dad, I really don't think silver bullets hurt them all that much."

"Do you know for sure?"

"Well, no, but…"

"But nothin'. I guarantee I unload a magazine of these babies in their ass, they'll feel it."

With a snort of amusement I threw my pack in the back and slid in to the passenger seat to a few several takeout bags from the diner on the floor of the cruiser.

"You're cheating on me?"

"Honey, amazing as your food is, some days a guy just wants a big greasy steakburger and an order of chili fries."

My arteries just shriveled up thinking about the cholesterol in his bloodstream. I sighed. "When you have a massive heart attack next year at the tender age of forty-two you know it'll be too late to change your mind about becoming a vampire. You actually need a working heart during the turning."

"It was nice of your, uh, coven leader to offer, but I don't think eternal life is for me, Bells. I'm not much for a liquid only diet. Besides, if I can't eat my catch then what's the point in fishing? And if I can't fish then what's the point…"

"I get it, I get it."

The rest of the ride was fairly sedate as we traveled the very quiet roads of eastern Forks. When we pulled up to the house I saw that Lauren's car was already there parked beside Esme's. The former bounded out onto the steps a moment later and bounced over to the car. There were certain perks to dating a cheerleader; this was one of them. Go team!

"Ditching school?"

When she saw Charlie step out Lauren brought her hand up and fake-coughed. "No, um, I'm coming down with something." Fake-cough.

Charlie wasn't the least bit fooled. "I won't tell your mother if you don't make it a habit, Lauren. I may have ditched a time or two during my days."

He was rewarded with a bright smile. "I made sure there weren't any tests and I've already done my makeup homework."

"Hello, Bella," Early twenties looking Esme said from the porch.

I flushed a little when I saw her. It's kind of difficult not to think about her in a more sexual way when I've associated her with so much pleasure over the last month.

"Hey, Esme."

Charlie came to a stop and looked at her oddly. "Esme… Cullen?"

"Chief Swan. It's a pleasure to see you again. Have you been well?"

"But… I—you look—young!"

She smiled and held out her hand. "Why thank you. It's one of the perks of never aging."

Lauren grabbed my hand and dragged me inside while the grown-ups were chatting. "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged. "A little; not really."

"No sign from the wolves?"

"Thankfully, no. Where's Katja?"

"Upstairs. She wants to make sure everything is perfect for you, while you're screaming in agony." She shuddered for effect.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, I hate even burning my hand on the stove. I'm not looking forward to mine, but once it's over with I don't ever have to worry about it again."

We held hands as we went upstairs, each step feeling a little heavier than the next.

"So, is your dad still not freaking out or has it really hit him yet?"

I shook my head. "I think the talk Katja had with him really helped the whole situation. I'm really glad that I wasn't the one that had to explain everything. Though I think having the wolves demolish our living room in a murderous rage helped more than anything. I mean, nothing destroys the whole 'we protect human life' BS more than trying to kill someone who hasn't done anything to deserve it."

"Yeah, I don't really get that part either."

"Hello, Bella."

I smiled at Katja as she had my window closed off and the room dark even though the morning sun shined brightly on this side of the house. There were several lit candles and my cami and short set was on top of the bed waiting for me.

"Why don't you get changed and I'll return in a moment."

Once I was dressed in my pajamas with my robe around me I opened the door to find Lauren waiting. "I have to go downstairs until they finish biting you, but I'll be back up when they say it's safe."

Cupping her face, I traced her bottom lip with my thumb. "You don't have to do this. I know it'll freak you out."

Leaning in she captured my lips and gave me one final kiss as a human before pulling back. "I'll be back up when they say it's okay."

"Alright," I whispered.

Charlie was at the door, looking away in an attempt to give us some privacy, nodding at Lauren when she left the room.

"You sure this is what you want, Bells?"

I nodded without saying anything.

"And you're completely sure they can't screw this up and, I dunno, drain you or something?"

With a smile I reached up and hugged him. "You've seen what they drink, Dad. They fill up on that and then bite me. It's like you eating a sixteen ounce steak, baked potato, greens, and three beers, and then someone sets another steak in front of you. While it might smell good, you're not really hungry anymore."

He looked doubtful. "I don't know. I can put away a seriously good steak."

"And I'll promise to cook you one next weekend."

Charlie hugged me one more time. "Good luck, Bella. I'll uh… be downstairs. Kate said she got me some beer."

"Dad, it's ten in the morning."

"Believe me, I need it."

When he turned and left, both Esme and Katja were standing there. Esme stepped up and hugged me. "Kate invited me to help since I've been feeding you recently. Is that alright?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

She licked her lips and glanced back at Katja who was smiling slyly like I was missing something. When she turned and pressed a button on the wall by the light switch I watched as a metal plate dropped down from the ceiling to cover the outside of the doorway.

"Soundproofing. Anyone short of a supernatural being won't hear anything going on in this room, and Bella, Lauren has given her blessing for this as long as she has yours for her turning."

My eyes shot to Esme and then back to Katja. "Blessing for what?"

Katja went over and sat at the seat beside the bed. I thought it was there for whoever was watching over me, but that didn't seem to be the case.

When I looked back at Esme she was pulling off her top and smiling softly at me. I glanced down very briefly and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and she was spectacular.

"Let's just say that I've been enjoying our time together," she whispered. "And that I've been enjoying listening to you and Lauren up here by yourselves on the weekends."

I swallowed as her hand touched my bare shoulder.

"And that I've been very very curious about you." Her lips brushed mine as light as a butterfly. "Are you curious about me, Bella?"

That was such a loaded question; she knew I was. Every single time I looked at her I briefly imagined what it would be like. The only other person who gave me more insanely sexual shivers down my spine was Katja and I was way too shy to even think about flirting with a thousand year old woman who had more experience in the art of love than I had in a spent fingernail clipping.

"Are you sure this is okay with Lauren?"

Before I turned to look at Katja I felt her breath at my ear. "Would you like her to be here, Bella? Would you like her to watch while Esme deflowers you?"

I blinked. "Deflowers?"

"Mmm. While I know you aren't a virgin in the ways that most people would claim, you still haven't broken a certain part of your anatomy. Believe me when I say that everything heals as a vampire unless it is infected with foreign venom, and you really don't want to be scarred in there in such a way."

"Oh."

Esme ducked her head in and ran her tongue up my neck until she was right beside my ear. "I don't mind if you want Lauren here. She doesn't either. In fact, I think she'd like it to see you on the bottom being taken by an experienced woman."

Letting my fingers trail up Esme's sides I just nodded as I started to lose track of time. There was a noise of the soundproofing being removed and I felt myself being lifted and then set down on the bed all while Esme teased me.

My cami disappeared as Esme's dewberry scent filled the room. Very familiar lips met mine and I knew Lauren was there along with Katja.

"You're so beautiful like this," she whispered. "You don't mind if I watch?"

I just smiled in response. It had to be the venom; didn't it? There was no way shy and repressed Bella would ever let one much less two people watch as she was about to have her technical virginity removed once and for all. How embarrassing would that be? Apparently not enough to stop me from nearly having an orgasm just thinking about it. An exhibitionist; me?"

Esme's fingers brought me seconds later without much teasing whatsoever. My mind was in a fog. Virtually all the people I was close to were in the same room with me and I was groaning out like a little wanton scarlet woman. Screw Nathaniel Hawthorne; if it felt this good then I'd wear a big red letter on my breast.

~O~

"You're not feeling anything?" Katja said from the side chair after biting me on either side of my neck and both my wrists. Esme chose to bite my inner thighs, lingering quite a long time there as well. In fact she was still there lightly licking and making me squirm all at the same time.

It had been a good five minutes since I'd been bit. Memories of the night James marked my hand flooded my brain. Actually, it was kind of difficult not to think of that night considering what was going on. In less than a minute I was in agony and wanted to almost cut my hand off to stop the pain. Here I was not feeling a thing, except for the initial bite. Honestly, after being bitten so many times over the last month I barely even noticed that. It was kind of like getting a shot. I felt the initial pain, but it fades away in seconds.

"Shouldn't it be hurting by now?" I asked.

Esme's head popped up from between my thighs and she threw her hair over to one side. By the way – damn! Girl had mad skillz.

"You should be screaming by now, Bella, and not in a good way like a few minutes ago." She looked over to Katja. "Should we bite her again?"

"She has more than enough venom flowing through her veins to turn six humans. Perhaps it's because of the length of time I've been feeding her. The longest I've tried this is over two months. I've been feeding Bella for four. Granted, they weren't extensive feedings at first… Still nothing? Your heart rate is barely elevated, and that could be attributed to Esme's skillful attentions."

I felt the blood rising to my cheeks again as I replayed the last hour in my head including the part where Katja dismissed Lauren before the biting. She was red-faced with desire as I watched her steal away out of the room.

"She's healed as well," Esme noticed.

"Hmm, do you feel up to going downstairs with the others?"

My legs felt weak, but that was for entirely different reasons. I nodded.

"Very well. Go ahead and get dressed. Something simple just in case."

Esme hopped up off the bed and pulled out a pair of stretchy Capri workout bottoms and a matching cami top for me before getting dressed herself. When I went to stand she helped me up and stopped before kissing me deeply then she sighed.

"This was a onetime thing, Bella. Carlisle wouldn't approve otherwise. Thank you for sharing yourself with me. It was delightful."

"Um…"

She grinned widely and patted me on the butt. "Go rinse off and get dressed. I'll be listening in case you need help."

~O~

"You're done?" Lauren looked really nervous and panicky.

Charlie was sitting there with a beer in his hand and halfway to his mouth. "Uh, not to be weird here, but you don't look any different, Bells."

Katja stepped off the stairs and looked back at me again. "I'm encountering something that hasn't exactly happened before. Bella isn't showing any reaction to the venom."

Charlie stared at my neck. "Did you actually bite her.? I don't see anything… unless."

His eyes dropped down to my thighs. Of course he'd think that, and he'd be right.

"She's already healed the wounds, six in all."

"Oh, uh," he said. "Am I missing something?"

I sat down next to Lauren and she looked me over even going so far as to feel my head. "You feel cooler."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be cooler, especially after… well, after."

"Well, this is Friday the thirteenth. Something was bound to go wrong," I muttered.

"Nonsense," said Katja. "Friday is not unlucky, and neither is the thirteenth. It's all superstitious nonsense brought about by an economic idiot of a King and a spineless Pope."

All of us sat around the couches staring at her waiting for an explanation as Katja rolled her eyes. "Does your classes in history teach you nothing?"

Lauren shrugged and even Charlie looked flummoxed.

"King Philip IV of France? Pope Clement V? The Knights Templar, surely you've heard of them?"

Charlie raised a hand for a moment and then dropped it with a shake of his head.

"In short, France was broke and heavily in debt, mainly to the Knights Templar who had taken on the role of a banking institution more than a Holy Order since the ninth Crusade was over. The year was 1307. The Pope was a relative of Philip's and was persuaded to bring false charges against the order so that France would be absolved of its debt. Most order members were burned at the stake on trumped up charges, France was out of debt, and so forth."

Lauren looked at me and then back to Katja. "What has that got to do with Friday the thirteenth?"

"It's the date the Knights Templar were arrested, October 1307. Their Grand Master Jacques de Molay, cursed them from the pyre as he was burning. _Dieu sait qui a tort et a péché. Il va bientot arriver malheur à ceux qui nous ont condamnés à mort_. I was there that day. We'd heard about the executions and traveled to watch the travesty. It was quite exciting to see Philip's face when it was delivered."

"What was it?" asked Charlie. "My French is kind of rusty."

I snorted. Charlie knew how to order French Fries and say the word yes in French. That was about it.

"_God knows who is wrong and has sinned. Soon a calamity will occur to those who have condemned us to death_. The Pope died a month later. While his body was laying in state a bolt of lightning struck the church where his body lay, setting fire to the building. Philip followed before the end of the year." she said smugly. "He thought if he could manage to make it through the year then he'd be free of the curse, but I couldn't let that happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She looked and measured me for a moment. "Imagine what it feels like to stand upon a pyre, Bella. You're conscious and crowds of unwashed peasants are surrounding you, screaming for you to burn. There wasn't any entertainment for the masses back in those days; no television, no radio, and no internet. Executions were the entertainment. There was nothing like seeing the rich people burning and smelling their flesh float on the breeze. The poor have always hated the rich, even to this enlightened day they'd love to see them burn if they could get away with it."

I was somewhat glad I hadn't had anything to eat for the last few months. It probably would have come up as I listened to the tone in her voice while she told the tale.

"Suffice to say I watched for God to strike Philip down as he did his Pope, his hand on Earth. Then I got bored and killed him myself. So, there was more of a supernatural occurrence from that curse than there was about an arbitrary date. Ignore the tripe of the masses in this instance, Bella."

I shook my head as I tried to make sense of what she just said. "Hold on… you killed the King of France?"

Katja looked oddly at me. "It was a hunting expedition he was on. I simply took hold of his head and shook him around a little. They blamed it on a stroke, but by the time I was finished with him, his brain was little more than a container of Jello. It's not like I bit him or something."

"You killed an actual King of France?"

Charlie stood and rounded the couch. "I need another beer."

"It was justice," Katja said plainly. "In case you've forgotten, pet, I am Katová as are you. It's our duty to deliver justice no matter if the person thinks he is above the law or not."

~O~

Less than thirty minutes later I passed out.

"Her heart is slowing. Everyone downstairs," I heard Katja from a distance.

There aren't many times when a human being truly feels their heart beating. Perhaps in a blind panic or a suddenly stressful situation they might feel a single thump, but at that moment I felt every single thud against the inside of my chest. It was slow and erratic as if my veins were full of thick syrupy molasses and it had to strain against every ounce that it sent forth into my body. One of the strongest muscles within me, once young and full of vitality, had grown weary and weak, struggling to take one more proverbial step up the hill and then another before ultimately falling forward and grind to an inevitable halt.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes to see my coven leader standing above me with a curious look on her face.

"Katja," I whispered and then looking around oddly as I wondered who said that, because I was pretty sure my voice didn't sound that husky before.

Katja smiled. "Well that's a delightful turn of events."

"What is?" Reaching up I stroked my throat. "What happened to my voice?"

She sat beside me and lifted her hand to stroke my hair. "I'm unsure. Perhaps we should consult Carlisle to see if he has any theories. I can tell you this much. You do not sound like any vampire I have ever met."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Most definitely good. Repeat this phrase. _Poď do postele, milenec_. _Aj pre vás hlad."_

Looking at her oddly I did as she asked. Her eyes went half lidded and a seductive smile worked its way slowly on her face before she sighed. "Jeden deň, milenec. Jeden deň. Come, you have Esme's scent marking you, and I find that I do not enjoy it as much as the event itself."

Just as before she ran a bath for me and I found myself leaning back against her front while Katja ran a poof full of maple scented body wash over me paying particular attention to my neck, breasts, and thighs amongst other places. It didn't escape my notice that those were the three places that Esme spent most of her time with me. It was almost as if Katja was jealous, but that was absolutely absurd. If anything she's thrown me at Lauren and Esme and encouraged us. Besides, what would Katja want with a recently deflowered virgin? There had to be dozens if not hundreds of vampires out there that could pleasure her infinitely better than I could.

At least that's what I thought, before she pulled my hair away and sniffed at my neck.

"Mmm, much better."

Honeysuckle was the scent she used for my hair. Gone was my Wal-mart generic brand of strawberry shampoo. No conditioner followed as she rinsed the suds away with warm water. It was straight from the hot tap, but I felt nothing but a slight warm feeling running down my back.

"You haven't asked for anything to drink yet, Bella."

Turning in place I cocked my head at her. "My throat burns a little, but it's not awful."

"At least one thing is normal," she commented. "The others I've turned with this method, their thirst was subdued but not absent entirely. Usually after their first feeding they were able to control themselves enough to be around humans for a short time."

Picking up the poof I covered it with body wash and started on Katja's neck. Her eyes widened slightly, but I kept my attention on what I was doing.

"You've never told us about any of your other… um."

"The term is children or singularly, childe."

"Children then."

I ran the poof along her arm and very briefly flicked my eyes up to hers before looking back at what I was doing.

"They are all dead, burned for one reason or another."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need. They were the ones to break the law or put themselves in positions where other vampires took advantage. Some fought in wars and died, others disappeared entirely. I encourage independence of a sort, Bella. It's one of the reasons I try not to smother you with attention all of the time."

I smirked and switched arms. "Don't think I didn't notice you not complaining when I wanted to confront the Quileutes at Charlie's house. You didn't try to make me stay there when I didn't want."

"It wasn't my decision to make in that instance. Though, I would have destroyed them all if they harmed you."

The poof was loaded down again and I trailed it lazily down her torso over and around each breast and then I skipped over an important place before starting in on her legs.

"Thank you for that. I haven't been given too many chances to make my own decisions until just recently."

"You're your own woman now Bella, a vampire in my coven and my second. Power is now yours to hold. What will you do with it I wonder?"

When I arrived at the final junction between her legs I stopped and set the poof aside, instead covering my fingers with the body wash and dipping them in the water. Katja's eyes found mine as I stared her down; they burned into me as I caressed her.

"You don't owe this to me," she whispered as my fingers deftly played.

I stopped and glanced at her lips before looking back. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Her answer was immediate and heated.

"Well then," I smiled. "Lean back and relax."

Minutes rolled past and soft moans found their way past Katja's lips. At one point I leaned forward and took her already firm nipple between my lips and circled my tongue around the areola before sucking lightly and slipping a single finger inside her as well.

"Mmmm."

Water sloshed over the side of the bath as her hips involuntarily jerked and I added a second finger to the mix, rubbing in a steady and constant pattern over her most sensitive area.

"Bella," she whispered.

Moving forward I reached behind her neck, cradling her head in my palm and placed my lips on hers. As I deepened the kiss she jerked again and then moaned into my mouth. My rhythm never changed, but the angle of my fingers did, curving slightly inside her as I stroked in and out.

I've found that I like taking on the aggressive role with Lauren and while Esme's topping me was enjoyable, seeing a lover writhe underneath me is so very much more preferable. Watching their eyes clench shut and the tendons in their neck tighten as they bear down on my hand is so indescribably hot that I want to see it again and again.

My mouth left hers and I trailed kisses along her jaw and then to her neck, barely letting my teeth scrape against her skin until I was just above her jugular. The desire to bite was inexpressible, but I knew a permanent mark would be left if I did and I would never mar her beautiful, flawless skin just to sate my hunger.

A shuddered breath left her mouth while I trailed further down and took her other nipple in my mouth sucking much harder this time as I changed the rhythm of my thumb, speeding it along, feeling Katja tremble under my touch until she wrapped an arm around my head holding me to her breast while she cried out to the room.

~O~

"Are you sure I look okay?"

Katja moved in and nuzzled my neck, kissing me just behind my ear. "If you were more beautiful I would not be able to function around you."

The compliment was a little over the top, but it was sweet. I was just wearing a dark blue denim outfit with a red top and the boots I wore to the meeting with the Cullens. It wasn't anything special. Katja brushed my hair until it was dry, and did the same for her. We both handled our own makeup. While I went a little dark with it I didn't go as far as Lauren did that night.

I did however down an entire twelve pack of Blue Blood. My thirst was quenched at eight, but I didn't want there to be any accidents with Lauren and Charlie downstairs, so another four left me suitably sloshy.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

With a nod I looked at the door.

"Remember, I will be holding your arm the entire time. If you feel the need to feed then tell me immediately. We'll take it one step at a time until you are comfortable."

I pressed the release button on the soundproofing and almost right after I could hear everything going on downstairs.

"Finally!" Lauren said. "They're coming down, Charlie."

"Uh… what are we supposed to do?"

"Just stand here, I guess. Try not to make any sudden moves or run or anything," she said.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do with bears?"

"Same difference."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, do you."

"Tcha! Oh, here they come. Shh!"

I could almost feel the tension in her body from here. There were several scents in the air, but Lauren's, Esme's, and Charlie's were dominant, that and the sound of their heartbeats pattering away in the two human's chests.

"How are you doing?" Katja asked.

With a nod I said, "Fine. Why are we moving so slowly?"

She grinned at me. "This is human speed remember it."

I blinked. "No wonder Edward drove so fast."

"He drove you somewhere?"

I shook my head. "When we were dating. He drove like a hundred miles an hour at night. I was terrified."

"Happy biteday to you!" Lauren sang. "Happy biteday to you! Happy biteday dear Bella. Happy biteday to you! Just think, there won't be any moooooooore!"

She looked as if she wanted to run up to me, but Esme held her back. "Be patient, Lauren. You don't want to startle a newborn."

Honestly, my throat didn't burn at all. "I think I'm fine."

Katja nodded. "I suspect you are, but I'm still keeping a hold of you until I'm sure. Charlie, if you would slowly approach Bella; one step at a time, please."

He did as she asked. It almost looked as if he was in a wedding march, except that I had to take a breath in each time to test whether or not I wanted to eat him. When he was right in front of me I smiled.

"You're gorgeous, Bells."

I grinned happily. "Thanks, Dad."

"I would advise against a hug at this point until she's used to her strength."

"My turn!" Lauren said as Esme let go of her. She didn't bother with the stutter-step approach and came right up to me. "I better look this good."

She leaned in and quickly kissed my lips before pulling back. "You still okay?"

"I'm fine. No burning."

"Whoa," Lauren said as she stared wide-eyed at me. "What's with the voice? It's like someone just poured warm honey down my back and is about to lick it off."

"I thought it was just me," Esme commented as she touched my hand.

"Uh…," Charlie started. "She sounds just the same to me."

"Esme, would you mind calling Carlisle and have him come over at his earliest convenience," asked Katja. "It's not immediately important, but I'd like his opinion on a few things."

"Of course."

"I was right about your eyes."

Mine snapped onto Lauren's and I saw the change in the color of her cheeks, noted her breathing had increased slightly along with her heartbeat. The slightest hint of her desire set in the air and I knew she wanted me at that moment. The problem with that is that I'd probably wind up killing her in the process. We knew this was going to be an issue, that's why we've spent a lot of our extra time this last week in bed.

She still wasn't scheduled to be turned until the end of February and didn't have the option of going any earlier or else she'd never be able to attend last few months of school.

This was going to be a long six weeks.


	9. Busted!

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. TADA! Air conditioner is fixed and I'm writing away without a single day missed. Thanks for your continued support in your comments and reviews. They make me very happy when I see a new one. I answer questions as well, so if you have any, shoot away.

**Chapter 9**

_January 15, 2006, Sunday_

If you've ever wondered if vampires can choke then, then the answer is yes, especially if someone is stuffing a camera down their throat to take a video of their vocal cords.

"The restraint you're showing is nearly unheard of, Bella," he mumbled in a doctor sort of way.

It's the same tone my gynecologist always takes when he has a speculum rammed arm's length in my hoo-hah and is reminding me about the advantages of today's birth control. Do they take a course for this kind of detachment?

"Ngnn!" Of course I couldn't say anything with a tube down my throat.

"There are a few vampires of note that are able to curb their thirst. This is by no means unheard of, simply a rare ability. Considering the length of time Kate has been feeding you her venom no doubt we'll see other strange and wonderful things from you. Tell me, do you feel any different when you speak now as opposed to when you spoke as a human?"

"Ngnn! Guff mgnh!"

"I see."

Apparently doctors took classes in understanding muffled speech, but I bet he doesn't hold a candle to the ability of dentists.

"Ahh, I think I see some possibilities here."

"What is it?" Katja asked as she closed in on the monitor.

"Jfrr!"

"My apologies, Bella. There, I've taken a still shot. Now let's get this apparatus out of your throat shall we?"

I was about to bite down on the tubing, but I'd probably wind up swallowing whatever was already in there and no doubt that wouldn't be good. After hacking for a moment, Kate passed me a bottle of Blue Blood to rid the taste of whatever they used for lubricant on those things. My guess was it wasn't KY, at least I hoped not.

"You see the shape here and here. Normally they'd be the slightest bit thicker, ultimately producing a higher pitched voice. When most human suffer from the effects of our venom they normally scream themselves mute within the first hour."

"I didn't scream at all; at least I don't think I did," I said as I moved around where I could see something gross and vaguely vagina-like – at least from the inside. Okay, the odds that he used KY have been dramatically increased. I took another drink just in case.

"No, she didn't."

Carlisle nodded in thought. "Without further subjects turned much like Bella I can only surmise that her… vocal cords were never damaged and thus never repaired by the venom during the change. As my wife would be able to tell you from firsthand account, even crushed bones will repair themselves during the change. However, I must assume that there will be minute differences in the finished product."

"How minute," Katja asked.

"Well, obviously a femur is a femur. It has a general shape and size from person to person, but very few are alike when measured, weighted, analyzed in their basic compounds, and so on. Much the same happened to our vocal cords. They were strained and abused during our change. Eventually they were repaired or more likely the damaged portions were disposed of and replaced with healthy vampire substitutes."

Why do I even go to a doctor's office? Most of the stuff they ramble off is a result of what they pull out of their a….

"Bella, would you mind speaking a complete sentence to me."

I raised an eyebrow and then gave my best Eliza Doolittle impersonation. "The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plane."

Carlisle smiled widely. "Excellent choice. Did you hear… Kate?"

Katja was looking at me with heat in her eyes again. "What?"

"Did you hear the… no, I don't suppose you did." He turned to me. "Bella, I would suggest speaking as much as possible in front of Kate until she is able to… build up a resistance, let's say."

I'm contagious? "Pardon?"

"You say that your voice had no effect on your father?"

"No, he said I sounded the same."

Carlisle shrugged. "I probably need to schedule him for an ear exam. Your voice is quite different. I'm reminded of the femme fatale's of the fifties and sixties movie era, the smoke-filled, husky, bedroom voices, only yours isn't marred by the smoke-filled portion of course. You did yourself quite a service by not indulging in that habit."

I swear, I love the man, but sometimes Carlisle ran off on tangents that boggled my mind. The sad part about it was that I had a vampire mind and I still had problems following his mode of thought.

"Right. What are you talking about again?"

"What I'm saying is that your voice did indeed change and seems to have an effect on everyone that isn't your father… and myself of course. I can hear distinct differences from then and now, although this seductive warm honey feeling did you say?" I nodded. "I don't experience it as the others. I simply think it is a very smoke-filled, husky, bedroom voice that reminds me of the silver screen. I would suggest speaking to as many people as possible and gathering a wider pool of opinions."

~O~

"It's very sexy, but other than that…" Alice said before looking at Jasper who was rather glassy-eyed.

"Um… I'd rather not say."

"No, really, what?" I insisted.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?"

He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "A gentleman doesn't speak of these matters, especially in front of his mate."

Alice eyed him for a moment and then looked at me appraisingly before shifting her eyes between us a few times while Jasper averted his. Then she narrowed hers and stepped between us protectively.

"Maybe you should ask the others."

~O~

"Bella," Emmett said in awe. "Do you think you could hang around for a little while and just, uh, talk while Rosie and I are upstairs? It's like vampire Viagra except only for her. I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you sound nice and all, but…"

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "If you don't get up here this instant I'm, starting without you!"

"Gotta go!"

~O~

"Edward," I said.

"Gnnn."

"What?"

"Gnnn. I need to go… reorganize my music collection."

~O~

"You know, Carlisle will be at work until five," Esme said as she played with the top button of her blouse and then braced herself against the counter. A second later I heard the granite pop and a piece came off in her hand. "Dammit. Maybe you should go until we can learn how to deal with this new gift of yours."

~O~

"This is ridiculous! I can't talk to anyone!" I snapped as I walked through the front door of the coven house.

Katja's hands froze over the keypad to her laptop. She inhaled and then looked at me like a good number of people this morning. "I take it the Cullens all responded in a similar manner?"

"Everyone but Alice and Emmett. They said they liked my voice, but didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary."

She looked like she was thinking it over and then glanced down at the screen in front of her. "Heidi just returned my email. She's works for the Volturi."

After rounding the couch I sat down and waited expectantly for whatever was coming.

"She was turned by Aro in much the same way Lauren is by me. The only difference between the three of you is that I fed you small amounts nightly for a long period of time and then started in on the intensive feedings. Heidi fed intensively for three months."

"Is there a reason you picked her instead of comparing me to someone else?"

Katja closed the laptop and set it aside. "Heidi's gift is akin to seduction somewhat like Lauren's will be. She can make the unordinary seem ordinary simply by speaking to someone, that and she's incredibly beautiful, so she has a number of positive traits on her side."

I shook my head and felt like rubbing my temples, but there wasn't anything hurting at the moment. "How exactly does this power help?"

"Bait. Heidi's job until recently has been to lure large amounts of people to the Volturi for feeding purposes. She can speak to entire tour groups in a different city and escort them into the dank underground tunnels where no human short of an archeologist would go. They wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary."

After swallowing back a surge of nausea I said. "She's a Pied Piper."

"A good analogy. From what Carlisle tells us and using this as a comparison to Heidi's gift, I don't think this… anomaly of yours is a gift after all."

I almost panicked. "If it's not a gift then that means I can't control it."

"Not necessarily. Carlisle and I spoke after you left to demonstrate your voice to the Cullens. We think it might be just another trait that vampires have to lure potential victims in. Our beauty, our pheromones…"

Memories of a conversation Edward and I had right before we started our relationship came back to me at that moment. "My voice…"

"He thinks that any vampire that has the chance to experience the turning like you did could also have this ability."

I thought on that for a short time. "Then why does it affect other vampires."

A knowing smile lifted Katja's mouth. "That's something I don't think you'll enjoy hearing."

More angst; just what I needed.

"From the Cullen's reactions, I think people, vampires and humans alike that are attracted to you physically will be the ones that respond to your voice. Vampires perhaps, because they've never experienced something like this before. Given time, they should build up a tolerance somewhat like I have."

Looking her over I could see her hands were stiff and one was even clutched to the side.

"I should say like I am building," she reiterated.

There are worse things in the world than being lusted after by a beautiful thousand year old vampire.

"Right," I mumbled. "What should I do in the meantime?"

She shrugged. "Expose as many people as you can so they will grow used to your presence. You have school tomorrow so this should prove an ideal testing ground over the course of the day."

School. Great.

~O~

_January 16, 2006, Monday_

"Do you have everything?" Katja asked as she straightened my jacket and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off my shoulder.

"Yes, Mom."

Her eyebrow quirked. "You have a similar relationship with your human mother?"

At that Katja's hand slid through the opening of my jacket and cupped my breast as she set her lips on mine. I felt like going all gooey at her touch right before she tweaked my nipple sending a rush of pleasure through me.

"Not quite," I whispered when she pulled away.

"Good. I'm not your mother, Bella. Far from it. Don't forget that."

Clenching my thighs together I tried to think of anything I could to get me out the door before I jumped her right there in the living room. Playing around on the day of my turning was one thing, but I hadn't planned on making a regular thing of it without Lauren there and participating in some way.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Her eyes moved to the front of the house. "Lauren is here. Have a nice day at school, dear."

With that said, Katja spun around and I watched as her hips swayed in retreat. After having my coven leader under my hands and seeing her experience pleasure with my touch it was proving difficult to think of her simply as an authority figure in my life. I wondered how she dealt with it.

It was probably best to just not think of it.

"Hey Bella." Lauren leaned over and gave me a kiss when I slid onto into the passenger side of the car.

I returned her greeting with a smile and she narrowed her eyes at me. "You still have über-sexy voice, don't you?"

With a nod I made a zipper motion with my fingers.

"You know that's not going to work. Go on; hit me with your best shot."

I licked my lips and sighed. "I want to take you inside this house and to our bed right now."

Lauren's eyes went half-lidded and I watched as her mouth opened. "Oh… okay. We can skip today, no problem."

"Lauren!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to school."

She swallowed and then shuddered. "It's a good thing I brought an extra set of panties today. These are going to be soaked in less than an hour."

"Sorry."

As we pulled out of the gate and increased speed she shook her head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind you getting me turned on and frustrated. Just as long as we head back here right after school is over and you fuck me until I can't see straight. Oh crap! You can't!"

Like I said before, it's going to be a long six weeks.

"Maybe we can talk to Katja and she can help out."

She shot me a look. "You'd do that? Let her… help me?"

"Of course. I think we're going to have a very unconventional relationship, Lauren."

"That's understating things."

I smiled and leaned back, trying my best to relax. "With this succubus venom inside of us I think we might be a little more, um… promiscuous. Are you okay with that?"

Lauren looked over at me again and then back to the road, then nodded. "I think so. Just as long as we don't try to hide anything. I mean I don't mind sharing you with Kate or Esme, mainly Kate because Esme was a onetime thing; she said so, but if it was a two time thing I don't think I'd mind as long as I… dammit, I'm rambling. I never used to do this until I started having sex with you."

She shot a breath out and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Anyway, Esme and Kate are fine. We need to both agree on anyone else. Does that sound fair?"

It sounded more than fair. It sounded downright reasonable, and somewhat scary. "I think so."

"Maybe Alice too," she mumbled below her breath.

"Alice is straight."

Lauren whipped her head around. "Dammit, I forgot you have super-hearing now!"

"I think Rosalie plays for both sides though, if Katja's theory is right."

"What theory… hold on… Rosalie Hale?!"

"Yeah, Katja thinks that people that are physically attracted to me are the ones that suffer from my, uh, sexy voice."

"And you know Rosalie is attracted to you how exactly?"

She sounded just a tad bit jealous.

"I went over to the Cullens to see who it affected. Carlisle asked me to. Everyone reacted except Alice and Emmett, and Rosalie wound up running upstairs and called Emmett to have sex with her right away."

"Wow. Okay, new rule. If Rosalie hits on you then I definitely want to be there for that."

I snorted. "To watch or participate?"

"Yes. Maybe we can set up some cameras too."

~O~

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said as she closed her locker as I was passing. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"Highlights."

Lauren was assigning herself to be the official name registry for the Bella fan club at Forks High. Jessica apparently didn't make the grade.

"They look really good. It brings out the auburn in your hair."

"Thanks." Me? I'm limiting myself to as many one word answers as humanly… vampirely possible.

Clang!

Mark Tyler up as a list starter, just as soon as he picked himself up off the floor. "Hey, Bella."

"Tyler."

"Okaaay," Jessica drew out. "Can you like cover yourself if you're going to be mister erection guy. Gheeze! Nobody needs to see that this early in the morning."

Tyler's books shot in front of him as he looked all embarrassed before turning around and somewhat racing down the hall, but not before throwing another couple of looks back at me.

Lauren had a little notepad out and was scribbling away. "Tyler; check. I think that one was pretty obvious though."

The entire day went like this. Virtually every boy at Forks High had a thing or could have a thing for me. Katie Marshall looked decidedly uncomfortable sitting beside me in English class, and Angela kept giving me odd looks as well. I came to the conclusion this was the day Alice foresaw in her vision a while back. Nothing I did would quell the unrest except for not speaking and that was really difficult when I kept being called out by the teachers to answer questions, especially the male ones.

"This is not looking good, Bella," Alice said as she slid into her seat at lunch. "It's mainly the girls, but they know something is up; they just don't know what."

Lauren popped open a bottle of Blue Blood. "I don't see what the big deal is; all the boys drooled over Bella for months. Not that I don't understand why."

The last part was delivered with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but…" Alice trailed off as Jasper sat down beside her and I waited for her to finish whatever vision she was having. "Angela knows. She just decided to confront you with it. You have to get her out of here, Bella, to the forest. Go talk to her before she makes a scene."

I grimaced and stood while grabbing my bottle and my pack.

At the entrance to the cafeteria I grabbed her elbow as lightly as I could when she entered. "We need to talk."

Angela stopped and glanced at Ben, giving him a nod sending him on his way. We didn't even get to the door before she started in on me. "This is some love spell gone wrong isn't it?"

A chuckle nearly escaped from my mouth before I stopped it in time. "No. We can't talk here."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

This time I did laugh, ironically at least. "No, Angela. You're my friend. I don't hurt my friends."

Once we reached the tree line I sighed with relief and went in about ten more yards before turning on her. "What got you started? Was it a book… a movie, perhaps?"

She looked at me oddly as if she was trying to figure me out. "A TV show. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There was this episode where Xander messes up a love spell… Are you admitting it?"

When I didn't say anything she went on. "I did some research on the internet."

This was starting to sound vaguely familiar. "I'm not a witch and there is no love spell or anything of the sort."

"Then what is it? You're not normal. You used to be. When you first moved here you used be just like me and now… ever since the Cullens left you're different, and since right before they came back you've changed even more. What is it?"

She was just as curious as I was when confronted with Edward. It didn't take that long for me to figure out his secret and I knew Angela wasn't a bit dumb. Eventually she'd figure out how I was different and she'd confront me with it at the worst possible time, like today at lunch.

"Do you really believe in magic?" I asked as I set my pack down and pulled out another drink.

Angela shifted slightly as if she was embarrassed about even thinking on the subject. "I've seen things. My mom used to date a guy on the reservation. I'm not… you can't tell anyone…"

I shook my head. "What happens out here stays out here."

"My dad isn't my real dad. He's…"

"Quileute." Well that explains why she's so freaking tall. She just nodded. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, but he never claimed me. He says he wants a blood test, but I already see the resemblance. I don't need a blood test from him to know Billy Black is my genetic father."

My mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Anyway, I've seen things on the reservation when I visit every once in a while; things that don't make any sense. So yeah, I believe in magic, spirits, other stuff."

"Werewolves, vampires, zombies," I rattled off to see her reaction.

Her lips pressed together and I could see she was uncomfortable. "Maybe."

When I finished off my second bottle I felt more in control, so I leaned against the closest tree and tried to relax.

"Can I ask you a question? And will you answer it truthfully?

I nodded. "Probably."

"How old are you?"

A smile rose on my lips. "Eighteen."

She sighed and looked mildly frustrated. "How long have you been eighteen?"

I was this close to just saying, 'for a while,' but I couldn't do that to her. "About four months now. I was seventeen before that."

Angela growled – a quite human and frustrated growl – before she spun around. "I can't figure it out! I've heard the legends about the Protectors and the Cold Ones. Your skin is cold, but you're out in the day, and drinking tomato juice. You can't be…"

Instead of saying anything I reached her the bottle with a very small amount of synthetic blood at the bottom. She looked at it for a second before sniffing at the top and wrinkling her nose.

"That's not tomato juice."

"No, it's not."

What little natural tanned skin color she possessed drained away from her face and she started backing away.

"Angela, if I was going to kill you, do you really think I would be drinking synthetic blood?"

That stopped her for a moment. "Synthetic?"

She sniffed at the bottle again.

"Vampires aren't the killing machines the Quileutes make them out to be."

She blinked and took another step back before coming to a stop. "The Cullens! Lauren!"

"Not Lauren," I said.

"But… I've seen her drink these same drinks."

"Sorry, I should have said not Lauren, _yet_. Soon, the end of February."

"They're turning everyone in Forks into vampires?"

"The Cullens aren't doing anything. They left for a reason."

This conversation was starting to become awkward. There was no telling what the Quileutes had filled her head with so I broke it down as simply as I could.

"Angela, relax. Nobody is going to hurt you, but I just can't let you run around telling everyone what you know, at least not yet. You need to be fully informed before you make a decision."

She cast a look back to the school and then at me again.

"We drink that stuff there, okay? We don't drink human blood. Before that came along they drank from animals, most of us anyway."

"Most?" she said warily.

"Just like there are evil people, there are evil vampires that don't follow the rules. Those are the kind that the Quileute shapeshifters kill like ravenous wolves. Although they'd like to kill just about anything they can get their claws into. They totally destroyed my living room at home, miles away from their reservation. We weren't doing a thing. They just barged in, turned into these giant dog things, and would have killed friends of mine even though we haven't touched or even threatened anyone. Just for the shear fact that we exist is enough reason for them to go on a rampage. Now tell me who's the bigger threat?"

"Werewolves?" she said, even more fearful than before.

"Shapeshifters, though they're wolves as if that makes any difference."

"Right… can I go now? I won't say anything."

Whatever.

"Angela. You can't say anything, seriously. Not until after October. Technically, you're not supposed to know we exist."

She dropped the bottle on the forest floor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're coming out of the closet. It's already in the works. They're in Washington DC at this moment talking to the government. Vampires are going mainstream, but technically we're still living under the old laws. If a human finds out we exist then they have to be changed. That's what happened to me."

"I don't want to be a vampire!"

I sighed again. "Which is why you have to keep quiet about this. I wanted this. The Cullens didn't want to change me so they left town and someone else found out that I knew. So, poof, I got what I wanted and everyone's happy. If they knew that you knew then they'd change you."

While it was a little white lie I didn't figure anyone would care. I definitely didn't want to change anyone that didn't want this life.

"What about Lauren?"

"She's wants it. You can ask her if you want. Just don't do it around other people."

Angela bit her lip and looked back at the school again. "What is it you're doing to everyone?"

I groaned. "That's not my fault. Something went wrong or whatever with my vocal cords. Once everyone gets used to me speaking then it shouldn't have any more effect on them. Give it a few days. If they aren't getting better then I'll drop out and get a GED or something."

Charlie would have my butt in a sling, but it would be better in the long run for the vampire cause if I fell off the map until November. It's not like I wouldn't pass. I was pretty sure I was ready for college anyway.

"Wednesday."

"Make it Thursday and you have a deal; four full days of school. It's not like I'm around the same people all the time. They have to at least have a chance to get used to me."

She seemed to mull it over for a minute or two. "Fine, but if I see any bite marks on anyone then I'm screaming."

That made me snort in amusement. "Deal."

~O~

While I wasn't looking forward to telling Katja that I was exposed on my first day in public as a vampire I knew this was something I needed to do. I'd simply tell her that I spoke with Angela, we sorting things out, and she understood, sort of.

"Turn her."

"I'm sorry, what?" Pardon me for being dumbfounded.

"You have a few options, Bella. The law of secrecy enacted by the Volturi calls for a human to be either turned or killed and anyone he or she has told to be turned or killed. So you have few options. I assume since she is a friend of yours that you prefer not to do away with this Angela. So, turn her."

"She doesn't want to be a vampire."

Katja stop sorting through the day's mail and looked up at me. "I'm sorry to hear that. Your only other option is to watch her until October. Since we're so close to the Reveal I'd rather not reverse course and resume the old ways. Any totally unexplained missing people would be detrimental to our cause."

My gaze probably spoke volumes about what I was thinking. Mainly that it was a shame we couldn't kill my friend. Note the sarcasm.

"This has been our way of life for three thousand years, Bella. Try not to shovel your righteous indignation on the coven house floor. The laws are older than ninety-nine percent of the countries on Earth. We are the ones that should be indignant."

I sighed. "So I watch her."

"And I would suggest a stern warning as well, delivered tonight, as soon as possible. It would help to have Edward read her and Alice to see into her future. It could only help your case if you wind up being brought in front of the Volturi for trial. Then I would have to kill them and there would be this big mess all over northern Italy."

My chest swelled with affection for her. "You'd kill the Volturi for me?"

She looked at me and smirked. "It's best not to speak of these things, Bella. Remember, Aro can read every thought I've ever had with a single touch."

"Well," I spun away. "If they come for you, me, or Lauren I'll just zap them with my super-duper-bad-luck ray."

When I closed the door behind me I heard her say, "If it were only that easy, pet."

~O~

My cell chirped with a text when I ran up to Angela's street.

_Angela just made the decision to talk to the Quileute Elders._

Wonderful. Five minutes after arguing her case and this is what I get.

I exited the tree line beside her house and caught Angela as she was walking out the door. "It's a bad idea."

She flinched and let out a yelp of alarm. "Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to stop you from making a big mistake. I warned you about telling anyone."

"I—I was just going to the store."

I didn't have to be a vampire to tell that was one of the worst lies I have ever seen. Angela put me to shame in that category.

"You were going to tell the Elders, but see, they already know. Remember those wolves I told you about? Billy Black was there as well. He and my dad are friends… or used to be anyway, before he sicced his dogs on us. I don't know if Dad's still pissed about that."

Her eyes bugged and she took a step back. Why do people do that? I mean, vampire here. Taking a step back isn't going to help much. Perhaps delay the inevitable for a millisecond longer, maybe not even that.

"How did you know?"

I looked back and forth along the street to see if there was anyone watching or listening to us. "Certain vampires have certain powers. You know Alice?"

She nodded.

"She can see the future and she saw you heading to the Elders. Edward can read your mind. He can see if you're thinking about going to the Elders. Jasper's an Empath. He can make you feel really bad about going to see the Elders."

She swallowed and I actually heard the gulp in her throat.

"What do you d—do?"

A car headed down the street and I looked at it for a moment, concentrating on the rear tire and watched as it exploded off the rim. "I'm not someone you really want to make an enemy of, Angela. You assured me that you were going to keep things secret between us. I haven't told anyone about Billy, so I expect you to keep your side of the bargain. Once October thirty-first comes along you can tell anyone you want, but until then… shhh."

She actually started shivering and I knew I went a little too far. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you, and I'm a person of my word."

"You're not a person. You're…"

Stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets I dropped my shoulders. "I just had an argument with my boss. I told her that you were my friend and you would keep this a secret. You know what she told me?"

Angela minutely shook her head.

"She said to turn you. Me? I said Angela doesn't want to be turned. So now I have to keep an eye on you. If you tell anyone then bad things can happen. Okay, so just don't say anything. Go about your day and everything will be just like before. Remember, we don't hurt people, and I'm trying to get this voice thing under control, so nobody's any wiser. Now can we do this or not? Let me know now, so I can make alternate plans if you are?"

"What kind of plans?"

Inquisitive little minx, isn't she? "Well, I'd have to turn you, so you wouldn't rat out your own kind. Imagine eternal life, young and beautiful forever. Maybe you'll even get to have your own power. Who knows?"

After a moment's pause I waved her to me. "Let me show you something. I'll bring you right back here without a scratch, I promise."

She looked back to her house. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Yes, you do, but I'd really like to show this to you."

Angela acceded and we walked to the edge of the tree line. "Piggy back, come on. Wrap your legs around my waist."

"You're like half a foot shorter than I am."

"Don't piss off the vampire, Angela… I'm kidding. Trust me, you'll love this."

~O~

"OHGODOHGODOHGOD!"

I came to a halt at the top of the tallest tree in the area and slid Angela off my back, but she had a terror grip on my arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just close your eyes for a moment. It'll pass. Edward used to do this to me all the time. I never got used to it, but it was a blast. Now turn around."

"What… oh."

The sun was just disappearing behind one of the taller mountains in the area casting pink and purple hazy beams of light over the entire area.

"I saw something similar when I found out about Edward and he took me above the clouds to see the world from the point of view that few ever think to look for. This is one of the reasons I chose to be a vampire, Angela. There's so much beauty in the world and I want to see it all."

She had to drag herself away from the scenery to look at me again. "But what about… the blood?"

I shrugged. "I don't desire anything else. Food doesn't appeal to me like that anymore. It's like looking and smelling a pile of dirt. It's not appetizing in the least. And, I always have the synthetic blood, so it's not like I'm missing anything. It's not like the stupid movies, Angela. I don't look at your neck and think about how tasty you might be. We don't sleep in coffins. We aren't afraid of crosses. All those things are myths Hollywood thought up."

Her brow furrowed. "You're not… undead?"

When I winced at the name she cringed a little. "I have brainwaves. I have a circulatory system. I have internal organs and they function. As someone once mentioned to me, by any medical definition I am alive. I just live differently than you do. Think of me like an alien from another world. Just because they're different doesn't mean they aren't alive. One day I went to sleep – passed out really – and thirteen hours later I woke up like this."

"Did you get bit?"

I smiled and giggled. "Several times. That's one thing that certain movies got right. It's really fun if you know what I mean."

Angela's cheeks reddened. "Really?"

I nodded. "If you change your mind I can show you. We trade blood; you drink mine and I drink yours. You sleep for a couple of hours and wake up good as new."

"Then I'd be a vampire."

"Well, not quickly. It took me about four months of doing that before I was ready. If you do it too soon it really hurts and my maker didn't want me to hurt. Here, look."

I raked a nail over my wrist just enough to have a few drops of venom well to the top.

"It's clear!"

"Yeah, neat, huh?"

"Didn't that hurt?"

With a shrug I shook my head. "About as much as being scratched and you can see it's already healing."

When I stared to wipe it off I looked up at her. "Do you want a taste?"

"Oh… um, no."

"It doesn't taste like blood. My maker's tasted like maple syrup to me. It was really good."

She looked at it glistening on my skin. "It won't turn me…?"

"No. You need to get it into a deep cut or something like that. That's where the whole biting thing comes into play."

Lifting my wrist up she looked at me and I nodded encouragingly while her tongue reached out and took a single drop on the end. I felt my nipples harden at the sight. Angela was a very pretty woman. She'd make a beautiful vampire.

"Mmmm. Oh my god. It's… it's… I don't know! I know this taste." She grabbed my arm and totally licked it clean with two swipes. "It's good! Like green apples and cinnamon or something. Can I have some more?"

A moment passed and she realized what she was saying.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Trust me, Angela. I know exactly what you're feeling. If you want I can make it happen. Or if you want to stay human I won't do a thing. Just think about it and keep this secret for me, okay?"

She bit her lip and looked longingly at my wrist. "Okay."


	10. Seduction

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks again for taking some time out to jot a few words to me. It means a lot.

**Chapter 10**

_January 19, 2006, Thursday_

The morning proved to be just as stressful as my first day at Forks high. The guys, and Katie, were still under the influence of my voice, but they seemed to be dealing with it a little better, meaning they weren't walking into walls anymore. It was still like one giant erection machine all over the halls. No guy wanted to get in front of the class to perform problems on the dry erase board. When it came time to present my English paper, the teacher was actually drooling afterward and Mike Newton had to excuse himself to the bathroom to do god knows what. I try not to think about it too much; it's bad for the digestion.

Angela had been watching me for the last three days. Edward was actually being helpful regarding her. Without being obvious he was reading her mind in the lunch room.

"She keeps thinking about tasting you. Apparently, she really likes apple cobbler and that's what she thinks you taste like. I don't think it really helps that the dessert for today is apple cobbler."

I glanced down to the end of the table since Edward's gift seemed to be nullified by mine at close range. Once he made his little report he moved closer and sighed once again at the absence of hundreds of minds for a brief span of time.

"Are you really thinking about turning her?" he asked.

Alice looked up at me and even Jasper was interested. Lauren had already heard the story and was busy texting someone.

"If she wants; it's her decision. You can disapprove all you want, Edward. It doesn't change the fact that a lot of people don't put much faith in religion as they used to. Right or wrong, it's their choice; free will and all."

When the end of the day finally came around I walked out to the parking lot hand in hand with Lauren. Alice was coming with us to hang out for the afternoon, but there was one thing I had to deal with.

Angela was waiting for us at Lauren's car looking a little on edge. "Can we…"

She thumbed toward the forest. Alice smiled at me hopefully telling me that it was alright. I couldn't really tell sometimes and I still didn't have the speed talking below human levels to perceive thing down yet. Lauren squeezed my hand.

"See you at the house?"

I nodded and waited until they drove away before catching up to Angela.

"I guess whatever it is you've got it under control?" she asked.

"Not so much, but people are getting used to it, building up a tolerance so to speak."

"Oh." She looked down and toed an above ground root. "Can I…"

Angela's face was already going red with embarrassment. I kind of figured this would happen. Every time I turned around she was watching me and Edward's scan of her thoughts already let me know that my venom was becoming something of an obsession of hers. I didn't bother making her say it, because hopefully I'm not that kind of a person that delights in other people's misery. Taking my nail I cut a little deeper than before and closed in holding my wrist up for her.

"Is this what you want, Angela?'

She licked her lips and I saw the briefest of struggles before she grabbed my arm and placed her lips around the wound sucking like she hadn't had a drink all day. I drew up behind her and wrapped my free arm around her waist, my hand resting on her abdomen.

I know what I told her only days before; when I looked at her neck I didn't wonder if she was tasty or not. That wasn't exactly the entire truth; it was a different kind of taste that I was somewhat curious about.

Angela wasn't attracted to me. Lack of reaction to my voice was proof of that.

She swallowed and I used my thumb to raise up her top just enough to slip my hand onto her smooth warm skin while I smelled the honeysuckle scented shampoo she used for her hair.

"Mmmm," she moaned slightly, and I didn't know if it was my touch or the taste of my venom that was turning her on. Probably the latter if I remembered my reaction to it properly.

"Does it taste good, Angela?" I whispered and pressed myself against her back.

Her lips came away and I heard her gasp and try to break from my light grip. Not wanting to scare her I let go right away and watched as she spun around.

"I'm…," she swallowed and licked her lips.

A drop of venom trailed down her chin and I watched with fascination as I felt the wound on my arm heal over. "You missed some."

In less than a blink of an eye I was right in front of her scooping that drop with a single finger and holding it to her lips. They trembled, but opened and sucked it in running her tongue around the end before pursing her lips and pulling away.

"I'm not gay," she pleaded as she took a step back against the closest tree.

"I never said you were, Angela."

"Then why…?"

"Why did I touch you like that?" I finished for her. "I've been where you're at. I was completely hetero when I started this. At least I think I was. So I know exactly what's going on in your mind."

She blinked and I watched as she squeezed her legs together and tried to hold herself up.

"Your panties are nearly drenched, aren't they? That's what happens when you drink from me. If you would have taken another complete swallow you would have felt the most satisfying orgasm wash over you. It doesn't mean you're gay. It means you enjoy the venom."

"Venom?"

I shrugged. "They named it like three thousand years ago. What are you gonna do? Our bite is like the venom of a snake since it is injected into the person we feed from, when we feed back that is. I usually refer to it as blood, or vampire blood, but you'll hear venom more often."

My eyes were a little lazy and I realized that I was actually starting to seduce my friend. That's about the time that I was the one backing up and grabbing my pack for a bottle of Blue Blood.

"Are you okay?" Angela sounded a little worried, but I nodded.

"Sorry. The thing we did usually follows with me drinking from you to replace the blood you took from me. It's called the Exchange. And you can't have any more unless you want to be turned."

She looked almost hurt like I was denying her.

"If you take too much and I feed from you, you'll start to change a little. You'll get stronger, your senses come alive, you'll stop eating normal food and crave this stuff."

She swallowed and looked at it. "That's what Lauren's doing."

I nodded. "I've got to go."

"Why," she asked as she pushed away from the tree.

I looked at her. "Because at this moment I want to throw you down on the ground here, rip off your clothes, and… I promised Lauren I wouldn't do that without her approval. Plus, I'm still not used to my strength yet. I'd wind up hurting you if I wasn't paying attention. I don't want to do that. Plus, there's the whole you not being gay to think about."

"Right. I'm not gay," she breathed.

Her body said something completely different. Her face and neck were flushed, her nipples stood out against her top waiting for my tongue to roll them around in my mouth, and her arousal hung in the air like a heavy perfume beckoning to me.

"Think about your next move, Angela. It's not one you can come back from if you choose wrong, and I don't want you to feel pressured with my presence. Take the weekend at least. I gotta go."

In a flash I was speeding through the trees leaving her far behind. Apparently, the entire female population of Forks was going lesbian. I shook my head. "No, it was the effect of the venom on her. I probably shouldn't have let her take so much. Important safety tip to remember in the future."

No more seducing the townsfolk.

~O~

Katja looked as if she was enjoying a thought in her head while Alice was playing Lauren Barbie with this enormous makeup pallet and fifty applicator brushes. There was actually a purpose for this beyond Alice's manic need to give the world a makeover. They were deciding on a few looks for Lauren since she'll be the face of the coven come the day of the Reveal.

"What has you so amused?" I asked Katja as I sat next to her with a bottle of blood in my hand.

"Playing over the idea of having virtually the entire town of Forks turned. It wouldn't work, of course. Far too many vampires in one area is asking for trouble, but it would be entertaining for a time."

Mulling over the idea of turning hundreds of humans sent a shudder through me. No thanks. "Angela's more than enough for me."

Alice reached for a different brush and started working on Lauren's lips. "Is there a reason that your coven is all female or is it luck of the draw?"

"Bella and Lauren were the only gifted people in Forks that Eleazar came across. Ideally, I'd like all my members to be gifted, but it's not a requirement. If Angela decides she wants this life then I'd welcome her. It certainly is not a requirement."

Every time her name was mentioned I thought of Angela's honeysuckle scent and the feel of her firm abdomen under my hand, the way the heat within her skin radiated against my cool touch, and the sound of her quiet moan as my venom slid between her full lips. She was pretty in an understated sort of way, but it wouldn't take much at all to bring out her true beauty. Her legs went on forever, firm trim thighs and shapely calves. I could almost imagine what they would feel like pulled up and caressing my sides as I had her under me writhing in pleasure, or perhaps up against the wall with one of them hooked over my hip while she cradled my head at her brea…"

"Bella?" Katja said with a feline grin on her face. "What are you thinking of?"

"Hmm?" I glanced at the others and everyone was watching me with interest. At their scrutinizing gaze I sunk further into the cushions of the couch and tried to disappear.

"She's thinking of seducing Angela," Lauren offered. "I say go for it. She's hot and she's really nice."

Grabbing a throw pillow I covered my face. "I didn't used to be this way! What's wrong with my brain?!"

"She is nice," Alice commented. "Angela is the only person at Forks High that Edward doesn't cringe around. Not that she only thinks pure thoughts or anything. She's just not hateful or perverted about things."

"One person out of three-hundred and fifty-eight teenagers who isn't angst filled, sex mongering, and hating on at least someone?" Lauren sounded surprised. "That's actually pretty good."

The sad part is Lauren was right. Being a teen in any school anywhere in the US meant being part of a hormonal stew of raging emotions, good, bad, and indifferent. Sometimes I wonder how I made it this far without being embroiled in the constant angst… oh wait!

"There. All done!" Alice proclaimed.

I pulled the pillow down and looked at her masterpiece. Lauren looked five years older and her hair was in the messy styled look that I love. If her makeup wasn't so perfect I might have taken her upstairs and messed it all up.

"Very nice. Definitely professional and from the scent in the air I'm sure Bella approves," Katja stated.

I just nodded behind my pillow.

"And now it's time for your Exchange, Lauren."

A large grin popped up on my lover's face. "Yes!"

This was her favorite part of the day since I wasn't able to help her growing sexual appetite. That's probably what was wrong with me. I hadn't had sex in almost a week. Pathetic, I know. I went well over eighteen years with nothing but my hand and now I can't go a few days without turning into a pervert.

"Bella, why don't you go check on Angela. Make sure she's stable after this afternoon. Alice, you're welcome to join Lauren and myself if you wish."

She shot Katja a look and shook her head with a roll of her eye. "I'm perfectly happy with my Jasper, thank you."

I knew the real reason Katja wanted me out of the house. Listening to them go at it frustrated me to no end and I felt bad for making her help me out after just finishing with Lauren. It was a good idea anyway. I needed to see what Angela was up to just in case.

~O~

There was a perfect tree about fifty yards into the forest to the side of her house that was positioned where I could see through the branches into Angela's bedroom. It was a little pervy, but I wasn't there to spy on her. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and that there weren't any problems with taking my venom. Not that there should be.

It was still fairly early considering it was a school night. Angela was dressed in a short simple nightgown that put her legs on display nicely while she sat akimbo atop her bed looking at something. While my vision was good, the angle was wrong, and I was curious about what she was doing.

Thirty yards away I settled onto a branch and saw that her cell phone was on the bed in front of her. She was probably waiting for Ben to call. A small spike of jealousy shot through me that he held her attention more than me, not that he shouldn't. They were dating after all. Then again I hadn't heard much from anyone about how they were doing.

"Come on, Bella. Call, text; do something."

My eyebrows shot up as I watched her run a hand through her hair in frustration. She was waiting for me to call her?

"God, what am I doing?" she said to the empty room. "She's your friend. She's a vampire. She's a girl! This is so wrong. Dad would never forgive me. Ben would never forgive me."

What was she struggling with so hard? Honestly, it could be any number of things. Taking a chance at being discovered I pulled my cell out and texted her.

_Thinking about you. Everything okay?_

A couple of seconds later her phone sent out a musical alert and Angela pounced.

"Yes! Everything okay? No, not in the least. Okay, be calm, Angela. She doesn't what to hear you whine. Just text her back and be cool and calm."

I muted my phone just in case she has excellent hearing or something.

_Thinking about you too. Crazy day, huh?_

She dropped backward on the bed bringing her phone with her and settled in with a smile on her face.

_Crazy. Lauren and K are upstairs doing their Exchange_. _Listening to sex isn't nearly as fulfilling._

Her hand shot to her mouth with a gasp and then rapid fired another text to me.

_They're having sex? You have to have sex with this exchange?_

_No, but it's a lot more fun if you do. Call me, I'll explain._

Angela sat up and bit her lip. Then she got up and turned off the light. Thankfully, I didn't need it to see her clearly. A few seconds later my phone buzzed and I hit the green button.

"What are you wearing?" I asked with a touch of humor to my voice.

"Do you answer all your calls with that question?" she asked with a giggle.

"You should hear my dad. He freaks out."

Turning away from her window I looked out over the forest. The thought of standing there watching her made me feel a little pervy on my part, especially since she was so scantily clad at the moment.

"So you don't have to have sex for this to happen?"

I shrugged. "As you experienced after school, you know you don't. The whole situation is very sensual though, so one step leads to another and you wind up in bed eventually."

"But I'm straight."

With a smile I glanced back to her room for a quick peek. "You keep saying that. Are you sure it's true?"

"Of course it is. Girls don't do anything for me."

"Okay. Well, since I'm not an overly pushy lesbian then I won't flirt with you anymore. I definitely won't touch you in overly personal ways. In fact, I'll even try not to think of how nice you felt pressed up against my body as you were licking my wrist this afternoon. I definitely won't be thinking about how your hair smelled of honeysuckle and how your skin was so smooth under my hand. Now that I think about it, I should just try to forget about how your breath hitched and you moaned when my lips were so close to your long delicate neck."

Silence drifted over the phone when I stopped speaking I glanced back at her window and watched as Angela had her gown lifted slightly and her fingers were already under the material of her panties. I sighed and briefly wished they were my fingers followed by my tongue.

"No, that would be bad," I whispered. "And I'm a good girl. Thinking of you like that would lead to bad things. Things that I couldn't take back."

I heard her swallow over the line. "Like what? I mean purely from an academic standpoint, so I'll know what to avoid."

"Hmm, if I had my way? I'd race over to your house and if your window was open I'd hop up and pull myself through while you're lying on your bed. You wouldn't be asleep yet since you're so concerned about me sneaking in and taking advantage of you. You'd be right to be concerned. I'd slip right under the covers with you and you couldn't stop me before I slid my hand in your cotton panties and felt your true heat. You wouldn't be able to hide what you feel for me and I'd know for sure that you really aren't as hetero as you let on. You'd squirm under my touch and whisper my name into the night… all because you left your window open as an invitation to me."

Angela's breathing had increased and I could tell she had positioned the phone where I shouldn't be able to hear so well, but I could.

"Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you touching yourself and thinking of me?"

"Um… no, of course not."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, Lauren and K are finished so I can come out of hiding. I'm seriously horny right now after thinking about what I want to do to you in your room, so I'm going to head up to the bath and work out some tension if you know what I mean."

"You're… really?"

"Really, Angela." My voice has gone low and husky, more than normal. "How do you feel knowing that I'll be thinking about you when my fingers are working away under the warm water, and my head is thrown back as I whisper your name and arching my back as I reach that really happy place in my head where you aren't as hetero as you claim?"

"Uh… oh… um, my mom is calling me. I have to let you go, Bella. See you tomorrow."

She clicked off and I looked through her window one last time as her hips came off the bed and the hand under her panties moved with a frenzy in the dark of her room.

~O~

On the way back to the coven house my cell buzzed at me again. At first I thought it was Angela finally giving in and admitting she was open to the softer side of lovemaking – I couldn't wait to talk to her the next day to see if my voice had any effect on her. Instead, it was a message from Katja.

_Come home. Important._

Within thirty seconds I was on the front porch and opening a door. Katja was on her way downstairs and carrying a suitcase with her.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"No, actually you are. Washington DC. Tanya has requested your presence."

"Me?" I nearly squeaked.

"I would go myself, but I have to be here for Lauren's feeding and you won't be back until Monday. I've cleared it with your father. Telling him you had a meeting with the Senate was enough to placate him."

"Me?" This time I did squeak.

"You, Bella. Caius insisted on being the representative of the Volturi for the talks. You've never met the man, but suffice to say sending Napoléon would have been a smarter choice and that man was completely insufferable."

"Napoleon?"

"He was a pretentious twat; enough said on that subject. Concentrate, Bella. You have little time to make it to the plane in Port Angeles if we don't leave now. Alice is watching over Lauren while she rests. Come."

I was already in the passenger side of her Viper buckling myself in as I always do. Katja thinks it's cute, as if I would be hurt if I flew through the window in an accident. All I can say is that habits die hard.

"Why am I going to DC?"

"Caius is making an ass of himself and it's taking all of Tanya's skills to cover his political faux pas. He's not a politician like Aro. He's a warlord. Why Aro approved of this I have no idea."

I shook my head, still in a panic. "No, I mean why am_ I_ going to meet with Senators? I don't have any political skills. I hate politics."

"Ah, well, we actually need someone to placate a few of them. The ultra-religious ones are having a difficult time accepting that we aren't demons in human form. Your presence serves multiple purposes. You were just turned days ago so you have a paper presence in this world that can't be disputed. The FBI can investigate your background to their heart's content and fine nothing, believe me I looked. There are no skeletons to be found. You were rather straight laced as a human, Bella."

Ducking my head I shrugged. "My dad is a cop. I didn't want to get in trouble."

"No tickets, no arrests, no detentions during school, straight A's in all your classes, no gang affiliations, no mention of even experimenting with recreational drink or drugs. That's virtually unheard of in this day and age."

"I didn't want to get into trouble," I reiterated, "and with my luck I would have."

"Good point. Moving on. You'll be the perfect model of a young American girl that has chosen this life. It wasn't forced upon you. You're not naïve and starry-eyed."

That was up for debate.

"Your gift will also come into play at some point, but I'll let Tanya explain that. Your voice is what she wants foremost. Until Lauren is changed you are the closest person we have to a face for our movement."

"Me?" Again with the squeaking. "I hate speaking in public."

Katja patted my leg and left her hand on my thigh slowly stroking it back and forth. "Not to fear, pet. These are closed door hearings attended by no more than twelve politicians. They ask you questions and you answer. Tanya's sent a brief that the Volturi prepared. It's on the laptop you'll take with you. Simply memorize the material and put it into your own words. In this instance, your shyness will be to your benefit. They are expecting someone bold and brash, a typical politician. We will give them the girl next door."

It was more like the succubus next door if my voice had anything to say about the situation. I had no intention to become the next intern on her knees in our nation's capital. Plus, I've seen some of those senators and all I have to say is eww.

~O~

The PDF that the Volturi put together was actually a masterpiece of history, politics, potential legislation, taxation, and complete and utter BS. If there was one thing that I already knew as an average citizen living in the US is that the government is always on the lookout for new and inventive ways to tax its citizens. With more money they can fund their pet projects and more projects mean more kickbacks to the politicians. You get poorer, they get richer, and they make you think that you're doing your country and fellow citizens a favor by not whining about it. No wonder they want to stay in office for as long as they can.

I had memorized the PDF and also memorized the minutes of everything that had been going on in the closed door meetings that Tanya provided. Needless to say I completely understood why I was there. Caius stormed off the previous day in a snit about not being recognized as royalty and waited on hand and foot.

Tell me this. What does a vampire actually need besides clothes and blood? The other stuff is nice, but seriously, they don't need a fully stocked minibar and a five room suite in the most expensive hotel in DC. I don't think any human does much less a vampire.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

The flight lasted five hours and there was a case of Blue Blood provided for me so that I would be sloshy when by the time I landed. It wouldn't do for me to eat the leaders of our nation. By the way, private planes rock, and I don't mean the Go Private Planes! kind of way. I mean they actually rock, and sway, and dip and shudder. If I was human I would have lost my lunch so many times. On the good side the seats were really big and it was quite luxurious.

It was just past six in the morning – counting the multiple time zones we went through. When we arrived there was a limo already waiting for me and Tanya was seated in the back clicking on her laptop at vampire speed.

"Ah, Bella," she said as she shut the lid and set it aside. "My you are quite beautiful. I thought my sister was exaggerating."

Thank the makers of vampires that I couldn't blush any longer. Tanya couldn't have been much taller than me; we even had similar body types, but I considered her much prettier than me. Maybe it was because she seemed so at ease and I was always twitchy around people I didn't know. Her crowning glory was her curly strawberry blonde hair that draped down well past her shoulders. I could definitely see why she and Katja were considered succubae. I highly doubted any hetero male would consider keeping hold of their soul for a chance to be with one of them. I almost hated the thought of eventually meeting Irina, or having all three of them in the same room. I probably wouldn't be able to make it out without spontaneously combusting due to excess lust.

"Thank you."

Once the door was closed the limo took off into the city. "I apologize about the lack of notice and preparation before calling you out here, but needs must."

I nodded. "I read about the last meeting. It's not a problem. I just hope I don't mess things up even worse."

"Darling, that would be impossible unless you decide to fling yourself across the table and rip out the throats of these men… you _are_ in control aren't you? I know that Katja said you were attending school with no problems, but…"

"I'm fine. I drank enough Blue Blood to last for the next three days on the flight over."

She nodded. "We have more if you need any."

"There's plenty on the plane. I don't have any problems with feeding, really."

Tanya looked at me skeptically. "Pardon my concern, Bella. There are simply very few vampires that have the control you do."

"It's because Katja fed me her venom for so long I'm sure. I didn't even burn during the turning. That's how Carlisle thinks I got my voice… hey. You're not acting all goofy listening to me."

She laughed and it off-putting. "I am not attracted to women, Bella. While I can appreciate your beauty, I don't desire you in that way. Irina on the other hand strictly prefers women and has for almost six hundred years. She won't even look at a man in a sexual way. You'll have to look out for her because you are exactly her type. Auburn hair, slightly taller, heart-shaped face, and very full lips; yes, you had better prepare yourself in meeting her. I doubt she will be able to restrain herself once she hears you."

That's just what I needed in my life, another woman. I hadn't even finished seducing the last one. And yes those words actually came out of my mouth. Wonders never cease.

When we arrived at The Willard – I mean really, naming a super high class hotel after a rat movie, ugh – we took a private elevator to the top floor and I nearly crapped myself at how elegant everything was.

"Why do we need this gigantic suite?"

"Caius insisted on the best they had to offer even though he spent all of thirty minutes here over the last week. Honestly, the man has no common sense regarding money. Off you go, Bella. Pick a room and shower. We only have an hour to get you ready and over to the Senate building. We still have security to get through, as if we needed to bring in a bomb or something to kill everyone in Washington if we wanted. "

Fifteen minutes later and I was out of the shower looking at the clothes I was supposed to wear. What the heck did Katja pack for me?"

"I take it you've never worn anything like this before?"

Tanya didn't startle me; nobody did anymore. I can hear a heartbeat from two hundred feet away. Even vampires made sounds moving their feet across carpet or their clothes did.

"Um, no."

"Panties first, stockings second, garter belt third. Make sure the seams in are in the back and straight."

That took a few tries and Tanya had to help with the seams. Women actually wore this sort of stuff? I felt ridiculous.

"Try not to feel uncomfortable, Bella. A proper foundation will remind you what you're wearing and once you remember then you'll sexy. I want to play that feeling up and get these men to think with their little heads instead of with their checkbooks."

Somehow I don't think that's going to pose a problem. Once all that was done a tight black leather skirt went on to just below mid-thigh covering everything quite well, thank Buddha and all his little buddettes. A very lacy demi-cup bra came next along with a sheer white blouse unbuttoned just enough to expose a hint of cleavage if I moved just right. She did my makeup smoky, but light if that makes any sense. She was playing up the whole vampire angle very well. We were apparently supposed to look like we were out to seduce the lot of them. When I was done I slipped on a thin leather jacket that reached perfectly to the bottom of my skirt and was purposefully left open before slipping into four inch stilettos.

Apparently I was really putting my lack of recent bad luck to the test.

"Comfortable? Sexy?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

Tanya shook her head. "Bella I need for you to be the All-American girl that went from suburbia and boredom to the fictional life of a vampire. You need to ooze sex when you walk into that room. You need to be able to look at those men and have them want to please nobody else but you. You deserve their attention. You deserve every single thing they want to do to you but can't. Every gift is to be accepted and praised, every insult is to rebuffed in a way that makes them cringe when they've realized that you'll never ever sleep with them because of what they said. Even then you have to leave the slightest bit of hope for them to redeem themselves."

They've sooooo got the wrong girl for this.


	11. Oopsie!

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks again for taking some time out to jot a few words to me. It means a lot.

**Chapter 11**

_January 20, 2006, Friday_

High heels not being a problem for me anymore was a conundrum in my mind. I had gone for so many years constantly whining about having to wear them to weddings, school dances where I wouldn't even dance, parties, and so forth that once it came down to wearing them and it not being a problem I was at a loss. It was then that I realized that I used my poor coordination and bad luck as a crutch to keep me out of situations where I felt uncomfortable. Case in point: walking up to the legislative branch of our nation's government in (really naughty word) Me Pumps.

Yes, Lauren's says it, but I still consider my saying (really naughty word) in front of my father and my mind diverts to something else to say.

When we made it inside a very well dressed young guy nearly ran up and nearly had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep his tongue contained from wagging. I actually waited to see if he kneeled beside Tanya and waited to be petted. Good dog. Roll over. Please, dear god, play dead.

"Ms. Denali, it's an honor to see you again. I apologize for the routine; security is waiting for you and your… uh…"

He paused and actually looked at me for the first time. "I—I…"

If there is one thing that being around Lauren for this last month has taught me, it's how to deal with panting boys. Painting on Fake Smile #8 I tossed my hair to the side and gave him the full force of my attention.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

I concentrated on him for a moment and watched as he held out his hand and took a step forward only to trip and faceplant on the floor.

"Oh dear," I said. "Are you alright?"

He scrambled to his feet and quickly dug out a handkerchief to cover his bloody nose. Tanya shot a glance at me and I guess she was pleased with what she found, because she relaxed.

"Fine, fine. Sorry, I'm not normally so clumsy. I apologize. Right this way ladies."

There's nothing like a spike of pain to focus on when you find yourself not able to concentrate. My badge was checked a picture was taken and another badge created for me right on the spot before we were scanned with one of those wands they use at the airport. Once that was accomplished the intern or whatever led us around the building while Tanya spoke to me sub-vocally and quite rapidly.

"Does that happen all the time with your voice?"

I made a point to look around and take in my surroundings and managed an _uh-huh_ without being heard by anyone but her.

"Fascinating. This might be easier than I thought. Did he actually trip or was that your gift?"

"Gift," I muttered.

Tanya glanced at me. "You still haven't learned to speak like this have you?"

"Nuh-uh."

"No matter. I'll offer you assistance while we are in the meeting. Just be truthful with what you have to say unless it pertains to the Volturi. You have their prepared statements."

I noticed a number of men found reasons to occupy a once moderately empty hallway when we happened by.

"What about the Cullens?" I whispered louder than I wanted.

"Everything, Bella. We have nothing to hide, except the more gruesome aspects of our society. You already know what not to say."

Right. No talk of bloodthirsty vampires that only were being told now to stop ripping out the throats of innocent people. No talk of draconian rulers and rules. Definitely no talk of the turn or be killed subject matter. Everything was rainbow and unicorns. _Please_.

There were already a few people in the room when we arrived, mostly guys in plain clothes with bulges under their arms. It made me wonder if Tanya and Caius had even told them that bullets were useless against us. The first thing that came to mind when I heard the term _closed door_ _session_ was that the meeting was obviously behind closed doors, maybe there would be a table involved and we'd all sit around and throw questions at each other or something to that effect. In fact it was a much smaller version of what I had seen on television whenever the Senate gets a bug up their butt and wants to look like they're doing something. It just wasn't as ostentatious and there weren't any camera's involved.

The large room was split into two parts. On the left was a long curved row of interconnected tables or desks sitting on a raised portion of the floor. There were name placards at the front of each desk, some I recognized and mostly others that I didn't. On the right were a very large flat table and two uncomfortable looking wooden chairs with a minimum of padding on the seat. It made me wonder if they thought this was some sort of interrogation. I suppose it was in a way.

There were two bottles of Blue Blood for each of us set to the side. At least there were refreshments! I took advantage of the meeting not being in session to look around and be generally nosy until one of the doors behind the desks opened and men started filing out. A few of them took note of the new face in the crowd, me! They eyes dropped down to my legs and then raked up my body before they moved on to their seats.

I took my cue and went to sit beside Tanya.

"Chad, are you ready?"

Some guy at the end of the room surrounded by electronic equipment nodded and gave a thumbs-up to the Senator in seated in the middle.

Tanya leaned over to me. "He's the scribe or whatever they're calling it these days."

"Let's get to it," the rather aged man in the middle said. His placard read Senator Packmen. "Ms. Swan, since you're new to these sessions please introduce yourself for the record."

"Full name, residence, and profession," Tanya rattled off under her breath. "Don't bother standing. This is informal."

I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "My name is Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington, and I'm a twelfth year student at Forks High School."

None of them looked surprised at that. Apparently, they had already been briefed about me; either that or they weren't quite awake yet. The smell of coffee was thick in the air and somewhat off-putting.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at a computer monitor in front of him. We had one similar on the table in front of us that was showing a waving flag in screensaver mode moving around the surface. "First, I want to clarify some things that we've been told about you."

I just nodded and waited for the inquisition to start. The truth was, I was very nervous and laced my fingers together underneath the table so they wouldn't see them shaking. It's one thing to be in front of people I didn't know. It was an entirely new experience to be in front of people that supposedly ran the country. Nerve-wracking would be the phrase I'm looking for.

"Daughter of Charles Swan of Forks who serves at the Chief of Police for the city?"

"Um… yes?"

"Is he aware of your status?"

That confused me for a moment. "Status?"

"That you're a vampire, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, yes. Dad was a little shocked at first. I mean who wouldn't be? Vampires are real and all, but once we explained everything to him he was supportive… is supportive."

A few of the senators blinked, some shuffled in their chairs, but above all of that, all of their attention was now on me instead of whatever they were poking at on their desks. Even Senator Packmen looked a little glazed for a moment.

"I… um… I see." He shook his head for a second and then looked down at his screen again. "And you're how old?"

"Eighteen as of September. This is my seventh day as a vampire."

He shifted a little and I saw his hand disappear for a moment before he shifted again.

"Very good. You were a normal human when you moved to Forks to live with your father?"

"Yes, my mother had just gotten remarried and they were still in their honeymoon phase at the time. Needless to say I preferred the quiet so I moved in with my dad."

There were a couple of chuckles from the side which I returned with a small smile.

"That's about where we lose the story. How did you come about meeting your first vampire?"

"Well he was in my biology class. He was a little standoffish, but he was trying to fit in, eventually I got to know him after he saved my life. The parking lot was icy from a short rain the night before and a van was about to crush me against my truck. Edward raced across the school yard and protected me even if it meant exposing himself. That's when I got really curious and it just snowballed from there."

Someone else, a Senator Phillips slipped in a different sort of question. "There are witnesses to this event?"

I nodded. "Half the students of Forks High saw what happened, but the angle Edward came in was bad for them to see. Plus, he was pretty fast. People were focused on Tyler's van more than they were on me."

"So there's nobody that can corroborate your story, then?"

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you're getting at. There were about a hundred students in the area who saw."

"You just said that nobody saw this… Edward was it? Nobody saw him actually save your life."

My mouth slid open at the implication. "Yeah… _I_ saw him."

Phillips looked down and shuffled some papers around as he ignored me.

"Ms. Swan."

"A point of clarification if you would allow," Tanya interrupted. "Senator Phillips, I reiterate for the seventy-fifth time since we have been having these talks, because of rampant fear, hysteria, and idiotic superstitions, vampires have had to hide themselves. I can name dozens of times over the course of human history, which I actually lived through, where revealing ourselves has met with the deaths of thousands and even tens of thousands of people. Edward saved the life of a human teen with no regard for his own. Isn't this exactly what you were raging about just yesterday? That we are all demons and simply want to enslave you? Again I ask, why would we do this?"

"Ms. Swan," Phipps said as he ignored Tanya. "Have you ever tasted human blood?"

His question was a ploy and anyone with half a brain could see that. "Well, before I was turned I bit my tongue, busted my lip, had bloody noses, had a paper cut that I've sucked on and so forth, so technically, yes. After become a vampire no. I've never had it. The synthetic blood is more than enough and is actually really good."

"This is ridiculous, Paul," Senator Norris said from directly opposite from Phillips. "We've already dealt with the past. We're trying to look to the future here. Would you rather them go back into hiding?"

Phillips straightened his shoulders. "I'd rather them not exist at all."

A gavel hammered a sharp noise throughout the room and Packmen snapped, "This is not devolving into the circus that it was yesterday. We're here to find out facts not to start a witch hunt of an intelligent species."

I tightened my hands together and tried not to freak out. My voice had apparently worn off of these men in record time, and I didn't know why.

"Is that what you think they are," Senator Harris spoke up. "Aliens or something?"

"They might as well be," Packmen said. "This is a watershed moment in human history, gentlemen. Let's get back to business."

~O~

"That sucked," I said as Tanya and I walked out of the room for the first break of the day.

"Not as much as you might think, Bella. They are posturing. This is politics. While there are many people out there that will treat our revealing ourselves as the beginning of the apocalypse, there are more people that see this as a good thing."

Looking around I found a decent alcove where we could speak privately considering the amount of people that were once more finding reasons to walk the halls.

"What am I even doing here? They're just asking questions, personal questions about my life."

Tanya smiled and eyed a young man walking past with a note of hunger in her gaze, and I don't think it was because she was thirsty. "You're the youngest vampire in North America at the moment. Some of them think rightly that you haven't had time to become acclimated to the vampire mindset, whatever that may be. In short, you're more likely to slip up and say something that you aren't supposed to."

"Oh."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Bella. They see that you're nervous and most men like to put nervous women at ease, especially one with your attributes. Packmen obviously likes you."

I agreed. "He's the youngest. I swear, is there anyone in there under the age of sixty?"

"Hmm," she pondered with a curious look on her face. "That may be the reason they aren't as affected to your alluring voice; low testosterone. Still, I can smell their pheromones in response to your presence. Phillips is the worst offender."

"Pardon?"

"He greatly desires you, Bella. He simply has a lifetime of experience suppressing his cravings. I have a feeling that is why he's acting so aggressive at the moment. Odds are that he hasn't had an erection in twenty years."

I nearly gagged. "Please don't."

Tanya laughed at seeing me cringe. "All of them have been harder than blue steel in there listening to you. It wouldn't surprise me if they're taking advantage of this break to relieve some stress."

If there was one picture I didn't need branded in my brain it was any of them in their office acting like a sixteen year old boy.

~O~

Packmen's face was a little flushed when he tapped his gavel. "Let's resume where we left off, Ms. Swan. You mentioned that you were approached by Katrina Katová soon after the Cullens left Forks. Was there a reason why she decided to turn you when Edward Cullen wouldn't?"

Like I said before, they ask very personal questions.

"I already knew about the existence of vampires and she knew that I wanted to be turned. I guess it was convenience more than anything else."

Phillips leaned forward. "She didn't have the same concerns for your immortal soul as the other one did?"

I licked my lips and tossed my hair to the side. "Would you define immortal soul for me, Senator, so I know how to answer your question properly?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Have you ever been to church, Ms. Swan?"

"Several times. My mother exposed me to a number of different beliefs."

"Then you'll already know that the immortal soul is the essence of a person, that part of them that can tell right from wrong, good from evil, the part of a person that leaves them at death and then communes with God afterward."

I nodded in understanding. "Would it be safe to say that the soul is what urges us to do good for good's sake, to help our fellow man with compassion and love instead of physical reward?"

Phillips shrugged. "Among other things, yes."

"Then I submit to you, Senator, that the soul does not leave a person when they are turned into a vampire. Carlisle Cullen, a minister's son, withheld drinking human blood for hundreds of years because of his belief in God and the human soul. He entered into the medical field and has devoted his entire life to helping others as a doctor. He doesn't do it for the money. He does it because of his compassion. His wife, Esme is probably the most compassionate person I have ever met, even more than Carlisle. If they are an example of what a person can be without a soul I would have really liked to have known them during their human life."

I looked around at the other men behind the desks. "There are dozens of examples I could give to show their worthiness in this way, and you can either believe me or not. I really don't have a ball in this game, Senators. I'd be just as happy living in the middle of nowhere with the people I love, living in seclusion away from the worries of mankind.

"But vampires in general are tired of hiding. Some have lived through the births and deaths of nations. Why in the world would you want to want to keep that kind of knowledge contained? Imagine what you could learn? Some are worried that we might be evil and given popular fiction I completely understand. But see, the thing is it's fiction. If we judge vampires by that alone then you might want to start clearing the shelves of all the murder mysteries and action thrillers as well, because there are a heck of a lot more of those showing that humans can be just as evil and powerful as any vampire that's been written about."

Reaching over I popped the top of a bottle of Blue Blood and held it up. "Can you say that nobody and nothing is harmed by the production of your food source? There are some cows that might have an opinion about your choice if they had the brains to speak. So, if anything, I further submit that vampires have the opportunity to be even more civil than humans.

"I studied a little Plato in English class this year. He considered the soul the essence of a person, something that decides how we behave; it's as simple as that. Since we can't qualify or quantify something as immaterial as a soul then we only have speculation left. I propose that I do have a soul and it tells me to go forth and live a good life. I ask that you put aside your preconceived notions about how romance writers, that are trying to make a buck, use their pencils to titillate people into buying their books using whatever means necessary, and look at what's sitting right in front of you. Pull out your crosses and garlic bulbs, whip out your wooden stakes and see how wrong novelists have gotten it over time. If they can be so wrong about these fundamental things then can't they also be wrong about the nature of our existence?"

There was a quiet moment in the room and Tanya reached over and set her hand on my arm as she beamed a smile at me.

Packmen leaned forward and gazed down on me. "Are you sure you're eighteen, Ms. Swan?"

I ducked my head and then looked back up at him. "My mother says I have an old… soul, sir."

He smiled down on me. "I think she might be right."

~O~

Tanya leaned back against the seat of the limo and grinned at me. "How did you like your first exposure to pure politics, Bella?"

"Uh… not so much. I'm ready to go back to Forks."

"Ah, well, that's too bad. I'm afraid I have need of you here for a while."

I nearly did a double-take. "I'm sorry, what?"

She laced her fingers together and set them on her lap. "Caius did us quite the disservice when he strode into that room four days ago listing his… well, demands is too heavy of a word, but that's basically what they were. You reversed a week of bad attitudes and actually got them to think about their preconceived notions. They may not change their minds about our place in society, but they are at least thinking about it instead of being on the defensive for the entire time we were in there."

"But…"

"That little speech you gave right before lunch is exactly what I'm looking for. I've planned hundreds of different explanations about how vampires are just as good or bad as humans, but that one speech did more good for our cause than any prepared material. I want to go over some other issues with you this weekend and…"

"Tanya," I pleaded. "I have school, and—and Lauren and my dad…"

"And they will all be there for you when you get back. I'm sure we can even arrange to have them flown out for you. In regards to your schooling, I'm equally as sure that appearing in front of a Senate committee will be excuse enough. I'll have Katja drop by and have a talk with your principal on Monday."

When Tanya saw my reluctance she pressed on. "I'm afraid I must insist, Bella. There are bigger things going on here than your desire for a social life."

I'm not afraid to admit that I turned to look out the tinted window and pouted as I rubbed my hand against the coven cuff given to me by Katja. "How long?"

She shrugged. "Meetings are being held throughout the rest of the month, possibly longer. Since direct changes can't happen in normal sessions of Congress, because of the secretive nature of these talks, it's going to be a slow process."

We rode along to the hotel, which was only a short distance from the Capital buildings. Before we had a chance to arrive I suppose Tanya chose to try a different tactic with me.

"Perhaps we can make your stay official. Obviously you'll be drawing a salary considering your new position."

"I'm sorry?" What was she getting at?

"Considering my position as Queen of North America there will need to be people that carry out certain duties. Since you're still in school I'm sure you're somewhat familiar with the way governments operate?"

I nodded.

"Well then I'm sure that you won't be surprised to find out that when foreign governments speak to one another they use an intermediary for most of their day to day issues. Anything important would go through me, of course, but there would be a certain amount of autonomy in the position of Ambassador."

A panicked chill shot down my spine. "No… I can't. I hate politics. I suck at it. My debate team always lost in school."

"This isn't school, Bella. This is something that you are passionate about."

"I'm too young."

"Which seems to be an advantage in this instance. Granted, you'll need to be taught certain aspects, but that is one of the advantages of having perfect recall and senses of a vampire. You'll learn in a month what a college aged person would in years. You'll be fine."

My left hand was already clenched in a fist as I tried to think of a way out of this and I rubbed even harder against my cuff.

"We'll need to get you a new coven crest as well. It wouldn't do to have you in Katová seeing as you'll be representing Denali."

The cuff snapped off in my hand and I felt like breaking down in tears right there. "Nooo…," I whispered and picked up the broken pieces in my hand.

~O~

I couldn't call Katja or any of my friends with my worries, because Tanya was always close by arranging things for me. A stupid tailor was arriving that night to measure me for a new wardrobe. Assistants were being arranged for me to do my running around so I didn't have to leave the suite. Books were being ordered through Kindle so I could begin my studying as soon as possible. She already had two dozen downloaded and was adding the major foreign languages to the mix for when I finished. I thought regular school was bad. This sucked.

In between calls Tanya was making, her phone rang and she gave it a frown when she looked at it. "Hello, Katja."

One good thing about being a vampire was that it was impossible for me to not eavesdrop on the call.

"You are _not_ stealing Bella from me. She's mine!"

A surge of hope rose in my chest at hearing her voice.

"Quit being so dramatic, darling. Bella is doing wonderful here."

"Helping you out is one thing, Tanya, but Alice is already having visions about her permanently becoming a Denali. I won't let this happen."

"It's already happened. She's our first vampire Ambassador to the United States. You should have seen her in the closed session; Bella had them eating out of her hand."

"As I told you she would, Tanya. She is my childe. You can't arbitrarily steal another coven's members. Bella has family and a life here. Has she even agreed to go along with any of this?"

"Well, not at the moment, but once she is in place I'm sure all of that will take a back seat, Katja. You would waste her skills as your attendant. She is obviously meant for so much more. Irina called and said that she was dropping by to introduce herself. I'm sure she can satisfy any needs that Bella has for family."

"Tanya, don't think about introducing her without me there. I love you, but I won't hesitate to rip your arms off and beat you with them if Bella is harmed by Irina. You know her tastes run into the extreme."

"Exotic, darling. The word you're looking for is exotic. And don't threaten me. You know I've won the last five competitions we've had. I'll have you saying uncle well before you have a chance to take my arms. Honestly, Katja, you're beginning to sound like Felix."

The thought that she was going to hurt Katja was a little too much for me and I couldn't hold back the anger I felt. Her cell sparked and then caught fire. Tanya yelped and dropped it to the floor before stomping on the thing to put the small flames out.

"That was completely childish, Bella. Please direct your gift somewhere else when I am conducting business."

I glared at her. "What did she mean when she said you can't steal another coven's members?"

"Antiquated laws. However, since we are in a new age there are new laws. I'm conscripting you into service for an indefinite period of time; not stealing you as my sister so brashly put it."

"Like the Volturi."

Tanya's smile drifted away and firmed into a more serious position. "Watch how you compare us, Bella. Gifts come and go. I have survived for well over a thousand years on nothing but my guile and my skills as a fighter. I simply require your natural skills. Sometime in the future your services will no longer be required. At that time you will be welcome to leave with my well wishes attached."

"How long is that?"

She shrugged and bent over to retrieve the melted slag that was once her phone. "Once we have cemented our race's position with the North America citizenry. When the average human can look at us and see us as an equal or greater. I can't see it going on past another century or two. Perhaps less if I… URK!"

I don't remember blinking as I wrapped a hand around her neck and slammed Tanya through the bedroom wall, as I focused my gift on her. She slammed her fist into my abdomen and I flew over her head, but my grip didn't lessen and I wound up bringing her with me and we hit the opposing wall. Somehow we got turned around and I dug my fingernails into her skin from behind.

"B…a!"

"You're not taking my family from me!" I yelled as I shoved my knee in her back and her head popped off her shoulders with a deafening shriek of sound. "GAH!"

I scooted back and dropped Tanya's head watching as it rolled across the floor. Her strawberry-blonde hair tangled in her mouth and covered her face.

"Oh crap," I said in a panic. "Katja's going to be pissed."

~O~

I might have been wrong about that part.

"Hold on," Katja said after I called her on my phone to tell her what I did. The sound of a door closing alerted me that she found somewhere private to speak. "What happened? I can't imagine Tanya would willingly let you talk to me after that mess she was spouting."

I cringed. "I asked her how long I'd have to be ambassador for, and she said one or two hundred years. Then I kind of got mad."

"Two hundred years!" My head jerked away from the phone at her shriek. "Over my dead body. I've already chartered a jet, Bella. I'll be there in six hours or less. Just keep her occupied until I show up."

Looking over on the floor I saws Tanya's body start inching toward her head. "I don't think that's going to be an issue. I kind of… rippedherheadoff."

"I'm sorry say that again. We must be getting some really bad reception."

With a sigh I looked down. "I ripped her head off."

"…"

"Katja? Did you hear what I said?"

"…"

"Hello? Can you hear me now," I said as I checked the signal I was receiving. Five full bars were clearly illuminated.

"Bella, did you say that you ripped Tanya's head off? Like totally detached it from her body?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Whew. Good. Now go pick it up and stick it into the mini fridge that I'm sure is in your suite somewhere. Put her body in the bathtub and close the door. I'll be there in six hours and then Tanya's head and I are going to have a nice talk."

Does something sound intrinsically wrong about that last statement or was it me? "She's not dead?"

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. "No, pet. Tanya is fine if not a little disoriented at the moment. She's just learned a valuable lesson today. Just because you can handle your bloodlust doesn't mean that your newborn strength and speed hasn't diminished in the least. When I get there, I'll have a chat with her, put her head back on, give her a few bottles of blood, and she'll be fine. Then we'll have another chat and work out something where everyone will be happy."

I breathed a sound of relief. "Okay. Um… see you soon."

We rang off and I did what Katja said about the body. By the way, handling a detached head is so incredibly gross. I gagged three times on the way to the minibar. They so don't pay the staff enough for the mess that was needed to be cleaned up. Once that was done I tried cleaning up the hole I made in the bedroom wall, but that was a lost cause.

It was an hour later when I dropped everything and sat on the couch wondering what to do in the meantime. Then a knock sounded at the door. The scent of vampire hit my nose and I rushed to the peephole. On the other side, a pale blonde woman stood there staring at the door.

"I can smell you on the other side of the door, Tanya. Open up already."

"I'm not Tanya. I'm Bella. Who are you?"

"Bella? Oh, Katja's childe. I'm Irina."


	12. Bella's Bitch

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks again for taking some time out to jot a few words to me. It means a lot. _One informative note:_ In case you haven't figured it out yet, this story isn't a PWP. The occasional scene of erotica will be written, but it is by no means the purpose of the story itself. Just sayin' this because I've gotten a number of PM's complaining that there's not enough porn. If you really want that then I suggest the site Adultfanfiction. This site has a tendency to delete overly porno'd stories. With that said, there's a _little_ erotica in the last portion of this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

_January 20, 2006, Friday_

Irina was even shorter than me and considering we were in heels that said something. It amazed me that even when I knew that none of them were blood sisters, Katja, Irina, and Tanya could have claimed they were and I wouldn't have known the difference. One thing I did like about her was her short hair, parted down the middle and cut in a razor sharp edge along her chin. It was pale blonde and framed her beautiful face perfectly.

Okay, I was attracted to her, but that wasn't saying much when almost every vampire I've met with the exception of James and Laurent was gorgeous beyond comprehension. Even the latter two were good looking by human standards.

"Why is Tanya's scent all over you, Bella? Have you been a bad girl with my sister? And before you answer that will you be a bad girl with me as well?" Her tongue set at the edge of her mouth while she looked me over at the door. "Yum."

"Katja is on her way," I said making sure I did not answer her questions.

I watched as her pupils dilated instantly and her smile widened. "Ohhh! I love your voice. It tickles something very deep inside. Say something else."

"Tanya and I have gotten in a fight and Katja is on her way to fix her."

"Pity. She doesn't share…" Irina stopped what she was saying and leaned to her left to look past my shoulder. "You weren't kidding. Well, stand aside, Bella. Let's see what Tanya's gotten herself into now."

I did as she asked and ducked my head a little. "She said to put her body in the tub and her head in the mini-fridge."

Irina blinked and raised an eyebrow at me. "You decapitated my sister?"

After closing the door I backed away just in case she chose to go for some revenge. "Tanya's trying to steal me from Katja. She said no, but Tanya threatened her and then I got angry. Things kind of went downhill from there."

She took in the room and then after spotting the bar made her way over. "Weren't you just made last Friday?"

"Um… yeah."

Irina opened the door and reached in to remove her sister's head, brushing her curly hair out of her face. "Tanya, look over there."

She pointed her face my way and my stomach started going queasy again. "That is your sister's mate. Hands off without her say so. Now, let's go see about putting Humpty Dumpty back together again. You didn't bite her did you?"

My knees started to go weak, which is an oddity enough considering I'm a vampire and all.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I looked at her blankly.

"Did you bite, Tanya? Because that would mean scars and after a thousand years without a single scar she might be a tad pissed when she gets her torso back."

I shook my head. "Nails."

She looked down at my hand and clenched her teeth together in sympathy. "Ouch. That's a painful way to lose your head. Why don't you take a walk or something and give me a couple of hours to sort through this."

I just nodded and walked over to grab my purse with a blank look on my face.

"You okay?"

Another nod followed before I left and some unknown amount of time later found myself in front of the Lincoln Memorial. I just looked up and there he was sitting in his big seat looking at me; judging me, probably. When I turned around to avoid looking back at him I finally realized why all the movies and pictures I see always have the memorial in the background. At one end of the National Mall was the Capitol building and at the other end was where I was standing. Everything else was in the middle.

I sat down on the steps and stared out at all the pretty lights reflecting off the Reflecting Pool, hence the name I suppose. It was all very intimidating, beautiful, and also quite sad considering the amount of dead people being represented, including all the war memorials.

Reaching in my pocket I pulled out my phone, turned it on, and punched up Katja's number. It barely rang once.

"Bella?"

"Irina showed up. She's putting Tanya back together."

"She didn't do anything did she?"

"Irina? No. I told her what happened and she went to get Tanya's head and told her to keep her hands off of me because I was your mate. You—wouldn't know anything about that would you? Because, wow, I think that would be something that you would have told me.

"Bella."

"I mean here I am playing house with Lauren, who is not my mate, and Esme, who's also not my mate, and you and Lauren were encouraging me to bring Angela, who is also not my mate, into the whole mix."

"Bella."

"So, what I'm asking is, um, when was I supposed to find out? I think that would be something that you'd point out right away, you know? And how do you know anyway? Does Alice see it or something? Is there some magical vampire gift that I don't know about? Did you scry in a crystal ball or something, because I'm at a loss. There's no magical pull from my heart or anything. I know that's a little sappy, but I'm a fan of classic romance novels and that sort of thing isn't really discussed, but it's implied. You know, long lingering heat filled glances at each other across the ballroom floor. You pretty much know after which that they're going to wind up together."

"Bella."

"Oh, and there was this movie out last year called _Imagine Me & You_. Piper Perabo, who is like a lesbian in everything she's been in, although that's okay because she's hot and all, and Lena Headey, who's also pretty hot and kind of reminds me of us, you know? Piper is like totally straight and Lena is like totally lesbian and they just share a look across the room. Poof! They're in love. Do we have a moment like that and I just don't remember because of the turning into a vampire thing?"

"Bella, please stop."

"No, because if I stop then you're going to tell me the truth and everything and I don't know if I want to hear it. I mean, one second I think I have a handle on things and then next it's all spiraling out of control. Oh! I had that look! I remember when I first saw you at the coven house. I was thinking to myself that I was disappointed that I wasn't a lesbian because you were so beautiful and poof again, lesbian me came out to play."

"Where are you at?" she asked.

I looked back at President Lincoln sitting on his big chair. "Abe is judging me."

"Who's Abe, honey?"

"Nevermind. I don't want you to tell me, because then I'll know and you'll wind up leaving me at some point – for my own good, of course."

I heard a growl on the other end of the phone. "I swear, I'm going to kill Edward."

"Maybe I should take Tanya up on her offer. Ambassador Swan has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Charlie would be pretty proud I think. Lauren would be better off since I'm not her mate. Maybe Angela is; that would be nice wouldn't it? They'd make a good couple."

There was a rush of wind on the other end of the line and I looked at my phone to make sure I was still getting good reception. Still five bars. I never get five bars in Forks. It always bounces around two to three and sometimes not even that depending on the mountains.

"You know what the worst part of all this is Katja? You could be my mate. That's the worst part. I mean you're like this perfect person, vampire I mean. You're all beautiful and smart and sexy. You were the one to turn me. Despite how chaotic my life has been over the last month you've been the best thing that's happened to it."

Katja's voice came in clearer than had for our entire conversation. "And you're the best thing that's happened in my life."

I looked at my phone again and then saw movement out of the corner of my eye. She was there, at the bottom of the steps slipping her phone in her pocket. Her hair was windblown and a total mess. Her shoes were in tatters, barely hanging off her feet as she climbed the steps with her eyes all pooling with venom. One was red and the other was violet, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Maybe you better not come any closer. Apparently, I have really sharp nails and an impulse control problem."

Katja ignored me and didn't even break stride. "You're a newborn, Bella. Of course you have impulse control problems. That's why I didn't say anything."

That was confusing.

"Your first year will be very emotional. I didn't want you finding out about us until you were more levelheaded."

I frowned as she knelt in front of me on a lower step. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Her head tilted and there as a soft smile lifting her lips. "It means that with my venom flowing through you that you are going to be attracted to a number of people, easily distracted, and you need to feel free to explore yourself before becoming tied down with me. I think I know you well enough that you'd feel extremely guilty about fooling around knowing that I'm your mate. Am I wrong?"

Opening my mouth I started to respond, but stopped.

"Bella, sex is just sex to me. I know well the difference between making love and simply having a release; right now and for the next year you won't. So, it doesn't bother me that you're exploring what it means with Lauren, Esme, Angela, and whoever else catches your fancy, because I know it's just sex."

Breaking eye contact I looked down. "I just want a happily ever after. Is that too much to ask for? I mean I know I have so much bad luck that it ingrained itself into my psyche enough to become a vampire gift, but seriously… is it too much to ask for?"

"No. It's not. If you want we'll be mated and you can have your happily ever after right now, right here."

I wrinkled my nose. "There's too much death here. I don't like it. Plus, you know… Abe."

"Anywhere you want then. If you want to go to Nepal and climb Everest, we can do it on top of the world."

A smile appeared on my face at the thought of having sex on top of Mount Everest… oh, she meant mating up there. Sorry, my bad. I guess she was right about having sex on the brain.

"What was that?" Katja asked. "You almost looked happy for a moment there. Tell me what it was and I'll do it again, Bella. I don't like seeing you sad."

I scooted forward a little and spread my legs on either side of her. "You want to be my mate even when I'm with the others also?"

She smiled sappily at me. "You're already mine. That was never in doubt. I share you with them because I love you, just like you share them with me because you care about their happiness."

My vision got all blurry and my stomach flipped. "You… you love me?"

Katja's hand moved up and cupped my face. "Yes, Bella. It took me all of five or six seconds after seeing you asleep in your bed that first time. You were all tangled up in your covers and had this adorable pout on your face like someone just came up and took your cookie. My heart broke at that moment and I knew you were mine."

"I'm not a big fan of cookies," I declared. "I like brownies… well, I used to like them."

She didn't respond to my little joke and instead looked at me all serious-like. At least I think it was all serious, because she was still kind of blurry.

"It's your choice, brownie-girl. We can mate wherever you want, whenever you want."

I sniffed and looked to the left for a moment. "So you think W would mind if we raided the Lincoln Bedroom?"

Katja grinned at me. "Probably, but I'm sure we could pull it off if we ran fast enough… and if there was nobody in it at the time. It's gets rented out to campaign contributors all the time."

"Fine. I guess the room at the hotel would be good. It's pretty nice and since I've already destroyed two walls, venomed up the carpet, and totally ruined the mini-fridge, I don't think destroying the bed would make any difference."

She sighed. "How did you know mating requires sex?"

As I stood I brought her up with me. "This is us we're talking about. Anything worth doing with us requires sex; otherwise it just isn't worth doing."

"True."

"Are you going to beat Tanya up?"

"She's my sister, of course I will. Well, maybe not. You did rip her head off. That's probably punishment enough. Although, I will be having a talk with her about boundaries where you are concerned."

We came to a sudden stop as we were headed down the steps and I jerked to a halt. "How did you get here so fast?"

Katja's eyebrows lifted. "Honey, it's been six and a half hours since I last talked to you. It took me forty-five minutes to track you down."

That was somewhat surprising.

"By the way do you have a red Sharpie on you?" she asked.

I patted my pockets and then looked inside my purse. "Uh, yeah. Here you go."

Katja took it and slipped it into her pocket. "Yeah, I ran into a guy while I was following your scent trail. He was in his underwear and duct taped to a light pole. The words _Bella's Bitch_ were written on his forehead. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I shrugged. "He tried to mug me. I mugged him back. All he had was two fives and half a pack of bubblegum. I'm still picking that stuff out of my teeth. Who knew that venom makes that stuff all tacky and impossible to get out without major dental floss?"

"I would," She answered. "By the way, are you wearing stockings and a garter belt along with those heels?"

"Uh… why?"

She smiled lasciviously. "No reason."

~O~

"I'm not a vampire yet," I heard Lauren's bitchy voice off in the distance as Katja and I stepped out of the elevator. "So keep your threats to yourself Little Miss High and Mighty. That's my girlfriend you were all but kidnapping, and I will kick your ass from here back to Forks if Kate can't find her."

"I highly doubt that," Tanya said dryly.

"Well, I'll call Emmett. Bella's like a little sister to him and nobody messes with Emmett's little sister. He'll kick your ass from here to Forks. Trust me, babe, Bella's got lots of friends. She should be Queen of North America. It'd be a lot nicer place."

Looking up at Katja I smiled. "You brought Lauren with you?"

"You haven't tried keeping her away from you, have you? She was livid when she found out I sent you to DC without her."

"Queen Bella," Lauren proclaimed. "Yeah, I like the sound of that. I could be a princess or whatever they call the queen's girlfriend."

"I like her," Irina said with a touch of laughter in her voice. "She's feisty."

The lock sprang when I used my keycard to open the door. Lauren was stage center, directly in the middle of the room when she spun around. "There you are! See what happens when you go somewhere without me? Chaos!"

She ran over and threw herself into my arms. I squeezed her as little as possible considering her delicate ribs.

"Have you learned your lesson?" she chided me.

"Yeah. Don't go anywhere fun without Lauren."

"Exactly. I mean look at this place, holes in the walls, venom eating away at the carpet, heads flying everywhere. It's a wonder you're still dressed nicely, and by the way, that's a really hot outfit. Are those stockings?"

My lips found hers and pressed into a deep kiss right away. Lauren's legs lost their purchase around my hips and slid down while I kept her from falling with one hand on a very soft place.

"Aww," Irina complained. "Now that's not fair. She gets to share."

Katja crossed the room to the bar where Tanya kept the bottled blood. "When you can learn to play without biting and leaving scars then you can share… well, that and Bella has to be willing."

Irina scoffed. "That's half the fun! What's a little burning and scaring between lovers? You didn't used to be this prudish, Katja."

"Fine, then let Bella bite you and scar you."

"Well, that's entirely different. I'm obviously the biter in any relationship."

"I blame this all on your height. If you weren't so short then your dominance play wouldn't be an issue."

Irina pointed a threatening finger at her. "See, now you're just being mean. One would think that someone tried to steal your mate or something."

"Yes." Katja said after a sip at the bottle. "Tanya, you and I need to speak in private."

There was a disgruntled noise coming from her direction. "My neck just started feeling normal. Can't this wait?"

"No."

"Mmm," Lauren muttered as she pulled away. "Can we go to bed? You've got enough control now, don't you?"

"Excellent idea," Irina declared. "I haven't had a decent threesome in at least a couple of weeks."

"I meant me and my girlfriend."

"What? You don't share either? What are they teaching the youth in Forks these days? In my day we shared all our toys."

Lauren's hand came around and rested on my butt, giving it a little squeeze. "Bella isn't a toy. She's a rollercoaster, the kind with like fifty drops and at least a dozen loops that has you screaming forever."

While it was nice that my lover thought that I was great in bed, I closed my eyes and starting rubbing at my temples. That was such the wrong thing to say in front of this woman.

"Oh reaaaaally?" Irina, while teasing and playing before, appeared to be really looking me over this time. "It's always the hot auburn haired ones that hide it so well. Can I at least watch? I promise no biting… for now. I can give you tips. I've been doing this for centuries you know, and girls exclusively for six hundred and thirty-two years. I might know a thing or a thousand that you don't."

"Really?" Now Lauren showed an interest. "I don't mind if you watch. Do you mind, Bella?"

After her experience in watching Esme and me right before my turning I've noticed my girlfriend has been branching out with her sexuality. "I still don't have enough control. I did just tear off someone's head recently, accidently, I mean, and she was a vampire."

"Oh." And here comes the pouting.

"How about you and I show Bella how it's done, honey. She can watch."

Lauren glanced at me. I could already see the hopeful look in her eyes even though she was holding back. I swear, it seemed like I was forever being put in a position of extreme sexual frustration.

"Are you a top, bottom, or switch?" Irina said as she sauntered over with a wicked smile working its way on her face.

I just shrugged. "Go ahead."

Lauren bounced and kissed me quickly. "Bottom, definitely."

"My favorite, sweetness." She swept Lauren up in her arms. "Coming, Bella?"

"I'll be in there in a second I need to get something to drink. No biting her. She's human."

"Is that what that thumping sound is in her chest? Huh."

~O~

Once I saw that she wasn't hurting Lauren even enough to leave a bruise I left the room. Everything just felt wrong since I found out Katja was my mate. Kissing Lauren was alright. It felt normal enough, but Katja's observation about me feeling guilty was spot on. Even watching my girlfriend having sex with my mate's sister had me feeling like I was cheating, which made no sense whatsoever considering that Lauren and I agreed that we could have an open relationship of sorts as long as we both approved of the person involved.

Instead of sitting there in the room with my skirt hiked up enjoying the scene I wanted my own scene with Katja.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. Tanya and she arrived after thirty minutes and seven of Lauren's little death knells.

"You allowed this?" Katja asked when she stepped through the door with her sister in tow.

I nodded and she took me in. "You're feeling guilty for enjoying them aren't you?"

"Yes," I said begrudgingly.

Her mouth twisted in amusement, but she withheld saying I told you so. "Tanya has a request and I said I would allow it if you are willing."

She didn't look the least bit contrite, but she didn't have that air of superiority either. "Bella, our cause would benefit from your continued presence. My previous offer stands with a few revisions. Four days a week for the remainder of the closed door session which should last until the beginning of February and then an official full time position after your schooling ends. Your office will be located in Seattle and I'll provide rapid transportation to and from Forks if you wish, though I would at least expect you attend regular meetings here in DC when needed."

Color me surprised that she would keep the offer on the table considering what happened. "What about which coven I belong to?"

"As Katja's mate you would belong to her coven." She stopped for a moment and looked at her younger sister. "We could have avoided this if you would have told me you'd found someone."

"Machinations, Tanya. You're too well known for your subtlety when it suits you, and I have no desire to become embroiled in yet another one of your plots for power. You have yours now and I have mind. Can we not simply enjoy it until it inevitably crumbles like all the rest?"

Tanya beamed. "You're too much of a pessimist, always have been. Perhaps Bella will balance you out. Well, Bella? What's it to be?"

When I looked to Katja for direction she gave the subtlest of nods. "Okay."

"Excellent!" Tanya declared. "You missed the tailor; however I have him coming back in the morning. Best get to work on your studies…"

When she saw the look Katja's face she revised her orders. "After you spend wasted hours with your mate, of course."

Katja slipped her hand around my waist. "Not a second is ever wasted when she is with me. See you at daybreak, Tanya.

When the door was closed behind her, Katja moved in and slipped her hands around my waist from behind.

"This is going to break Lauren's heart," I whispered.

"Nonsense," she replied as I felt my hair being moved aside. "I insist that you continue your relationship with her, pet, and the one that you are beginning with Angela if you wish. What my sisters think are wrong. I am not a selfish vampire, Bella. As long as you remember after everything is said and done, when you have sated your desires on whomever you choose for that day, you are mine. Years will pass, decades, centuries, but you and I will be a constant in this ever changing world."

My jacket fell to the floor and Katja's hands made quick work of my blouse while her lips caressed my neck. I was quickly becoming distracted when her fingers found the zipper to my skirt in the back and I felt it hit the floor.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I whispered as I slid around and started work on hers.

"I think I'm going to replace all of your lingerie with things like this. You look delectable. Do you mind?"

As a human I remember wanting to wear nothing more than the most basic underwear. I didn't even call it lingerie, because of its simplicity. It was worn for a specific utilitarian purpose: support and sanitary reasons. As a vampire my skin was firm and would never change. Sagging wasn't anywhere in my future. I didn't have any feminine issues anymore either. Gone were the days of having to carry around an extra set of panties just in case my monthly visitor decided to come early. I really didn't care what I wore now.

"Anything you want, Katja."

She smiled and bent slightly to kiss me. "Be careful what you say, Bella. I'll take you up on that."

When I shed her top I reached up and set my hands on either side of her face making sure I had her full attention while my eyes set a serious tone for the evening. "As long as you never leave me then I'll wear a whale boned corset, stockings, six inch heels, and feathers in my hair on a daily basis."

If that didn't tell her I was serious then nothing would. Although I hoped she didn't chose such high heels. That would be kind of silly looking on an ambassador. Feathers on the other hand…

"Done."

Katja had already dropped her pants and stepped out of the remainder of her shoes while I reached back for the clasp on the garter belt.

"Leave it, the shoes too."

I was so glad I couldn't blush anymore. With me in four inch heels Katja was just a little shorter and it was such a change in perspective that I felt my dominant side emerging. The only other time I'd had that kind of experience with her was in the bath on the night of my turning. Being my maker she was naturally in the position of authority in almost all aspects of my life. I liked it that way. Katja was obviously more experienced and I enjoyed having her teach me everything that I knew. However, in bed we both seemed to like the top position. That was going to make for an interesting life.

Grabbing a hold of her waist I lifted and swung Katja around and on top of the bed as I immediately straddled her hips and initiated the first round. She laughed and let me lead for the time being.

"Feeling in control, Bella?"

My hands glided upward along her forearms until I had both wrists firmly above her head and in my possession.

"Yep. All mine for now. Trapped to do whatever I want, so get busy." Leaning forward I hung my breasts over her mouth. "_Pobozkaj ma, Katja. Pobozkaj ma a nikdy prestať_."

She froze for a brief second and looked at me before her lips lifted. "_Navždy, milý_."

Her teeth bit the center of my demi bra and it fell open, destroyed before her lips ascended to take possession of my hardened nipple. A shudder rocked through me and I found it quite difficult to keep pressure on her wrists. It had been just over a week since I had last experienced an orgasm by something other than my own hand and I was already on a razor's edge, especially after watching Lauren under Irina's masterful hands.

When I whimpered at the small surge of pleasure Katja gave me I couldn't keep control any longer. "_Prosím, vezmi ma. Nemôžem…_."

Katja flipped me over and I brought my knees up as her lips slammed on my and I felt her fingers plunge inside me.

"_Ach Bože_!" I yelled into her mouth.

She pulled back with a feral grin on her face. "_Someone's been studying. Now let me thank you for your diligence, my love._"

"_Please, Katja. Oh, please_."

~O~

At least two hours later my teeth were embedded in Katja inner thigh, deeply into her femoral artery as hers were in mine, each of us drinking heavily of the others venom literally replacing our own with each others. With every swallow I felt closer to her even as I felt the burning of her teeth and the tiny amount of venom that would eventually leave me with my first scar, but one that I would welcome, because it was her mark that she would leave from our mating. That's what this was, a trading of our most precious fluids. It was what made us who we were that day, and I was giving her all of me. In return I took everything of hers until nothing came out but a small trickle.

Katja gasped and rolled to the side. I felt drained to the point of exhaustion, literally, but I also felt her inside me, spreading throughout my body being touched in more intimate places than I ever thought possible all at once.

"_Oh shit_," I whispered in Slovak like it was my birth language.

My hips bucked as my hand flailed in an attempt to grab my mate's. Before I realized what was happening I felt Katja's mouth descend between my legs and her core settled on my lips while we rode such an explosive orgasm to its peak. I loved her taste and sent my tongue as far into her as I could to seek out more as she ground herself against my face. Again and again a vicious cycle started; where one little death ended another began until eventually even my vampire endurance gave out and I went limp.

~O~

"How do you fuck a vampire unconscious? It's impossible!" Irina whispered eagerly. "Katja, apparently you've been holding out on me."

"Irina, please shut up and hand me another bottle."

"Fine, be that way."

"I took too much of her venom. It became addicting during the mating. I wanted all of her in me. Even after it slowed I kept drinking."

I knew what she was talking about. It wasn't something that I was going to blame her for either."

"Whew!" Tanya said as I heard her enter the room. "Carmen never told us about how the smell of sex during a mating is like a hundred fold. It's saturated into everything. I might as well just buy the damn hotel at this rate."

"That's fine," Katja muttered. "I'll go in a third if Irina wants to as well."

"I don't know if I want a hotel named after a rat movie. Can we rename it?"

"What would you suggest?" asked Tanya.

"How about The Irina?"

"How original," my mate said blandly.

"Sestry," I mumbled.

Tanya was grinning as I opened my eyes. "There, see! The perfect peacemaker, and you thought I was crazy making her my ambassador. Sisters, in our native language. It's not out of the ordinary in English and it has a touch of the exotic as well. Excellent."

Katja hovered over me with a worried look on her face. "How do you feel, Bella?"

I smiled softly at her. "Like I've been fucked unconscious by my mate."

Sorry, Charlie, it's just the one time, I promise not to cuss too harshly in the future.

"Ha!" Irina yelled.


	13. Coven Lovin'

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks again for taking some time out to jot a few words to me. It means a lot. Like really a whole lot. ;) Questions are welcome as well. It gives me a reason to write you back instead of just sounding like I'm pandering.

**Chapter 11**

_January 26, 2006, Thursday_

Officially, it's been almost two weeks since I became a vampire and my promise to Charlie was something that I tried to keep good on, other than the dinner every night thing. Being stuck across country seems to put a crimp on that kibosh. He was completely understanding about the situation and through the wonderfulness of Sylvia Mallory was being fed quite nicely.

When I made it back home late Wednesday night there was a thin blanket of dust everywhere in the house. Methinks that Charlie wasn't spending as much time here at night as he says. That fact was proven when I found dust on the remote control to the television as well, which is sad because it's brand new.

For the rest of the night I wiped down everything, vacuumed, did what little laundry there was in the hamper – yet another thing that indicated Charlie was practically living with Sylvia – and I emptied out all the disgusting science experiments that were living in the refrigerator. Charlie had moved on it seemed.

I was happy for him. Really. He deserved some love in his life. That's what made me all melancholy when he walked through the door the next morning. Breakfast was ready for him and he acted so much like he'd just pulled an all-nighter at the station, but I could tell it was the whitest of lies.

"It's okay, Dad. You don't have to pretend."

He'd just finished swallowing a bite of crispy bacon and looked at me as if he was stumped.

"You and Sylvia are getting along better than you're letting me know, and that's okay. You need someone in your life without all the drama I bring."

"Bells…"

"I'm not trying to knock myself. What I'm trying to say is that I get it, you know? In just a few months I'm graduated and then I have this ambassador thing, so I'll be back and forth all the time. Kids do this when they grow up; they leave the nest."

"Bella."

My newly acquired motor mouth snapped closed when I realized I was rambling. "Sorry."

He smirked a little and started chasing around a reluctant piece of egg with his fork. "We're getting married."

Oh god. Lauren's going to be my sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw my shocked face.

It's the one where my mouth is halfway open and my vampire body freezes in place. Usually I've been reserving it for Tanya's revelation of the day. She has a number of them and every single one never fails to stop me in my tracks. For instance, on Tuesday she told me she's having sex with Senator Phillips. He was the one that was giving me such a hard time at the first closed door session. Apparently, he's giving Tanya a hard time now. Vampires can't get sick, not really, but that one nearly had me rushing for the closest restroom. The guy has to be sixty-five.

Not that I'm an ageist or anything, but there are some things that you just shouldn't do. While I'm a fan of George Clooney, I'm not one of those girls that goes gaga over his hot body or anything. Gag! I'm a supporter of the Half-Plus-Seven rule. Anything more than that and you're just getting gross and there is more than likely large inheritances involved.

Where was I?

"Uh…," this is so going to make family get-togethers so uncomfortable.

My cell ringing broke in at just the right moment. "Gotta get this, Dad, sorry."

I clicked on in a hurry and didn't bother checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Their getting married! Oh my freaking god! Is this legal? It can't be."

Charlie's eyes popped up to meet mine. There was a very good chance, considering how loud Lauren can be at times, that he just heard every word in the quiet kitchen. I gave him a quick one-minute index finger and zipped out of the room at vampire speed.

"What is it with your dad? Is the sex that good? Mom is just floating around here like she's thirteen or something. She's listening to my old Britney Spears CDs. I feel like grounding her for the week."

I shuddered. "Please don't talk about my dad's sexual abilities."

"I'm moving out. This is the last straw. Can you help me move to the coven house before Britney here goes through her Kevin Federline phase?"

"Sure. I'll come over a little later after school. Dad just sprung the news on me. We're talking."

When I hung up and zipped back to my chair Dad's eyes widened. "I still can't get used to you moving that fast."

"Sorry, Lauren is melting down."

He cringed slightly. "I was afraid of that. I just want you to know that it's perfectly legal for step-children to have a relationship if it was started before the parents were married."

My eyes clinched as I pictured the new family unit. "Dad, please. Just stop. I don't want to talk about this. I'm happy for you, really I am. You two deserve to be very happy just like Lauren and I am. Just be glad Sylvia isn't pregnant; I think Lauren's head would explode."

His eyes darted to the side and his chewing slowed to a non-existent pace.

"Oh, Dad… you didn't."

"Now, Bella…"

I pointed at him. "She's pregnant?"

"I asked her earlier this week to marry me and we just found out that she's pregnant. One doesn't have anything to do with the other."

"Is this a mid-life crisis thing?"

~O~

Lauren was miserable and to make things worse she couldn't bury her sorrows in a pint of Ben & Jerry's, because of the whole venom-blood thing. Well, that and having to go to school. I knew what she meant with that feeling. School felt so unimportant since I had been turned. Maybe it was because of all the responsibilities I had now, or it may be because I've already read through the rest of my school texts books and I'm really bored with the material that's being covered in class. I can't imagine how the Cullens have dealt with repeating high school so many times.

My homework was already complete for all of the current week and most of the following. The teachers were impressed when I turned all of that in with one fell swoop and my Government teacher wouldn't shut up in class about my appearing in an actual Senate meeting. As if I didn't have enough attention placed on me already.

"What can you tell us about what goes on behind the closed doors of the legislative branch?"

Everybody's heads turned toward me with great curiosity. Going missing on a Thursday afternoon and not showing up until the following Thursday was bigger news than going to Washington, mainly because they wanted in on the action. At least I wasn't the only one bored with high school.

"Um, not much. I can't talk about the topic since it's a secret meeting and all."

The teacher's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "What can you tell us?"

I blew out a breath and tried to keep my eyes on him and not everyone else staring at me. "Well, you know how you've seen Senate hearings on television? It's like that only smaller, no cameras, more coffee, and a lot less posturing."

He seemed ready for an attempt to make something out of what I said, only to come up short. "That's… it?"

I nodded. "It's not nearly as interesting or dramatic as you'd think. Like I said, there's less posturing, so there aren't any speeches made so they justify their presence to their constituents back home. They ask questions on the topic, I answer, and then they ask more questions. Sometimes they ask me what I would do during certain situations, but that's about it."

"Can you tell us anything about the subject matter, the topic maybe?"

With a shrug I look around and most eyes are still on me. "I guess it's basically about civil rights mostly; that's not it, but it's the closest thing I can think of without breaking the rules of the session."

The teacher clapped his hands together and looked really excited. "That's an excellent topic. Can you narrow it down a little for us, to something like race relations, governmental or business infringement, criminal aspects?"

"Um, race relations." They had no idea.

"Why would they pick you?" Someone said in the back. "You're white… like really white."

"I can't tell you that."

Even the teacher seemed taken aback by my answer. "You can't tell us why they picked you over all the other millions of American school kids? So, it's not skin color."

If Tanya has allowed me to learn one thing over the previous week, it was to hide my surprise to general issues. Sylvia being pregnant was a major issue; someone being sneaky was something entirely different.

"I didn't say that."

"No," he smiled conspiratorially back at me. "You certainly didn't. Okay, everyone take out a piece of paper and in one paragraph tell me what you think the topic of conversation is behind closed doors in our nation's capital, and how it's germane to today's society. Make it brief."

~O~

All morning I've been seeing Angela walk through the halls of Forks High. Her eyes were always searching for someone and then stopped when they came to me. She'd stare for a moment and then duck her head with a flush of blood in her cheeks and a slight smile on her face.

This went on all morning. The one thing I did notice was her definite lack of male companionship.

"She broke up with Ben Cheney over the weekend," Lauren said as she sat down and quickly pulled out a bottle of Blue Blood.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Edward won't say anything about what she's thinking."

I looked to my left and found him there trying to look like he hadn't heard a word of our conversation. I cleared my throat and nudged him under the table.

"I would prefer not to discuss this private matter, Bella. A person's thoughts should be their own."

Alice nearly choked on her blood and Jasper held back a hidden smile.

"Right. Spill, Mr. Propriety."

He rolled his eyes to the side and gave me his best put-upon face. "Angela was the one person in this school that wasn't depraved nor had a hateful thought in her head. Was, Bella. Now all she can think about is how hurt Ben looked on Saturday and how much she desires to leave her window open at night. Then there are the dozens of fantasies of you sneaking through the window and performing various lewd acts on her while she's asleep. Shall I go on?"

"Please don't." I mumbled.

"Oh no, you wanted to know. She's jealous of Lauren, or I should say envious. Do you concur, Jasper?"

"Very envious," he replied. "It's quite unlike her. She's usually so serine."

"Yes," Edward said with a note of annoyance. "So, you see, Bella, there is yet another teen girl in the world that has joined the ranks of the mentally unwashed."

Lauren set her bottle on the table and glared at him. "Hey Edward, what am I thinking about right now?"

She tapped her middle finger and curled all the rest on the table just in case he wasn't able to make it past my shielding.

"Delightful, Lauren. What else do you do with that finger?"

"Something you never will."

"How very droll."

~O~

My head was resting on Katja's lap while I was reading Machiavelli's _The Prince_, one of Tanya's assignments, and she was sending off a series of emails to the North America covens letting them know the status of this week's talks and to keep apprised of their feeding habits.

"You're distracted," she said before running her fingers through my hair.

"A little. This book is entirely boring."

"And?"

I sighed. "And Angela is waiting for me with her window open, most likely."

She smiled down at me. "So go, pet. You do realize I am encouraging this relationship and so is Lauren."

I snorted. "Lauren is becoming a sex addict."

"Very true. However, it is a very pleasurable pastime."

"I still feel guilty about the whole thing. Edward was right. She was happily normal and I came along and messed it up."

"Normal is overrated, Bella," she said as she pushed her laptop aside. "Look at it this way. You've just opened up her life to something other than the humdrum existence like billions of others."

With a sigh I turned off my Kindle and set it aside. "She'll want more venom."

"So give it to her. You've fed her twice already, yes?"

"Yeah. The first time was more like a taste, and the second was two good mouthfuls."

"Then there's more than enough in her body to heal the bite should you chose to feed from her. This is timed quite well if you want to choose long term feeding as I chose for you. Once school has ended you can turn her and she will probably suffer from no ill effects."

Looking up at her I could see no jealousy on Katja's face. "Maybe we should pick some guys for next time. I can already picture gender baiters saying that this is a girl's only club."

"You've been spending too much time in DC. There are more than enough male vampires, but if one catches your eye feel free to consult me."

Pulling my bottom lip in, I bit lightly.

"Go, and feed, Bella. I know you want to and I am not jealous in the least. Besides, when you return I can bathe you and we can have some fun of our own."

Lifting up I captured her lips with my own before rolling off the couch and racing to the kitchen to drink a couple bottles of blood. I didn't want to take any chances with draining Angela.

~O~

When I arrived outside her house there was a little light coming from the window. I scurried up a tree close to the line and looked inside. A bedside lamp was on and she was brushing out her hair while dressed in a skimpy babydoll nighty that did naughty things to my thoughts. Her window was almost halfway open on the cold night. If that was anything more than a message then I didn't know what was.

A leap took me halfway to the house and another two steps followed by another had me gripping the windowsill and peering inside. Lauren startled at the sound before whipping around as seeing me hanging there.

Reaching in, I raised the window as she watched with mildly surprised eyes. "You left your window open, Angela. I'm afraid I now have to take you up on your invitation."

Her little pink tongue darted out and licked her lips. "It was hot."

"Really?" I said as I pulled myself through with no effort and closed the window behind me. "And the reason you're wearing such a… provocative nightgown?"

I toed off my shoes and freed myself from my jacket, letting it fall to the floor so all I was wearing was a tank and a pair of jeans.

"I—I always wear this style to bed."

Raising my hand I wagged a finger at her. "Liar, liar, panties on fire. I can hear the stress of your voice change and the sound of your heart race, Angela. It's one of the perks of being a vampire."

Her breathing increased and a second later her brush fell to the floor. From the other room, downstairs I could hear two slowed hearts and deep breathing.

"I'm… just hot."

"Yes, you are," I smiled at that and then looked around her room.

Everything was meticulously clean unlike it was the last time I visited. Not to say that Angela was a slob or anything, but every book on her desk was stacked perfectly side by side. There was very little dust that even I could see. The carpet was freshly vacuumed, and Angela had recently bathed and very lightly scented herself with perfume. Now why would a currently single girl wear perfume to bed?

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"I'm unsure."

"About what?"

With a shrug I turned around and started to unsnap my jeans. "I don't know whether to start at your ankles and lick my way up to your mouth or start with a kiss and work my way down. Perhaps I'll just bite you."

Her heart rate increased and I could detect the scent of her arousal in the air. "I'm not gay."

Tilting my head to the side I smiled. "What has that got to do with anything?"

How did she bring this side of me out? I wasn't like this with any other person. With Lauren we were just playful, with Katja it was a struggle to see which of us would top the other and we both caved enough times to each other that it was a lost cause, but with Angela all I wanted to do was act like a seductress. Some of the words that were coming out of my mouth shocked even me.

"I just want to have some more venom."

My jeans dropped to the floor and I stepped out of them not caring about revealing myself to her. She'd seen less than this in the locker room, but it still felt naughtier nonetheless.

"Any more and you'll have to be turned, Angela. Your body can only take so much before it starts to change. Are you ready for that?"

She bit her lip and did her best to keep her eyes on mine as I lifted my tank off revealing that I wasn't currently wearing a bra.

"I think so. Do you really have to be so… nude for this?"

I shook my head and gave her a mischievous grin. "Nope, but isn't it more fun this way? Besides, I'm still wearing my panties. Whoops, now I'm not."

Her eyes dropped and then widened as she scooted herself toward the headboard. "I don't know about this. I'm a virgin."

"If it makes you feel any better so was I when I was fed for the first time. That ship has long since sailed though, and I couldn't be happier. Well, I could if I had a taste of your skin."

Dipping down I let my tongue trail along her smooth toned calf before she snatched it away.

"Very nice. Take off your babydoll, Angela."

Her eyes went glassy and I watched as her mouth opened. My voice finally seemed to have an effect. "I'm not…"

"You don't have to be gay, lover. Be bisexual if you want. Everyone's doing it these days; just check the internet."

Angela focused and screwed up the courage to drop her hands to her nightgown and lift it up over her head. All that was left was a very skimpy pair of panties and I allowed her the last bit of her modesty as I moved in and pressed my lips against hers. She stiffened and I pulled back.

"I'm not going to force myself on you. Well, not any more than I already have. Make your decision, Angela. Do you want to be a vampire? If not I'll get dressed and leave. Everything will go back to the way it was before. If you do then I will press myself along your very sexy body from behind, you will drink deeply from my wrist and I will drink from your neck."

She swallowed as I hovered only a mere inch in front of her face. "Is it… dangerous?"

"Not too much. The venom you already have in your body will heal any wound I leave. I just have to make sure to get all the venom out from my initial bite. We'll do this once a week for two months and then every day for another two months. After that I'll leave the venom in and you'll change."

Her hot breath was right under a pant and washed over my face with a minty scent left behind.

"Are you ready, Angela?"

I watched as she inclined her head the barest of inches. "Yes."

"Kiss me," I whispered. Her eyes flicked down to my lips. "You have to do this of your own free will, lover. I won't accept anything less. You can't come back later and say that I made you do this."

Angela closed her eyes and then the distance between us, brushing her lips delicately along mine and then relaxed with a rush of air leaving her chest.

"Very good. You have soft lips. Now switch with me." I rose up and Angela leaned forward, stopping suddenly when she encountered my breasts millimeters from her face.

She glanced up at me and I gave an encouraging shrug. "You might like it, you know."

Angela blinked and looked back down. Without much thought she opened her mouth and set her lips perfectly around my areola and her warm tongue followed straight after. Reaching up I stroked her hair.

"Your tongue feels so good there, lover, mmm."

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the feeling only to have her pull back with a heated look on her face.

"See? The world didn't end. Now sit up and let me lay back. I want you to just relax into my embrace. Make yourself comfortable. I'll take everything from there."

We assumed the position and I felt myself responding to her body against mine. I wanted nothing more than to slip my fingers under her panties and then bring them to my mouth for a taste, but I didn't think she was that far along the lesbian expressway just yet. Give it a minute or two and that was going to change.

"Relax, Angela. I'm here to take care of you, to make all of your worries float away, and then to bring you to heights of pleasure you've only fantasized about."

She sighed and I felt her body finally give in. I pulled her hair around to bare that long expanse of neck that I found so alluring before, taking in her scent and giving an experimental lick to the place where I was going to be sinking my teeth. Angela shuddered and I saw her nipples harden. Sliding my fingers up her torso I stopped and circled a nipple briefly as I brought my other hand around.

"Last chance, lover. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me inside you. Say the words, Angela."

"Please," she gasped, not even leaving time to think about it. "I need you inside me. Please, Bella."

A single fingernail ripped into my wrist and I immediately moved it to her mouth. Her lips latched on and I could feel her teeth trying to worry at the skin around the cut as she sucked out my venom.

"So good," I whispered at her ear. "Drink me inside you. I'm going to be a part of you from now on, Angela, caressing you from inside your body, and you're going to be a part of me."

Using my free hand I let it trail down her abdomen and under the elastic of her dainty panties that she wore just for me when she swallowed her first mouthful. My finger found her bundle of nerves and brushed over the top as I felt how wet she was already. A little whimper escaped from her throat and I could feel her uncertainty, like she was about to stop.

"So wet for me, aren't you? I bet you taste delectable, and I can't wait to set my mouth right here," I whispered as I tapped her center and then let my finger settle right at her entrance.

Angela swallowed her second mouthful and I could feel her body humming along.

"Let yourself go, lover. I've got you. Drink."

The telltale sound of her mouth reaching its maximum capacity let me know it was time. The second she swallowed I broke through the skin at her neck and felt her body tremble underneath my hands. Her muscles drew tight and Angela screamed into my wrist as her hot blood shot into my mouth. Her hips and arms thrashed while I held her down and drank deeply, four mouthfuls, and then I pulled away with much reluctance. Somewhere inside me the succubus that lives in my venom and in my chest wanted me to claim her as my childe, but I couldn't do that just yet.

I opened my eyes and realized we weren't alone.

Katja was crouched next to the bed watching me. Her red eyes were almost non-existent due to her arousal. "You did well, Bella. She'll be yours soon. Relax and move her slowly to the side. Let her rest. She'll be better than fine by morning."

~O~

"It tastes different, not better or worse, just different."

Katja nodded as we walked hand in hand through the forest back to the coven house. "I'm very proud of you, Bella. I've never encountered a newborn that is able to restrain themselves so well upon their first human feeding."

I nodded in understanding. "I wanted to… sink my teeth in her and turn her right there."

"And now you know why vampires find it so difficult to restrain themselves for this method. Most find the pull too alluring."

Looking back in the direction of Angela's house I squinted, but we were too far away. "I can actually feel her inside me. They were just words when I said that to her, but I can feel Angela's heartbeat in my head. It's slow and steady."

Katja smiled at me. "I was wondering if you had made a bond."

I blinked and looked at her. "Bond?"

She shook her head and squeezed my hand. "Nothing serious, pet. You'll be able to find her wherever she is and you will be able to go to her if she is in trouble. I had the same with you before you were turned. I found it very reassuring knowing that you were always out there."

With a smile I tugged on Katja's hand. "I'm really horny right now."

"I can smell you, another byproduct of natural human blood I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

She sighed. "Yes, that means we'll have to spend the rest of the night in bed satisfying your insatiable vampire cravings. I was planning on catching up on the last two episodes of _Supernatural; _tonight was a repeat. I've been busy and I DVR'd them. Don't you think Dean is hunky?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You better be joking. Besides, Sam is much easier on the eyes, and he's less of a douche."

~O~

"You did her last night, didn't you," Lauren asked on the way to school.

"I didn't _do_ her. We just did the Exchange and petted a tiny, miniscule bit. Are you jealous?"

She grinned back at me. "Hell no. More lovin' for the coven is the way I see it. We need more humans around anyway. I feel bad for always falling asleep on you guys. So, how did it compare to the bottled stuff?"

"Totally apples and oranges. Both are really good. I think maybe if we can heat a bottle up to ninety-eight degrees it might make a difference. It felt really nice going down all hot and steamy from the vein."

"Steamy?"

"Okay, maybe not steamy. Still."

"Oh! There she is." Lauren said as she pointed to Angela in the parking lot. "Well, somebody looked all bright and shiny this morning. Someone might think someone got lucky the night before."

"She's a virgin, honey."

"Not surprised. Can goody-two-shoes girls become vampires? Isn't there a rule or something?"

"Don't be catty, Lauren. I still love you just as much."

When she spotted us pulling into the lot, Angela turned and waited until we parked next to her car. Her face was virtually tomato red when I stepped out with a smile on my face.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey, Ang. Feeling alright this morning?"

She nodded really quickly. "That was… wow."

Lauren rounded the front of the car. "It's an experience, huh?"

"Big time. I've never… I mean… when she bit me… I…."

"Came so hard you blacked out. Yeah. Been there; still doing it."

Angela grabbed my arm and leaned in to whisper, "Did you take my panties? I couldn't find them anywhere."

I grinned widely. "They're in my coat pocket. I wanted your scent around me all day."

Her eyes widened and she ducked her head right after, quickly resuming her fire engine impersonation.

"Sit with us at lunch?"

She looked up at me guilty. "What about the others?"

I shrugged and Lauren took it from there. "If you can eat human food anymore I'll be surprised."

"Already?" Angela looked disappointed.

"It's kind of hard to drink what we drink in front of humans. Someone always wants to know what it is and if they can have a sip," I explained. "Did you not try breakfast this morning?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't hungry. Nothing smelled appetizing."

Lauren nodded. "Luckily Bella has a couple extra bottles for you. She's such a Girl Scout."

I pulled one out and handed it over. "Try it. See if your taste buds have already changed."

She popped open the bottle and sniffed at the top before tilting it back and then further back, gulping it down like she was really thirsty.

Lauren leaned in. "Was I that bad?"

"Worse. You were panicking as well, remember? I think you exact words were _Cheerleader; attention whore. Attention whore; cheerleader!"_

"Oh right." When she saw Angela was done with her bottle and looking at with a mix of longing and disgust Lauren took the opportunity to proclaim the pecking order. "Hey, just remember, I'm Bella's girlfriend and Kate's her mate so… you can be her concubine or something like that."

"Concubine?" Angela looked insulted. "We're not having sex. She just bit me."

"And you had an orgasm that blasted the top of your head off, Ang. It may take you a day or two to get it through your head, believe me. Remember how much I disliked her before Christmas break? Yeah. I give you one day, tops before you're looking for a little afternoon delight. It's in the venom, not that I'm complaining or anything. I've never felt so satisfied in my life. Drug addicts are coming to me off the street and sayin', Yo, Lauren, how can you be so chill. And I'm like "Effin' Bella Swan, man. Sex is just that damn good."

That bought me a measured look from Angela.

"Yeah, see," Lauren shot back. "You're already thinking about it. One day and Angela Weber is coming out of the closet."

"I'm not gay!"

"It's okay, Ang," I said to sooth her nerves while I set my hand on her shoulder. "She's just teasing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," I reiterated.

"Whatever."


	14. You Suck!

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Prepare yourself for a time jump… Okay, are you prepared – here it is – Time Jump.

**Chapter 11**

_May 2, 2006, Tuesday_

"What do you think? Too anal retentive dominatrix?"

I turned back and forth showing Katja the latest vampire business woman chic outfit that Tanya arranged for me. I hated it. Tanya had this thing for leather. Not for her, for me. This latest outfit would have been okay if it was made out of wool, polyester, cotton, anything but leather.

Katja blinked at me and then twirled her finger. "I like the cut, but sky blue leather shouldn't be made into it a suit skirt. It would look better in a basic black or even red. Please, take it off; it hurts my eyes."

I smirked at her and then started to head back upstairs.

"No, Bella. I meant take it off right here."

In answer I swished my hips from side to side. "I have to try on everything and send the rejects back in FedEx by ten. If I get distracted then the tailor makes it look like I have a big butt."

"Your butt is perfect, pet."

Throwing a smile over my shoulder I raced into the bedroom and threw on the red version that had been sent to me. I liked the black silk blouse that contrasted well… dear god; I'm starting to sound like Alice. See what politics does to a vampire brain?

The one thing I thought I'd never like was the corset. Katja took me at my word and ordered me one for our private play. I've heard so much bad press about the things, like making it difficult to breathe and so forth. I have no idea if it's true or not since the only reason I have to breathe, for the most part, is to speak. That doesn't take a whole lot of air. As long as the thing stayed in the bedroom then I really didn't have an issue with wearing it. Besides, the look on Katja's face when I have it on makes all the embarrassment worth the effort. That was until I saw myself in the mirror.

She had to have it specially made for me. Typical corsets use metal bones and laces that are akin to heavy duty shoestrings. That really doesn't do much to a vampire waist that only really gives to another vampire's touch. Mine is heavy duty, threaded with steel wire and tightened with steel cable.

It made me a waist that I'd never had before. While I wasn't an athlete, I had the general shape of one, trim hips, a barely concaved waist, and moderate breasts. With the corset I dropped down three inches in the waist and it pushed my breasts up another cup and a half in appearance.

Most girls would laugh at me. All I've got to say is don't knock it until you've tried it… as long as you're a vampire. I probably wouldn't even have considered it as human.

When I slipped my feet into the three inch heels I heard Katja's breath catch downstairs along with the distinct sound of my voice mechanically played back like a recording.

"Bella!"

Panic wasn't a sound that I liked to associate with my mate. She has weathered life and death situations with stark stoicism and even mocking sarcasm at times. In the blink of an eye I was downstairs and staring over her shoulder at a video that looked like it was downloaded off the internet. It was me.

I should have said it was a view of me from the sight line of a camera that was set up during the closed door session I participated in at the beginning of the year. There I was giving what Tanya refers to as my "Soul Speech".

"Where did you get that?"

"Tanya. This video has been uploaded onto a new website called YouTube. According to the counter over twenty-five thousand people have seen this." She looked up at me. "Bella, all of the sessions have been uploaded."

Right at that moment my cell phone started ringing and I looked at it sitting on the table. "I didn't do it!"

Katja's chose that moment to ring as well. She sighed. "We prepared for this contingency, Bella. Just follow the script and don't panic."

"Don't panic?" I nearly yelled as my phone kept ringing. "It's not your face on the internet talking about vampires!"

"Answer your phone."

Firming up my jaw I reached over and grabbed it to see who was calling. Tanya, of course.

"I didn't do it," I said before she had a chance to blame me.

"I know you didn't, Bella." As a vampire she sounded awfully relaxed for being outed to the internet. "I'll need you in Seattle ASAP. A helicopter should be there any moment to hurry you along. Be prepared for an extended stay. The White House press corps is already salivating. The President is addressing the nation tonight."

I zipped back upstairs and started throwing the new suits into a garment bag. "How did this get out?"

"Apparently, the Senate scribe belongs to some fundamentalist group and takes exception to Congress bringing our citizenship to a secret vote on the floor. He leaked everything to numerous websites and news agencies."

A growl stopped me in my tracks and I heard the plastic phone in my hand start to crack. Oh, that was me. "They arrested his butt, right?"

"He's disappeared."

"Of course." When I heard the telltale sound of low thumping indicating a helicopter _en route_ I wound up the conversation. "My ride's here, Tanya."

I quickly zipped up the garment bag and grabbed another and my always packed travel bag as well before zipping downstairs. Katja was still on her call, but she paused when she saw me.

"Irina," she said pointing at her cell. "Go. Lauren and I will be able to handle things here."

I nodded and then stopped myself. "What about Angela's feedings?"

"I'll have her flown out to you. Her father's already starting to suspect something's wrong. I'll call you when I've made arrangements. Go."

~O~

My phone was ringing so much that I just wound up keeping my stupid headset on for the entire trip. My personal phone wound up getting turned off for all the text messages, and calls coming through from everyone I knew in Forks.

"No, I don't give a crap about what Darnell says. Tanya is the queen. What she says goes. Just lock up your perimeter and don't answer the door. If anyone comes on the property call the police and have them escorted off. It's that simple, Mary. Tell him if he lays one finger on a human then Kate and I will be down to Austin within the day to make sure that finger is removed and burned. Goodbye."

I thumbed the cell off and took an unneeded breath. Everybody and their brother was calling Katja and when they couldn't get a hold of her they called me in a panic about what to do. Apparently, everyone had forgotten what to do in case of exposure, including me. However, I recovered quickly enough.

Thirty seconds went by without a single sound other than the beating of the helicopter blades. I reviewed a number of texts and sent replies as best as I could for everyone to find a safe place until the all clear had been announced, if it ever was.

It was when I started reviewing my email that the horror starting setting in. My email address had been leaked to the media as well. There were a hundred and fifty-three emails from various news agencies, papers…

"What the hell is a blog?"

Randomly choosing one I clicked on the link and cringed at the headline.

_Babealicious Bella! Vampire Vixen or Hoax Whore?_

My eyes narrowed at the name on the byline and I made note to give a certain Mr. Drudge my undivided attention sometime in the near future.

"I'll show you Vampire Vixen…"

"We're coming in, Ms. Swan," the pilot said over the headphones.

I looked out over Seattle. The sun was thirty minutes past the horizon and full dark was already settled in due to the cloud cover. In February Tanya bought the top two floors of the Columbia Tower, seventy-five and seventy six stories above the city. When I say bought, I mean it wasn't leased. Don't ask me how she managed that one. Usually it either involves a massive amount of money or really good sex. I don't rule out blackmail either, and come to think of it the guy that gave me the metaphorical keys to the place was really nervous. Maybe it was blackmail.

There was only one way in from the ground and one way from the roof where the helipad was located. It made security so much easier to deal with.

When I made it down to the seventy-sixth floor I frowned at my office. It still wasn't finished yet. Since we took over the Columbia Tower Club everything was already much to my liking. The top floor was for business, with numerous offices to expand to when we eventually took on staff. The lower floor was for parties, dining for our human guests, a bar, and a number of other amenities. Having everything that we wanted all located in an office building is why we chose this place over a simple office someplace else.

Randall was the business manager of the Katová Klub as it came to be known over the last couple of months. He was a nomad from California when he was eventually tracked down by Carlisle sometime in February to be informed about the regime change and new laws. Once he heard about what we were putting together in Seattle and our ability to walk about in daylight without our skin sparkling he signed up immediately and became our first male coven member.

"I knew this was too good to be true," He said as I made it down the grand spiral staircase to the lower floor.

"You're supposed to be an optimist, Randall. Nobody wants to see a down in the dumps club manager."

"They're already on the first floor clamoring for interviews and such. I told security to hold them down there. How they found out where we are I have no idea. It's only a matter of time before some of them figure out how to make it past security."

I nodded. "Some of the Cullens are already on their way: Alice, Carlisle, and Esme."

"That's it?"

"The rest are patrolling for nomads or out of state. Go ahead and call in any human help you need. We're going to have a press conference whether we're ready or not."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I've got two bartenders and some prep cooks. I don't even have a chef! We're nowhere near ready for the public."

"We're not feeding them. Ply them with drinks. That should keep them busy for a while. I'll be here too."

"Fine," he grumbled before whipping out his cell and started calling in the limited staff.

The glasses for the enomatic servers were already set up. It was mostly wine, but there were a few single malts, and top shelf selections available as well. It would take some of the pressure off the bartenders.

"They'll be here within the hour. I'll have everything set up by then," Randall said as he rushed off to the back.

Grabbing one of the house phones I dialed downstairs.

"Security."

"This is Bella Swan. Are the reporters still downstairs?"

He chuckled. "More with each passing second, Ms. Swan."

"Would you hand me off to one of them, please and I'll see what I can do about placating them."

"Gladly, ma'am."

There was a moment of silence before someone answered. "Hello?"

"This is Bella Swan. With whom am I speaking?"

"Elliot Gentry Q13 Fox in Seattle."

"Fine. This is how it's going to go Elliot. There is not going to be a mob in my club. You will all act with respect, raise your hands to be called on and so forth, understood?"

"We have crews that can arrange a few pool cameras if you don't mind."

"That's fine. A word of warning, Elliot. Anyone that brings a weapon of any sort into my club will be leaving in a very painful way."

"Uh… okay. Do you consider holy items weapons?"

I stopped and looked at my phone for a moment. "Elliot, you've seen the videos posted on the internet, haven't you? I assume so or else you wouldn't be in the lobby right now."

"Right. So no guns, no knives and so on."

"Correct. Go ahead and have your tech people or whatever come up with their equipment and they can set up. You come as well. Then you can go back down and let everyone know what's going on. In two hours we begin."

I could almost see him nodding. "Ms. Swan, so the rest of can prepare are there any questions off limits?"

With a relieved sigh I said, "Keep it PG-rated and lower, Elliot, and we should be fine. I'll answer everyone's questions as long as they aren't stupid. I'm not of the mind that there are no stupid questions."

"Understood. We'll be up within thirty minutes with the equipment."

~O~

"Couldn't you have worn something other than red?" Alice asked as she was doing my makeup.

"Black makes me look intimidating."

She grinned. "And red makes you look lusty."

Esme was attending Carlisle. "Are you sure that you want to give away so many secrets, Bella? We've kept hidden all this time for a reason."

I nodded. "This is approved by the Volturi, so we can blame them if this goes bad."

"There," Alice said brightly. "Finished."

With a glance at the mirror I frowned.

"It has to be a little darker for the cameras, Bella."

That explained why she looked as if she was going clubbing. Esme brushed off Carlisle's shoulders and gave him a small kiss. I really wished Katja was here with me, but this is what I've been training for since January. Granted, I thought I'd have a lot more time to practice, but as Tanya was fond of saying, needs must.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Carlisle smiled serenely as always. "Good luck, Bella. We have every confidence in you."

Great, no pressure. I just hoped that they hadn't brought any pitchforks and torches.

I led the way with Alice behind me and Carlisle and Esme arm in arm behind her down the spiral staircase. Camera flashes started erupting and my vampire hearing picked up several running commentaries of reporters speaking to their producers or whoever in the studios.

The flashes continued as I walked over to the enomatic system along the wall and poured myself a wineglass full of Blue Blood and then made my way over to the podium that was set up. Three cameras were trained on me and a few were even on the tables set up for the reporters.

Recalling the prepared speech, I looked out over the crowd and gave them a pleasant smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Bella Swan and I am a vampire. Some of you might be shocked or not to hear this considering the illegal release of secret closed door sessions of the Senate that were held in January of this year regarding our coming out to the public. Taken out of context those videos can be manipulated by people with an agenda to show us in a bad light.

"This is one of many reasons we as a people have approached the nations of the world, to do this with as much information as possible so the possibility of panic would be at a minimum. Let me say for the record, we are not here to harm you."

A few more flashes popped and I took that moment to blink so I'd appear as normal as possible to them.

"In the past, fear of the unknown has prompted incidents where loss of life was inevitable. I need only point to the Salem Witch trials as an example. Innocent people were killed, burned alive, hung, drowned, pulled apart by teams of horses, and many other atrocities because of ignorance. Our original plan was to have all of the information available for public release on October 31st of this year. So, you'll have to excuse us if through the action of an ignorant fundamentalist that has read far too much vampire fiction we aren't as prepared as we should be.

"I would like to take this opportunity to point my finger at him for any future lawsuits resulting in property damage, loss of life, injuries, or any other criminal act that result because of this early unlawful release of the edited Senate hearings on this matter.

"As I said before, vampires are not here to harm you. All of the popular fiction you have read, all the movies you have seen, are almost completely wrong. Crosses do not harm us. Wooden stakes are useless against us. Holy water, silver bullets, garlic, rosebuds, sunlight, coffins, graveyard dirt, and so much more is all fiction. About the only thing they got right is that we drink blood."

I held up the glass I poured earlier and took a good sip so they could see that a large amount was missing from the glass.

"Artificial blood that we developed for our nutritional needs and provided to your many hospitals, labs, and governmental agencies for medical testing. We have great hope that soon the human race will never have another shortage of blood anywhere on the planet. We have no need to attack the average passer-by on the street for our meals. We do not even drink from animals anymore either. Our food supply is produced without any loss of animal or human life.

"All we want in return is to live our life out in the open as you do, as legal citizens of the world, subject to the same laws and the same benefits as you do. Your cost is virtually nil. We have no need of medical benefits, no social security, no welfare, no stress on your food supply, and so forth. We plan on opening businesses, paying taxes, going to school, earning a living, and being productive members of society, _if_ you will give us a chance. I'll take your questions now."

Apparently, they chose to do an organized style question and answer session since Elliot Gentry stood up by himself. A microphone boom lowered in his general direction.

"Ms. Swan, will you tell us what the fictional stories actually got right about vampires?"

"Well, blood for one. I've already said that. Immortality is another. Preternatural senses, strength and speed. That's about it."

"A follow-up. Exactly how old are you?"

I smiled back at him. "Eighteen. I believe my birth record is on file with the Clallam County Clerk's office if you want proof. Next?"

~O~

_May 4, 2006, Thursday_

Two days later, after fielding a dozen in-depth interviews, the initial shock was over and people were realizing that this whole thing wasn't a hoax or a publicity stunt for a new movie. Alice took a new position as my official Press Agent, as apparently I needed one now. Tanya was backing away from DC and going into hiding seeing as how the world had a new face to put to the civil unrest. I shouldn't go so far as to say that. There were incidents of certain groups of people protesting our existence, but that was about it. Well, that and apparently the Goth movement was making a comeback. I had absolutely nothing to do with that, trust me.

Tanya saw the news articles and the talking heads on TV ranting, and raving and thought better about making it known she was the queen of the North American Territory. In other words she was hiding and letting me deal with it. The bitch. I made sure to send her hourly texts telling her _You Suck_! just to make me feel better.

"No, I don't want to take over the world, Carl. I just want to live in it just like you," I said to the idiot over the phone.

Alice had a really big grin on her face when she walked into my office and dropped three magazines on the desk in front of me. The one on top was the newest issue of Time. My face was on the cover and it had obviously been Photoshopped with glowing red eyes and matching glowing red lips with giant capped letters on the bottom.

_Bella Swan: Queen of the Undead_

"You have got to be kidding me."

"…"

"No, not you, Carl. Look I have to go. Something's just come up that needs my attention and no, it's not a virgin sacrifice or a vampire coup in Puerto Rico."

I hung up with the reporter from the National Inquirer. "What is this? Tell me this is someone's idea of a joke."

Alice dropped onto one of the chairs in front of my desk. "That's not the worst one."

I almost didn't want to look, but I did.

Newsweek had me listed as _Countess Dracula taking a bite out of the New World, _and People had a picture of me on the front page with little pictures of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Katie Marshall along the bottom entitled _The former loves of America's sexiest vampire vixen_.

"Dead. They're all dead. I'm taking a bite out of them and leaving them at the bottom of the Mariana Trench."

Flipping through People I found the article and scanned it as quickly as I could. "Oh, listen to this. A quote from Mike Newton. 'She used to sneak in through my window at night and bite me. I tried to tell her no, but her dark lusts and hypnotizing eyes made me say yes! I'm pretty sure I was her first, I mean virgin-wise. There's something special about being the Queen of the Undead's first love."

"It gets worse."

Shooting a look up at her I said, "Would you quit saying that?"

"Tyler's is kind of lame, but check out Katie's."

I looked back down. "Blah blah blah, oh! Seriously? 'I was obviously heterosexual, even my pastor says so, but once she bit me I couldn't help myself. Every night for three weeks she took me against my will and made me into a lesbian vampire junkie. Just ask my pastor; he'll totally confirm this."

Pointing at the magazine I yelled, "Ha! I was in DC during that time!"

"Bella, you can't let this get to you. There are going to be crazy rumors. By next week you'll probably be pregnant with Gary Busey's undead love child."

That made me even angrier. "Get our legal team on this. We can sue them for this, right?"

"We don't have a legal team. That's on next month's agenda," she said while looking at her nails and frowning. "Did Tanya ever get back to you about the whole Queen thing?"

Taking all the magazines I tossed them in the trash. "No, ever since the New York Times came out with me saying that the vampire world is run as a monarchy in separate countries she says it's best to let them think what they want. As long as the vampires know who's in charge then she's happy."

"Awesome, I know the perfect place to have a crown made for you."

I glared at her.

"A tiara?"

"I'm not the queen!"

Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. "You not making this job any fun. Lauren's already taking point with the media, but you're the first face people associate with vampires worldwide, Bella. Even if Tanya came out today and said she was the queen, very few people would believe her."

"She planned it. I know she did. Katja said she was Machiavellian. It wouldn't surprise me if she told Caius to demand to be recognized as a king… that bitch!"

Grabbing my cell I texted her again. _You Suck! You planned this, didn't you!_

"Anyway, I have several studios wanting to buy the rights for your life story. They really don't believe you're only eighteen. One even went so far to get some scientist guy to say that your facial structure is definitely twelfth century European. Summit Entertainment already has Kristen Stewart signed to play you. We just have to work out a number."

"No."

"Bella, if you don't do it your way then they're going to go ahead and do it on their own and just call it the Unofficial Version. People will see it and believe everything on the screen. I went ahead and told them to see about getting a ghost writer to come in and you can tell him the real story. He'll write it and make it sound nice. Maybe they can make it into a romance!"

My mouth snapped shut at her crazy talk. "You're fired."

Alice didn't even flinch. "You can't fire me; I work for Kate."

"Well, I'll just call her and have you fired."

"Go ahead."

When I narrowed my eyes at her she smiled back. "You already told her about all of this didn't you?"

"I've already _seen_ all of this, Bella. Just let me handle things and you'll be fine." She pointed at my cell. "That's Oprah."

It was me who flinched when my phone rang.

"You're sooo fired."

"Whatever," she said as she fished the Time magazine out of the trash and leaned back to flip through the pages.

"Hello?"

~O~

"I don't want to go," I whined.

After I got off the phone I locked my office, ran to the helicopter, and flew home as fast as I could. I needed a hug.

Katja hugged me as I snuggled under her arm. "Why not. This seems like it would be good publicity."

"She'll make me cry on national television."

"Vampires can't cry, Bella."

"We can sob and people that sob look like their fake crying, then everyone thinks they're fake."

"You're being silly."

"Your sister sucks."

"Yes, she does."

"She planned all of this, didn't she?"

Katja shrugged. "I wouldn't put anything past Tanya. Total control with very little real responsibility? Sounds like it's right up her alley."

She kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tighter. "We could always turn the tables on her if she doesn't take the title."

Looking up I frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"It's a relatively painless process, Bella. Simply petition the Volturi. Tanya's fallen down on her duties, reaping all the benefits without any of the responsibility."

"Isn't that the same thing the Volturi are doing?"

"Well, yes, but you don't say that to them. Things may not have turned out the way we expected… okay, nothing has turned out the way we expected, but that doesn't mean you can't take advantage of the situation that has been dealt to you. Tanya put you in this position. Like it or not, you're the face of vampires the world over. Shouldn't you reap some of the benefits?"

I pulled away and gave her a long look. "What do you have in mind?"

My cell rang before she could answer. Alice, of course. I definitely didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Hello?"

"Say yes."

"Ugh. Care to make with the explanation?"

"Nope. Just say yes. It'll work. In fact, it's probably better if you don't know about it. Tell Kate to just do it."

"Katja, can I fire her?"

"No." Why does she always smile when I ask for things?

"Damn."

"Oh, Bella?" Alice said.

"What?"

"We have a legal team now, and I'm hiring you a full staff. I can't keep doing everything around the office by myself."

My eyes ticked up to Katja's who was nodding. "Fine. Tell them to meet at the club for a… meeting tomorrow. I can't even speak properly anymore and you both want me to go on Oprah?"

"It's already scheduled, sweetie," Alice said happily. "This coming Monday, you're flying out to Chicago. She's bumping Kelly Clarkson. Try not to dress in red this time."

"Goodbye, Alice." When I thumbed off the cell I narrowed my eyes at my mate. "What are you planning in that planning head of yours?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

And add even more stress onto my already monumentally stressful life? "No."

"Go visit your father, pet. He always makes you feel better."

"No, he'll want to talk about this mess and I just want it to go away."

She leaned in and kissed me behind the ear, making me squirm. "Do you want to go out to La Push and pick on the wolves a little? They've _got_ to be freaking out right about now."

"No."

"How about…," Katja ran her tongue up the shell of my ear. "… going upstairs and putting on your corset, stockings, and your petticoats. We can play pirate and pirate's wench. I'll even let you be the wench this time."

A giggle escaped my mouth and kissed her before jumping up. "I'm always the wench!"

"Yes you are. Go get dressed and I'll make a quick call."

What can I say? I like being the wench.

~O~

_May 5, 2006, Friday_

The next morning at the office I was feeling so much better. It was Friday. I had a night of swabbing my Captain's deck the fun way. Nothing could get me down. Life was good.

"I'm not a secretary!" Rosalie yelled from the elevator.

"Oh no," I whispered.

I cursed myself. Why? Why oh why did I have to think that nothing could get me down?

"Rose. You're not doing anything useful and Carlisle insists that we all do our fair share."

"Alice, she's not even four months old. I refuse to let Bella Swan order me around."

"Fine, then what do you propose? Hmm? You have no other marketable skills other than as a mechanic and Bella's limo is leased. They do their own maintenance. You'll get to see the world and meet important people. Oprah, Rose. You love Oprah. With Emmett as her bodyguard you'll get to be together all the time meeting all these famous people."

I heard grumbling coming from downstairs. Please say no. Please say no.

"Fine."

Curses!

"But I'm not letting her chase me around the desk playing grab the bootie."

"That's so nineteen-fifty. You could sue for sexual harassment these days."

"Hi, Bella," Alice said as she round the door of my office. "Rose here is your new Executive Assistant."

The person in question was scowling at me. "Lovely."

Now the person in question was shivering and her nipples were popping against her blouse. This just can't be a good thing.

"Emmett's downstairs in the media lounge playing… something. He'll be your bodyguard. Edward is coming by a little later…"

"Hold on," I said calling a halt to the proceedings. "Your family is my staff?"

She shrugged. "Where else am I going to find people that will work with you with such short notice?"

Okay, that was a good point, but still. "Edward?"

"He'll be assisting me."

"Oh, good."

I knew Jasper was visiting all the covens and making sure they were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Trust but verify. I learned that the hard way when I found out that the New Mexico coven was smuggling guns south of the border in March. Trust me when I say what we did to them wasn't pleasant.

"Can you not…," Rosalie said with her eyes closed and teeth firmly clenched, "… talk."

Alice shrugged. "She still isn't used to your voice. Give it a few days."

"But…" I said. "Only people that are attracted to me…"

Alice quickly shook her head from side to side with a look of panic on her face.

"I'm NOT attracted to you!" Rosalie nearly yelled before turning around and racing downstairs. "Emmett, honey, can we…"

"Hell yeah! I knew working here would rock!"


	15. Volturi

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. My gracious thanks for your comments and review; may they ever flow.

**Chapter 15**

_May 8, 2006, Monday_

"Addams, Walter A., 360-796-55…"

"I can't take this anymore!" Rosalie yelled and ran out of the room.

Alice was sitting there staring at the door with her mouth open. "You were reading the Forks phone directory. How can _that_ turn her on?"

Looking down at the first page and the third line I sighed and closed it before leaning back. Apparently, there was a plus side to my sexy voice. It scared off Rosalie.

"It's not the topic; it's something to do with the tenor of my voice and the sexual response part of the brain. Ask Carlisle; he knows better than me."

"She swears up and down that she's not attracted to you, that she's not a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever."

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe we need to ask Edward and see if she's repressing or something."

Alice smirked. "Are you saying that Rose just needs to get a little Bella lovin' and she'll face the truth and be okay?"

"No. A world of no."

"She's not unattractive, Bella. I've even heard from some people that she's one of the most beautiful vampires every created. "

I opened my laptop and powered it on. "That's impossible, because Katja is the most beautiful. So, what are we going to do about her? I can't have an Assistant that I can't speak to."

"Just give it some time. Rose will work it out. She's nothing if she isn't a fighter."

"Right. Well, just remind her not to hump my leg when we're out in public."

"I heard that!" Rosalie yelled from downstairs.

I check my email before closing down the laptop and standing. There were a billion more requests for interviews that I shunted to Alice's account with pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to the interview?"

Looking down I noted the skirt that rested a few inches above my knees and the blue silk blouse, not to mention the stockings and stilettos. "Katja said she like it."

"Of course she did. Honey, Oprah is more of a thirties and forties housewife kind of show. They don't really like it when a vampire seductress show up and makes them look inferior. Hold on…" she poked my abdomen. "Are you wearing a corset underneath that?"

I may have stalled just a bit too long. "No… maybe."

Alice's head cocked and little. "Huh. It's a good look for you. You actually have a waist now."

"Hey!"

"Really, Bella. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of women wear corsets… back in the Victorian Era."

I poked her back. "Katja likes it."

"I bet she does. Hmm, I turned down Maxim Magazine for a photo spread and interview, but if you wore that…"

"No thanks. Being perved on while I'm on Oprah will be more than enough."

"No, seriously, Bella. You conquer both aspects of the voting public, female empowerment and female exploitation. They're still a new magazine that reaches a lot of…"

"I said no. I'm not showing my undies to anyone but Katja… and Lauren… okay, and Angela too, but that's it. Dammit, Esme too, but that was just that one time."

Alice sucked in a breath. "You had sex with Esme? Why didn't I see that!"

Luckily her phone chirped at her. "The jet is going through pre-flight. We need to go, and we're definitely talking about this tonight when we get back. Cullen's! To the Bella-copter!"

~O~

After the third time Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into the lavatory I was keeping my mouth closed for the rest of the flight. Emmett was a little disappointed and we might need a new toilet, counter, and sink for the lavatory, but who really uses it? I was just happy that they didn't punch a hole in the fuselage and get sucked out over North Dakota. That would have been embarrassing. I could see explaining that to FAA.

"_I'm sorry, did you see any half-naked Cullens laying around anywhere_? _It's my voice, you see, it turns Rosalie on so much that she has to stop whatever it is she's doing… why are you laughing? This isn't funny_."

Edward kept looking at Rosalie and then at me. After a while I just glared at him and the emergency escape hatch he was sitting next to. All it would take would be just a nudge of my gift.

"Don't," Alice said as she bumped my knee.

"What?"

"Ugh!" Rosalie grimaced and slammed her eyes shut.

"Sorry."

"I'm surrounded by libertines," Edward whispered harshly.

"It's not my fault!" she snapped.

"Rose, you're sitting there fantasizing about…"

"Shut up! Not another word, Edward or I swear your Volvo will be in a thousand pieces by tomorrow morning."

"Babe," Emmett whispered _almost_ low enough to where I couldn't hear it, so I tried my best to distract myself. "If it would get you over this thing you have for her then go ahead. I won't be jealous. It's kind of hot, if you ask me."

There was a loud pop and the arm of my luxury seat snapped off in my hand. "Oops."

An elbow firmly slammed into Emmett's midsection from his mate. Rosalie stood and glared at him, then Edward, and finally at me before she retreated to the lavatory for a fourth time, this time by herself.

Edward looked vaguely nauseated for the next forty-five minutes before she exited with a smile on her face. "There, now does anyone else want to discuss Bella and I having sex somewhere? Hmm? Anyone? Edward? Was that enough of a show to shut you up?"

He slowly nodded his head, wisely keeping quiet.

"Emmett? Would you like to date your hand for the next ten years? Because, I swear if you bring it up again that's what's going to happen."

"No, babe, I'm cool."

"Alice? Any thoughts?"

The little pixie vampire's shoulders were shaking with mirth, but she shook her head.

"Bella?"

"Hey, I'm not the one suggesting anything here. In fact I distinctly remembered saying no way in hell that was going to happen."

Rose's face fell. "Why not? Is there something wrong with the way I look? It's the shoes isn't it? I knew I should have worn the peep toes; those are sexier. Maybe it's the blonde hair… no you're boning like five blondes right now. That can't be it."

"Hey! Two blondes! That's it, and that's all that there is going to be, Miss full-of-herself."

"What about Katie Marshall, Tanya, Irina… need I go on?"

Okay, I'd had enough, so I tossed the chair arm at her head. She blocked it easily enough and it bounced off the side of the plane.

"Whoa!" Emmett jumped up and threw his arms around his wife. "Let's cool down and remember that we're cruising at a very high altitude with human pilots on board. We can't afford to go down in a raging fireball at the moment."

Ladies and gentleman, Emmett Cullen, the voice of reason.

"God, I'm so freaking horny right now," she said. "Call me when we land I'll be in the toilet."

The door slammed behind her and Edward slid down on his seat and tried covering his eyes. "Bella, can I sit next to you? Please? I'll do anything you want."

Alice didn't even wait for me to say anything and promptly switched seats with an immensely relieved Edward who sighed with a serine smile on his face.

There was a loud thump from the lavatory and a stifled yelp while I silently prayed we'd make it down in one piece. Rose didn't even try to hide her obvious masturbation fantasies in the small enclosed space this time. I think she thought it was some kind of punishment; for maybe Edward and in some way Alice, but for Emmett all it did was cause him to close his eyes and paint a giant smile on his face. Me? Hearing Rose moan lightly and whisper my name on occasion was causing me to wish Katja or Lauren was there so I could have a little relief of my own.

~O~

"Okay," I said as I led the way out of the studio. "Take a note; no more live audiences during interviews. We can do some of those Barbara Walters interviews where they sit at home and everything is nice and peaceful while they walk around the yard or something."

Emmett snorted loudly. "Yeah, who would have thought that it was the Lesbian Alliance Liberation Army of America's day for the audience?"

Alice nodded. "It would have been fine if Oprah didn't bring up Bella's sexuality because of that stupid article in People. Just one word about her being a lesbian too… I didn't even have time to have the vision."

"It's the sexually perverse, Alice," Edward said in consolation. "You couldn't have known they all found Bella extraordinarily attractive."

"It's her voice!" Rose complained. "She's a menace!"

"Uh, Rosie. We're in public."

Her fist came up and she slammed it into his arm. "It's like an itch that can't ever be scratched. I haven't itched in a century and now it's a constant thing. I think I'm handling myself well; at least I find somewhere semi-private. Those women in there; that was a disgrace; fighting each other in an attempt to get to… to… her!"

The sound of ambulance sirens in the distance brought me to a halt. "Damn, I didn't think it was that bad. Militant lesbians can be vicious."

"You didn't see that girl in the third row with the kinky red hair. She took an elbow to the face from the blonde next to her. Whatever you do don't turn any of them into vampires. LaLa's are dangerous."

I looked back at Emmett. "LaLa's?"

He shrugged. "You never put their name into an acronym?"

"You're a strange duck, Emmett."

Rose grabbed my elbow and started walking again. "Can we stop talking and commence walking. I'm really horny right now and I'm seriously thinking about letting the others hail a taxi while you and I take the limo by ourselves. For my sanity, if nothing else, can we leave now?"

We piled into the limo and I made sure I was Rosalie was in one corner while I was seated in the complete opposite.

"You know that they're going to air that show in its entirety," Alice commented while I proceeded to groan.

"Please tell me you didn't see this."

"Yep. The advertisers are insisting on it. Oprah is on board. It's actually going to be rated right up there with prime time rated shows, number three for the week. News shows are going to cover it. The clip about you saying that you're a lesbian and the crowd's reaction goes viral on the internet the day after airing. On the plus side, you've just secured the gay vote on any legislation that you back. On the minus side you've acquired several stalkers on top of the ones you've already got."

"Wonderful."

"That's it!" Rose yelled. "Everyone turn around!"

ZIIIIP!

"Uh, babe?"

My hand slapped against my eyes and I fumbled for the window switch to get some fresh air in the compartment to flush Rosalie's rampant pheromones.

"Oh, Bella."

"Babe, can you not call me that. I'm pretty sure she's not as hung as well as I am."

"Oh god," I groaned.

"Someone stop the car," Edward said in a panic. "I can't watch this. I mean it. I'll jump."

"Rose," Alice raised her voice. "We're at the airport. Just two more minutes and you'll have privacy."

We bailed. I'm sorry, but while I've grown to appreciate the finer side of the female anatomy, this was Rosalie Hale. Sure there was some animosity built up, but I knew myself better than that. Lauren and I bickered more than Rose and I do and look how that turned out. I so didn't need Alice giving me the I-told-you-so speech. Seeing Rose naked would most likely be a game changer and I didn't need any more women in my life. I was very satisfied, thank you very much.

Luckily we were coming to a stop anyway, so I didn't break a heel when I leaped from the car. Edward was right behind me a millisecond later. Alice bailed when the car came to a stop. Even the limo driver hopped out to see what the problem was. That's when the car really started rocking.

I sighed and pulled out one of the Katová business cards and handed it over to him. "Just bill us for the cleaning and any damages."

~O~

"What's on the agenda next week, Alice? Are we invading a small country? Lesbos maybe? I like the Greek Islands."

She smiled. "You're funny."

I wouldn't say a word on the flight back. I even made it a point to put scotch tape across my lips as a reminder not to say anything until we landed and took the helicopter back to the club. Rosalie quit. Apparently, she was never getting over my voice and while having sex all the time may seem like a fun pastime to be had by all, it was very distracting at inopportune moments.

"Any business we have to cover before tomorrow's tragedy?"

"Tragedy?"

"I'm thinking if I don't use my gift then it starts bleeding off to the surrounding area. I've never had so much bad luck in my life."

"Oh." She pointed at my chair. "Since we're alone, we can talk about this thing between you and Esme."

"Damn."

~O~

When I arrived home much later than I anticipated, Katja was waiting for me on the porch. "Another bad day?"

I just nodded as I climbed the steps and fell into her embrace. "Horny militant lesbians, Rosalie's sexual rampages, pixie interrogations, and I'm pretty sure I saw Emmett's penis. It was just a flash though so I'm trying to repress."

She chuckled in amusement and stroked my hair. "Anyone else but you and I would question the veracity of your troubles. However, this simply seems like a normal day for you recently."

With a sigh I just nodded at her neck and took in a cleansing breath of her maple scent.

"I do have some good news," she said. I pulled back and arched an eyebrow at her. "The Volturi responded. They are in agreement that they can't rescind Tanya's rule since she is the oldest vampire in the North American Territory. Since she's abused her position, they've decided to assign you a new title to counter her power over you."

Katja seemed in a positive mood and it was making me more and more apprehensive by the second. "Annnd?"

"Relax, Bella. There's nothing to be nervous about. This plays well into what you're already doing and it holds Tanya at bay. Ironically, she was the one that gave them the idea with her making you an ambassador for the North American vampires."

"What's that mean?"

"Come. Let's get you something to drink and have a seat so I can show you properly.

I let her lead me inside and pull a chair out for me while she fetched me a bottle of Blue Blood. After a deep pull I set it down and she spun her laptop around so I could see the screen. It was like a workflow chart – I take that back – it was like a power structure chart of a major corporation, with the Volturi Kings on top.

As a perfunctory measure I went ahead and asked, "What is this?"

"Aro is very pleased with the way that you've been handling yourself in the media. And when I say _very pleased_ I mean he's probably sitting on his throne in Volterra and cackling madly while making little tap dance moves with his shoes."

I've seen a portrait of him in Carlisle's study. This isn't something I want to picture Aro doing. "This is a good thing?"

"Oh yes. Right now you are the most recognizable vampire face in the world. You're already on the cover of dozens of magazines, hundreds of newspapers, and the subject of over two hundred thousand conversations that are statistically gathered through Google. I've checked. The Volturi have faded into the background and still hold all the power. He loves that you've humanized the monsters, so much that he's done something unprecedented, well, mostly."

After taking another swig at the bottle I set it aside and clasped my hands together. "I know I'm not going to like this. Go ahead. Hit me."

Katja rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Do you know what an Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary is?"

"Uh… not really?"

"It's a European thing. In effect, he, or she in your case, is the right hand of the Kings. You have the power to act in their stead whatever the case. Normally, ambassadors would have to meet with a foreign power and then return to the higher-ups for instructions on what to do – a go-between. Aro decided to alter a few things about the position and award it to you to give you the freedom to operate without having to answer to Tanya."

Shaking my head I held up a hand. "You're losing me. I'm still an ambassador?"

"Yes, but this position means that you're their _personal_ ambassador with absolute authority to act without consulting them. Like I said, it's nothing that you're not already doing. You don't consult with them and they aren't saying anything. Just as long as you don't abuse the power then you're fine. In other words don't plan on going over to Europe and start passing laws on other vampires."

"And the other shoe?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"The other shoe; when it drops and lands on my head?"

"There's no other shoe. He does something akin to this when he sends out his guard for various duties, especially Jane. She has the power of life and death when she goes out in the field. Her word is law. Of course, she always has to report back to Aro, so it's not like she's autonomous or anything. Your position is simply an official one."

Something seemed far too good about this. That alone was enough to make me question this new job. "So, I don't have to go to Italy like every other week or something?"

"No," she replied. "Just the once."

Aha! "I think you forgot that part."

"Well, you have to be officially given the position, Bella. Just like I went over there and received my title of Magistrate. That little badge I wear when I go out? It's representative of the Volturi; like a Sheriff's badge. All vampires should recognize the symbol and know what happens if they don't comply to my wishes."

I knew the badge she was speaking of. It was a simple circle with a large V in the middle surrounded with thorny roses all in red and gold.

"So, I go to Volterra, meet the Kings, pick up a badge, and we hit the road?"

"Something like that, pet. Probably not that quick, but yes. Aro wants to meet you in person. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper will be coming with us."

~O~

I was a little wary when Alice showed up with three garment bags, two smaller carry-ons, and a wicked smile on her face before raiding my closet while Katja kept me busy downstairs.

"What is she doing up there?"

"Gathering what you'll need to wear for the meeting, Bella. This isn't some random trial or pleasantry that the Volturi deal with on a daily basis. They are very… old school. Pageantry is the order of the day when something like this comes along. All very formal and posh."

I frowned. "Dresses."

While I don't mind wearing a skirt suit for most occasions, I hadn't worn a dress since the prom that Edward had taken me to. Even then I was in a cast and wearing my Keds at the time.

"Yes, Bella. A dress. I'll alert the media."

"I can't run in a dress," I whined.

"Planning on sprinting somewhere?"

"You know what I mean."

Leaning down, Katja kissed me on my forehead. "Emmett, your bodyguard will be by your side. Alice will be there to fend off any unnecessary unpleasantness, and Jasper will also be there. All three are very capable fighters if the situation warrants. Not to mention my meager skills and your gift. Nobody will harm us. With that said, nobody will _want_ to harm us. You're going there as a dignitary, not as a criminal."

"I'm ready," Alice announced with a garment bag in hand and the low thumping of the helicopter winding up.

~O~

The flight over was uneventful. I spent most of the time learning phrases in Italian that I would be expected to regurgitate in response to certain phrases that Aro would say during the ceremony. My Italian accent wasn't as good as my Slovakian, but Katja worked on it with me so I didn't embarrass myself. Learning a foreign language is so much easier with a vampire memory. It's just getting my tongue to work properly to roll certain letters and so forth that I had to learn.

"He knows you speak English and Slovak," Katja told me. "All of the unofficial conversations will be held in English for your benefit. They are creatures of habit and ceremony."

"I get it," I said with acceptance. "They're royalty. That's the way most are."

"Time to get dressed!"

I turned my head to see Alice standing there holding out my sexy red and black corset that I wear for Vampire Seductress and Innocent Human nights in the bedroom. At least I knew what she pilfered from my bedroom. I heard Emmett grumble from the front of the cabin.

"They've got their own suits to wear. He doesn't like formal occasions."

~O~

My breasts felt like they were going to explode from the top of the dress, thought I freely admit I liked seeing Katja in something very similar. There was something about having her shoulders and most of her upper torso bare that made me want to take her back to the jet and rip it all off.

There were no hoops involved in the thing I was wearing, but there were plenty of petticoats and ruffles shifting around under the finished product. It took us three hours to make sure all of us were presentable. I'd like to tell you exactly what we were wearing, but honestly I wasn't interested in remembering the names of everything. It reminded me of something one might wear to a royal ball which was apt I suppose.

Jasper and Alice led the way.

The men looked very dashing in their frilly waistcoats and those gauzy necktie things that looked way out of place in today's society.

Katja and I were next, and Emmett brought up the rear as we made our way down an underground tunnel to the Volturi court.

I heard light music playing ahead when the last portion of the tunnel came into view. A few similarly dressed vampires were waiting for us and had some words with Jasper before one of them left.

He turned and whispered, "They're announcing us."

Katja seemed to expect that and patted my hand that was resting on her arm. "Relax, Bella."

"I can't relax. I'm waiting for the roof to cave in or a boiler to explode… or my corset to tear under the strain. Did it have to be so tight?"

"If you want the dress to fit properly, yes. Women naturally had much smaller waists a century ago when this was fashionable. They also wore corsets from the age of eight, but that is neither here nor there."

"Jasper Whitlock escorting Alice Whitlock of the Cullen Coven," someone with an extraordinarily low voice said from beyond the tunnel.

We moved up as Jasper and Alice disappeared into the larger room. A vampire that might have been taller than Emmett looked us both over and nodded politely to Katja smiled at me and gave a wink after.

"Magistrate Katrina Katová escorting Isabella Katová of the Katová Coven, and their escort Emmett McCarty of the Cullen Coven."

I was impressed. He actually said her name properly; mine was given a distinct Italian accent that I kind of liked, though I still preferred Bella.

Katja tugged on my hand and we stepped through with Emmett at our rear giving me a sense of security. I was so glad he was along, but I guess that was his job at the moment.

The three Kings sat on their thrones watching us. On either side of the large ballroom were dozens of vampires all dressed in similar outfits and each one of them was eying me or perhaps Katja since she was obviously more beautiful. I just tried to keep an even smile on my face until we made it in front of the three. We both curtsied formally, making our way low to the ground. That was one of the things I practiced on the plane over. It takes a little talent to pull that off without looking like a total idiot. I suppose the dresses helped.

"Rise, rise," Aro said.

He looked just like his portrait. Short, trim, kind of a weasel face, and graced with long black hair that fell down his back.

"Welcome Katrina. You're looking just as beautiful as I remember."

She dipped slightly. "Thank you, Majesty."

Aro rose and stepped down as the other two brothers looked on. "And Isabella. It is indeed a pleasure. I've heard so much about you, young one."

Taking Katja's lead, I dipped as well. "Thank you, Majesty."

He held out his hand and I took the cue to offer mine, though I was wearing a red opera-length glove. Aro raised an eyebrow and looked to Katja.

"My apologies, Aro. Considering Bella's gift, I did not think it wise for it to encounter yours." She held her hand out. "If you would care to see why?"

He inclined his head and gently took her hand in his own and covered the top with his other. I watched as he blinked and a smile rose to his face. Giggling in a really high pitch he beamed at me. "I must try!"

I looked over to Katja for direction and she just shrugged, so I started tugging off my glove while Aro spun on his brothers.

"It appears as if our Isabella is a shield of sorts to the mental gifts of others, a secondary effect of her real gift of negative probability manipulation. She can control the latter but not the former as of yet. It had a most unpleasant effect on Katrina. I must see what effect it will have on me."

Caius, the blonde, rolled his eyes and leaned back as if he'd seen his brother act like a five year old boy presented with an unfolded paper clip and an electrical outlet. Aro just had to stick the thing in to feel the electric shock himself.

"Katrina," he said eagerly. "As you did; five seconds?"

She nodded. "As you wish, Majesty."

My hand trembled slightly as I brought it up. Aro looked at it, holding his hands both above and below before clasping them tightly on mine. It only took a single second before his eyes widened and then rolled up into his head. Katja didn't wait for the time to lapse before she pried his hands from mine and kept him from stumbling back and falling.

"That—was…" he looked up at me from a stooped state, "… delightful! Such a defense. Jane! Where are you? Come! You must try this!"

I felt like a ride at Disneyland. _Everyone jump on board the Bella_!

"I'd advise against that, Majesty. Jane's gift is purely mental. There is no way to detach her once she starts."

Aro rounded on Katrina with childlike eyes. "Ohhh, we mustn't do that. Nevermind, Jane. I prefer you with your sanity intact."

With a leap he spun in the air and landed with grace in a seated position on the throne. I wondered how often he practiced that. I assume in three thousand years one would grow bored and practice all sorts of useless things.

~O~

The ceremony went without a hitch and I was being passed from Cullen to Cullen to Aro left and right as a dance partner. This was something that I hadn't entirely mastered – read: not at all. They kept the moves fairly simple and Aro admired the necklace that he presented me with for formal occasions. Then again he might have been just been staring at my cleavage.

"We are delighted to have you represent our interests in North America, Isabella. I am so happy that Tanya stayed true to form and Katrina called us. It is a pleasure to add you to the rank of the Volturi."

That was something I wasn't too happy about. Technically, I answered to them above and beyond my own coven leader, but realistically Katja was still in charge of me unless I chose to leave her coven. Seeing as she was my mate, that wasn't going to happen. He knew that, she knew that, and I knew that. However, Aro got to call me his own as well.

"And it's a pleasure to represent your interests, Aro."

He closed his eyes and smiled at the effect my voice had on him. "Lovely. I could listen to you for weeks."

I found it funny that he didn't act like a horn-dog as most other men do when they hear me. My voice seemed to act as a narcotic for him, allowing him to almost zone out. It made me wonder if it was simply him or something to do with his age, or even his sexuality.

"Enough politics, Isabella. I've received word you appeared on Oprah. You must tell me how that turned out. I have so little fun cooped up in this old castle. To get out among the real people that's where the adventure lays."

Ducking my head I smiled and looked up at him. "Adventure is one way of putting it. About three hundred women fought each other for the opportunity to, um… bed me. I barely escaped with the Cullens."

We came to an abrupt stop and Aro leaned his head back and giggled loudly. "That it! That's what I want! Adventure! Caius is such a stick in the mud. He was angry for weeks after he returned from your nation's capital. Then when he found out it was all a ruse to procure your cooperation he was livid. Katrina's call was well timed. Another month and Caius would have had Tanya's head for the deception and embarrassment she caused him."

I shrugged as he spun me around again. "If it's any consolation, I kind of already did that."

Again he jerked us to a stop. "I beg your pardon?"

"Uh, when I went to Washington DC and talked to the Senators that first time, Tanya tried to steal me away from Katja and put me in her coven. I was only a week old at the time… I kind of tore her head off and put it in the mini-fridge."

Aro's mouth opened slightly. I thought he was going to start giggling again, but instead he lurched backward taking me with him. "Come with me, Isabella, quickly."

In a second we navigated the entire ballroom and found ourselves in front of the thrones. Marcus looked all melancholy at me with a soft smile on his face and Caius looked entirely bored with the proceedings.

"Brother. The situation with the Denali queen."

Caius scowled. "Haven't we covered this enough, Aro? You told me you don't want any vengeance sent upon her and I haven't lifted a finger."

Aro giggled again, but thankfully it was short-lived. "Our Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary has informed me of a dispute between the two of them that you might want to hear about."

Caius' red eyes turned on me and I felt the full brunt of his annoyance. "What?" he nearly snapped.

I retold the Brother King of my experience in the room at the formally named Willard Hotel, going into a little more detail than I did with Aro.

"… I was angry. I was livid… and I lost control. She was standing there all high and mighty dictating the next two hundred years of my life and, well, I snapped. The next thing I know I was standing there holding her head in my hands. She was dripping venom all over the place so I wound up putting it in the mini-fridge until Irina showed up. Um… the end."

Caius was still glaring and he looked over to Aro who was smiling madly.

"Did I or did I not tell you, brother?" Aro said.

The scowl that I'd come to associate as a regular facial feature of his started to ease back into a more neutral – I don't know if I'd go so far as to say relaxed, but still – feature.

"You did, brother. Marcus? What say you?"

The older looking brother turned his eyes and gave a simple nod.

Aro took this moment to giggle again. From the looks of things this was the most fun he'd had in decades. Releasing the hold he had on my hand he clapped loudly.

"Attention!" he yelled and brought the entire room to a soundless standstill. "Vampires of the Volturi, I have an announcement to make."


	16. Graduation

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. My cordial thanks for your comments and review; may they ever flow. Sorry about not replying to the questions posed in the last chapter's review. I had a family issue that came up and this posting should answer quite a few anyway.

**Chapter 16**

_May 9, 2006, Tuesday, Volterra, Italy_

The room we were escorted to after Aro ended the ball was comfortable enough. There was plenty of lavish seating, a fireplace roaring away to provide light and ambiance, and there were even a number of bottles of Blue Blood, although they were labeled in Italian instead of English. You can't have everything.

"Are you actually considering doing this?" Emmett asked as he paced the floor well away from the fire.

Katja was looking at me, measuring my emotional state; I've seen it a number of times before when I am losing my cool. This time I was sitting there quietly, and I think it was freaking her out. Ever since I'd been changed I rant, I rave, and I generally throw things, or apparently rip vampire's heads off. That's what got me here.

I glanced over at Jasper. He was sitting there studying me. Both his hands were on the table, palms down. It was a strange way to sit. Most people lace their fingers together or even lean back in their chairs. I was betting he had both feet planted firmly on the floor.

Alice was chewing on the inside of her mouth waiting for me to make a decision one way or the other, so she'd be granted a vision. That much was obvious.

"Helllllooo," Emmett said. "Am I talking to myself again? Yo, Bella! Seriously? You're taking this seriously? They'll get their hooks into you, and then where will you be?"

"They've already have their hooks into her, Emmett. Ever since she found out about vampires," Katja said. "The Volturi have their proverbial hooks into every vampire in existence. Don't fool yourself into thinking they don't. With a word, you're dust. With a word, you're on top of the world. At least this way Bella has strength to stand behind. She'd be a fool not to consider every aspect of the offer, and my mate is anything but a fool."

He shot out a frustrated breath and grabbed a bottle of blood before sitting down. "Can we at least talk about it? Try to iron out the wrinkles or something?"

Jasper didn't break eye contact with me. "What's to talk about? She has two options: one gets her back to the States and leaves the Volturi mildly disgruntled that she refused, and the other gets her back to the States full of vampire venom from some of the oldest in existence."

"But why?" Emmett pleaded. "That's all I'm asking. I mean… no offense or anything, Bella, you're only a few months old. What's the point in sucking their venom? I thought that was, you know, for _making_ vampires.

"It's mostly ceremonial, a single mouthful." Katja said. "They're taking her into their family like a cousin. If you've lived for longer than a couple hundred years then you would know that almost all human royalty is related to one another in some way. They're insuring if the worst happens that they have family to rely upon for defense, support, whatever."

"Sounds like a whole lot of nothing to me. I mean why Bella?"

"Because she is popular. The vampire world is looking to her right now for their cues because of her age. She's the most human among us with a certain level of real power. Aro knows this. My bet is he's been trying to talk his brothers into bringing her into the family. She's on a different continent. She's powerful – you saw Aro's reaction when he touched her. He was thrilled. Bella doesn't _have_ to threaten anyone. Aro just announced to the vampire world that Bella ripped the head off a millennia old vampire for disrespecting her."

Jasper nodded. "She's a newborn, but she doesn't act like any newborn they've ever seen. That has to frighten a number of them. Now, if she wants, she has the familial backing of the Volturi. Honestly, that's terrifying."

Katja leaned forward and took my hand. "Do you have any questions, Bella? Is there anything I can do to help?"

I looked at her and rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand. I really love her. I know I don't say to a whole lot, but I do. "What would you do?"

"Tell them to take a hike," Emmett pointed his finger at me. "That's what I'd do."

She shook her head. "I can't tell you that. It's too big of a decision, but I'll back your play whatever it is. You're my mate."

My lips turned upward and returned her smile with a watery one of my own as Alice let loose with a relieved breath. "Finally! Okay, honey, you can let her go."

The serine contemplative feeling I've been enjoying for the last thirty minutes floated away and the panic returned. "Oh my god! No, I can't do this."

Alice scooted backward with a grin firmly in place. "That's not what you thought eight seconds ago."

"Obviously, I was insane eight seconds ago! What if they decide that they don't like what I'm doing or something? Poof! No more Bella!"

"Don't worry, Bella. The brothers are simply hedging their bets. They obviously like what you've been doing. Caius looked like he was holding out because he thought you were soft. Ripping Tanya's head off let him know that you weren't. This is a good thing. Although I'll have to call the press and tell then they can't call you Queen of the Undead anymore. Maybe Duchess of the Undead, Blood Baroness Bella. The Bloody Baroness…"

I pinned her with my eyes. "What? I don't want a stupid title! I'm an American. They don't mean anything there."

"You'll officially be of royal blood, Bella," she clarified. "That's the way these things work. The Kings bestow a parcel of land to you… the United States in this instance, you have a certain amount of vampire subjects, and you rule over them with your new lordly title, whatever it turns out to be. I blame high school world history curriculum for this. They used to teach it properly. Vampires are very feudalistic. So, you'll be a Lady of some type. Odds are anyway."

"I don't want to be a Duchess or a Baroness."

Katja patted my hand again. "How about a Countess?"

"Ugh! Dracula jokes. I can just see them plastered across the headlines. The Blood Countess."

Alice shook her head. "That was Elizabeth Báthory. Taken. Although since Katová is Slovakian and they were ruled over by Hungary for so long you could probably steal it without any problems, but then you'd have to bathe in the blood of a hundred virgins to keep up the image… what?"

Katja glared at her. "You're not helping. Besides, for such a large territory Bella couldn't be anything less than a Duchess."

I started rubbing my temples. "I still don't see the point. Tanya would still rule."

"Somewhat. You would be Volturi nobility, pet. That takes precedence over anything else."

"So she can't tell me what to do anymore?"

Katja chuckled. "No more than she can tell Aro what to do. Within your territory you are the highest of the food chain unless one of the Kings is on your soil. Second, would be Tanya as she technically rules over a larger territory as sovereign, and then Irina and me."

Puffing out my cheeks I shrugged. "Okay."

~O~

Marcus was first in line since he had things to do or something. He also didn't have any fingernails, they look kind of chewed off, which is all sorts of nasty, so I had to do the honors of slicing his wrist open. The man didn't even flinch as he looked down at me with that same melancholy smile. I placed my lips on his wrist and sucked in a mouthful of venom that tasted like wildflowers. Not that I've gone around stuffing them in my mouth or anything, but they tasted like I thought they smelled.

When I finished he pulled his arm back. "Good travels to you, Isabella."

Aro was next and he eagerly threw his bare wrist out.

"Uh… do you want to cover your skin so you don't get any feedback from my gift?"

He smiled down at me. "Not necessary, Isabella. I have full control and can turn it off or on at a thought. Drink up, child."

Another mouthful swallowed and I kind of felt a little tipsy when I stood and moved over to Caius.

His steely gaze brought me to my knees and I was so glad that I wasn't his wife or girlfriend. I couldn't only imagine what their sex life was like. Yuck. He pressed his thumbnail deep into his wrist and swiped it wide open before I drank. I hoped they used Purell or something on occasion.

As I sucked at his wrist he whispered to me. "Nobody has ever partaken of my venom, Isabella. No childe has ever been born of me. Do not make me regret this greatest of gifts."

Ego much anyone?

As I was about to pull away I felt his hand behind my head pressing harder.

"More," he said.

I am so happy I like women at the moment. It was easy to see he was _that_ kind of guy. I swallowed a second mouthful before he released me and I pulled back, swaying. Emmett grabbed a hold of my shoulders to steady me as Caius stood and pulled out a sword that looked ancient. I'm not that big of an authority on weaponry so don't take my word on anything, but it was kind of odd colored, for a sword I mean.

"Do you know your ancient history, child?"

I could have sworn I heard Alice snort in the background.

"Sorry, no. I'm more of a math kind of girl."

He sighed wearily. "Around what you know to be the year 1400 B.C. the King of Athens _Pandion I_ awarded this sword to me for bravery and leadership on the field of battle. It is said that he was the grandson of Hephaestus. You do know who he is, I assume?"

"Greek god?"

"Correct. So you'll do me the courtesy of caring for this gift in the spirit in which it was received."

Holding my hands out I waited until he set it in my grip and I pulled away.

"While this weapon is useless against our kind, the sentiment of the giving is not. Use whatever weapons you have against your enemies, Isabella. Destroy them utterly, and rule from a position of power, but set aside one of them in the rubble you leave behind to tell the tale if possible. Build your legend; you are now cousin to the Volturi."

I gave him a short nod. "Thank you, Majesty."

~O~

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Katja said as we boarded the jet back to America. "Drink, drank, drunk, and you have a pretty sword that has probably disemboweled many Thebe warriors in its day."

"Eww!" I set it on the closest chair and found my seat. "I really don't feel good. Vampires don't have funky blood borne diseases, right?"

"No, it's probably all in your mind, Bella. Close your eyes and try to relax."

"What did Caius taste like?" Alice asked. "There have been rumors; that's why he doesn't make any vampires."

My lids popped back open. "Seriously? He was kind of like licorice. Not my favorite, but it wasn't awful or anything. He probably thinks nobody deserves being turned by him."

Emmett shrugged as he dropped down on the seat across from me. "Does this mean that Angela is going to be in the family too, since you're turning her next month?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but I wasn't too sure so I differed to Katja.

"Yes," she said. "Any childe you create will be part of the royal bloodline and will need to act accordingly. Angela will be heiress presumptive until such time as you choose another. I highly doubt she will be receptive to this. So keep your eye out for someone suitable in the future."

She shook her head. "This is going to cause complications."

My shoulders shook with humor as I eased the seat back. "You're just now figuring this out?"

"No, I'm speaking of being recognized. Officially, the Volturi are claiming the entire vampire world as theirs, which it is. By giving you this title you are forced by propriety to use it. This means all your correspondence needs to reflect your position, Angela's as well once she is turned. I sense political plays by Aro that are going to reach far beyond what his brothers wish."

Emmett stared at her in confusion, but Jasper picked it up immediately.

"He wants to be recognized as a legitimate King, but he saw how the US treated Caius."

"Correct," Katja said. "By making the ever popular Bella Swan a royal cousin he's going to play on the media to legitimize the Volturi claim. They won't need a recognized country. As long as everyone believes she is royalty then by association he has to be recognized as King."

"Ohhhh," Alice murmured and looked up, pondering the ceiling of the jet. "Everyone loves a pretty princess."

"Her Grace The Duchess Volturi will be become a household name almost as popular as Bella's.

"He wants adventure," I muttered.

"Pardon?" Katja asked.

"Adventure. Aro's bored. When we were dancing he was complaining about Caius being a stick in the mud and Marcus is… well, he's Marcus. He said he wanted adventure and excitement in his life."

Alice looked to Jasper worriedly. "That can't be good."

Emmett looked out the window. "Has anyone noticed we're still on the ground?"

Katja's head snapped to the side of the plane. "Oh no."

The pilot exited the cockpit and moved to open the stairway door. As soon as it was fully extended we all listened as quick footsteps ascended and spat into the cabin this scruffy looking guy of average height with long wavy brown hair with a mustache and beard. It wasn't until he grinned widely that I recognized him and shot to my feet.

"Aro?"

He threw his hands out as if to say Tada! "In the flesh! Come Heidi, Jane, we're all welcome here. Our cousin Bella is a wonderful hostess if I remember properly from the magazine articles.

Jane emerged second and her hair had been altered to appear wavy as well, but with no color change. What threw me off was the jeans, pink crop top, and pink Converse she sported. The look on her face told me she hated every moment of wearing that outfit. Heidi was next and I swear that she could have passed for the most voluptuous soccer mom on the continent the way she was dressed. It was the vampire family from Hell.

Katja was on her feet and showing Aro's undercover family to a set of seats beside us. She had to hand Caius's sword to me which I promptly set beside my seat. All the Cullens were still seated with stunned looks on their faces.

"My apologies. Sulpicia, refused to take part in this "plebeian farce" as she so delicately put it and suggested Heidi take her place as my wife, and Jane as my daughter on this trip. So, what do you think? Do we pass muster as an ordinary urban vampire family?"

I really tried not to say anything, because any words that came out of my mouth would result in death and destruction. It was almost guaranteed. "Um, Alice is more in line with today's fashions and society… thingies."

What was the use of having a royal title if I couldn't fob off these little responsibilities to others? It was good to be the Duchess.

"Of course, Alice, your thoughts?"

_Please don't touch her hand_, I repeated in my head.

She stood and did an admirable job of keeping a straight face. "Ordinary urban vampire family? You're going undercover?"

"Yes, yes. I don't want just anyone to know I'm out and about just yet. We must see the reaction to Cousin Bella's recent rise in status. I don't want to appear… what's the word? Sorry, English is a little rusty. Egotistical! Yes, don't want to appear egotistical just yet. That comes much later. For now, we'll simply be another family that has joined Katrina's coven from Italy. I'll have to pick out a suitable name for the public just in case they ask. I was always fond of… Dave."

"Is that everybody, Ms. Swan?" the pilot asked, and I looked at Aro.

"Is that everyone?"

"Yes," he seemed disappointed. "Alec needs to stay behind. Jane will have to be temporarily disgruntled for the time being."

I just nodded to the pilot and he shut everything up before disappearing to the cockpit. Lucky bastard.

Alice shrugged. "Well, Jane is kind of perfect for her apparent age. We might need to work on Heidi's outfit if you're going for the European rouge look, Aro."

His face lit up. "A rouge! Yes, perfect! That's what I'll be. Tell me, Emmett, you're a big strapping lad, are there many bar fights I might participate in? It's been ages since I've actually hit someone, and I must try out bashing a chair against someone's back. That looks like delightful fun!"

"Uh… I think we might accidentally kill humans if we did that."

Aro's shoulders slumped. "Pity. What we need is a vampire bar. Yes! A bar that caters to vampires… with nightly bar fights! Excellent idea, Emmett! Heidi, make a note. We should build a bar… unless there is one in Forks that is for sale?"

"Aro," I interrupted his moment of insanity. "There aren't really a whole lot of vampires in Forks, just the Cullen and the Katová covens, and we're kind of busy with the Reveal at the moment."

His mouth twisted to the side. "Ah, I see your point. Perhaps I should have insisted on more of my guard accompanying us. Well, no matter. Cousin Bella, you must call your people together. Having covens scattered around the United States is all and good in theory, but a poor substitute for a centralized power, until more humans can be turned. We must get on top of that as well. Do you think the citizens of Forks would be interested in conversion in total?"

A nightmare vision of Mike Newton as a vampire crossed my mind. "God no."

Katja saved my butt when Aro seemed taken aback. "They're a very simple people, Aro, not very well suited to the life. Perhaps we can set standards for future turnings, have people apply, and then we can choose the best of the best, possibly even people with apparent gifts like Bella showed before I turned her, if we can talk Eleazar in coming by for interviews."

That appeared to be the magic word: gifts.

"Ohh, Katrina, why haven't you killed your sister and taken her place? I like the way your mind works."

While we were standing there chatting away I noticed Jane glaring at Alice and Alice sending her an evil smile in return. Something told me there was some history there that I didn't know about and Alice was about to get her revenge on with some utterly tasteless clothing suggestions and hairstyles that Jane would have to conform to in order to fit in.

"I have no ambition beyond my current position, Aro."

He appeared amused. "The power behind the throne, eh?"

Katja smiled knowingly back. "I _have_ lived to see my millennial without any serious threats to my life."

"And now you're mated to Volturi royalty. Well done."

"That was Bella's decision."

"And a wise one it was," he confirmed. "Come, let's retire to the rear of this aircraft and trade ideas. Heidi, Jane, intermix. I want us to look like a real family by the time we reach Forks. Alice, if you would be so kind to assist."

She grinned. "It would be my pleasure, Aro. Jane, I was thinking pigtails and maybe a lollipop. I'm sure we can get some made with Blue Blood flavoring."

~O~

_June 12, 2006 Monday_

It's truly amazing what having a virtually unlimited budget can buy you. I'm speaking of Aro's bank account, of course. A good portion of the clearing at the end of Elk Ridge Creek had been used for the construction of the Volturi Embassy. It wasn't really an embassy since we still didn't have an official country as of yet, but Aro was hopeful.

His bar was built as well and it was annoyingly called Blue Blood's, as if any vampire wouldn't know it was his. Word had gotten out that Aro was in town and calling himself Dave, with his "wife" Heidi, and their rambunctious twelve year old daughter, Janie who would be attending Forks Junior High in the coming year as a seventh grader, so she could fit in better for the public.

Alice was constantly giggling uncontrollably whenever they weren't around.

All of this didn't matter a whit to me at the moment because it was graduation day for Forks High. I wouldn't be able to walk; neither would Lauren or the Cullens. We were too disruptive in class, apparently, and haven't been back to school since shortly after the Reveal. Angela did though. We were all in the back of the crowd cheering her on as she received her diploma, kissed her mom, step-dad, and little brother so long and raced to her car afterward. She'd been looking forward to this day for four months and the Katová coven was ready to bring her into the fold.

When we returned to the coven house Angela went upstairs to get ready while I went to the kitchen to have a bottle of blood. It would be the last time I'd have to do this until I made my next childe, whoever that was going to be. I was trying to be really picky this time and not just following my lusts. Not that it helped me too much with Angela. She experimented and figured out she liked guys better. Color my ego taking a major hit. That resulted in her and Ben getting back together on occasion, but not on a permanent basis; her vampirism would see to that.

"You ready for this," Lauren asked as she moved in and slid an arm around my waist.

I nodded and set my bottle down. "I'm fine."

"Bella," Katja called from the front porch.

Grabbing my bottle I zipped out front and saw an old beat-up Ford truck entering the compound. That's what I'd taken to calling is as of late. With Aro's "embassy" going up on the other side of the driveway that's what it felt like. I was just waiting for the razor wire and guard dogs. Speaking of which; guess who decided to show?

There was a girl driving that looked just a tad bit older than me, definitely Quileute, with tears running down her cheeks which she was aggressively wiping away. Once she got within fifty yards she slowed to a stop, killed the engine and stepped out. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but the rest of her was straight out of the Quileute edition of some men's magazine. She was tall, maybe five-ten, black hair past her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes, so brown they were almost black, and even copper colored skin. The white cami she was wearing showed she didn't have any tan lines and the shorts showed miles of well-toned legs. Bella liked.

"Can I talk to Angela?"

Katja looked at me and I shrugged. "What's this about?"

I watched as her jaw set, but she pursed her very full lips and then said, "A relative of hers died last night."

That made me frown, and not for the reason one might think. Angela's parents were at the graduation ceremony along with her half-brother. Her genetic father was probably sitting on his ass in La Push. The more I learned about Billy Black the less I liked the man.

I heard the shower turn off in Angela's room and said, "She just got out of the bath. You're welcome to come in as long as you promise not to phase."

The girl jerked and looked seriously shocked. "I'm not a… one of those things."

Glancing to Katja I whispered, "Give me a minute."

She nodded and I zipped out to where the girl was standing. Definitely five-ten. I had a thing for taller women apparently. Look at Angela, Katja, Lauren; I guess that's kind of obvious.

Taking in her scent I smelled hints of shifter blood in her, but she wasn't a full-blooded wolf as if yet. "Give it a couple of months and you'll be a wolf. I can smell it in your scent."

Her lips trembled and I watched as her eyes pooled. The girl spun around and started kicking at her truck. I suppose that explained all the dents in the body. "This can't be happening! Girls aren't supposed to phase! I don't want to be a freaking dog!"

My eyebrows lifted. "I thought it was supposed to be some great honor or something?"

She threw a look at me. I wasn't easily intimidated any longer. I've stared into the eyes of Caius of the Volturi. It doesn't get much worse than that… well, except for maybe Jane when she has to wear her Hello Kitty overalls. That's a serious death glare if there ever was one.

"Trapped on the Rez with no future, no chance for college, no chance to work myself out of freaking poverty. Yeah, big honor. My little brother just phased last night. My dad had a heart attack when he saw and died an hour later, so no I don't want to turn into a big dog and cause my mom to do the same."

"Oh." In retrospect that was kind of insensitive of me. "I'm sorry. Look, come on inside, I'll get you something to drink, and tell Angela you're here."

The girl rubbed the heel of her hand roughly against one of her eyes and then the other. "Thanks."

We had plenty of human drinks and snacks since I frequently have my dad over and Angela sometimes spent the night. I popped a Coke and gave her the can at her request.

"Can you tell her Leah's here?"

I froze and looked her over again. "Oh no. You're Leah Clearwater. Harry's your father."

She nodded softly.

"I need to call Charlie," I said.

"He knows already. He was at the hospital."

This would crush him. Harry and he had been fishing buddies since before high school. I've heard all the stories about the big ones they've let get away and Harry always figured prominently in every one. I never really got to know him all that much except for the occasional greeting every now and then. I did know a little about his family, but I'd never even met them until that moment.

"I'll go get Angela. Try to make yourself comfortable."

Zipping out of the room, I was upstairs and tapping on her door hoping she'd had enough time to at least dress. When she opened the door Angela had one of those towel turban things working for her, but the robe was modest enough.

She smirked at me. "I'm not a vampire yet, Bella. I need a little more time to… what's wrong?"

"Leah Clearwater is here."

Angela seemed surprised. "Really? She's not going to try to talk me out of this is she?"

"No. At least I don't think so. It's about her dad, Harry. I'll send her up, okay?"

When I turned she grabbed my arm.

"It's… bad news, isn't it?"

I just nodded when she let go.

~O~

Two hours later we were still outside behind the house trying to give them some privacy. Carlisle showed up for Angela's event so there would be medical documentation showing observations and reports about the long term turning method. That was a reason we were doing this.

We'd worked up a psychological profile to weed out all the potential serial killers and general freaks from the average people. Then we threw in some other stupid tests that wouldn't make any difference in the long run. One didn't need to take an IQ test to become a vampire. Learning anything new after the change is ridiculously easy. It's what you do with that knowledge that we were concerned about.

This was the first standardized pre-vampire test. If a person passed then they actually got to talk to a vampire about sponsorship. If they were sponsored then they predictably paid a fee or signed a contract for services rendered and worked off the debt. It bordered on indentured servitude, but it was legal.

All of this made me happy because not every want-to-be off the street could be turned, and it made Aro happy because more vampires could be made and they could come to his place afterward and get into bar fights.

It was all very scientific, modern, and inclusive which made the government people happy. Me? I was becoming increasingly tired of the limelight. I was a quiet person by nature. I meant what I said to that senator back in January; I could be just as happy disappearing into the wilderness with the people that I loved and separating myself from the rigors of humankind. The problem was that all the people that I loved wanted to put themselves straight into the center of things. Like Aro, they craved adventure, just not as fanatically, and I had a very nasty habit of creating adventure just by existing.

"I'm ready," Angela said from the back door.

Leah was standing behind her and I wondered what that was all about. I simply nodded and Carlisle stood with me.

"Are you sticking around for this, Leah?" I asked.

"Would you mind?"

Giving her a simple shake of the head I said, "You can't be there for the actual biting. I don't want to take the chance with something going wrong since you're unfamiliar and… turning into a shifter. You can wait with the others."

Carlisle followed us upstairs to Angela's room and averted his eyes as much as he could while I laid her down. She was dressed in a simple cami sleep set with her shorts raised a little. It was risqué, but not a crude scene.

"Ready?"

"Thanks for this, Bella. I hope you're not disappointed… for…." Angela glanced over at Carlisle for a moment.

"Of course I'm disappointed. You're hot, but there will be other fish in the sea and all that. Plus, I have Katja and Lauren to sate my demonic succubus desires. Let's do this."

Leaning down I kissed her lightly on the lips and then sank my teeth into her neck holding them there longer than normal so the venom had a chance to really penetrate. Shifting, I bit the other side. Angela stiffened each time, but didn't cry out. She never accepted the minor pain like I did. To me, it was all part of the pleasure. I'd been taught to have sex by a thousand year old succubus. Pain was part of the act if it was done right. Not too much, mind you, just a little.

Her wrists were next and I looked her in the eyes when I bit into each of them and then set them on the bed to heal right after before moving to my favorite place to bite, the femoral artery. I took my time here, breathing in Angela's human scent as I pressed my teeth into her succulent thigh. She may not have preferred women as a standard lover, but I knew she was turned on by them just the same. It's really difficult to hide that fact from that particular position as I moved from thigh to thigh.

When I finished, I moved up and kissed her again, closed mouth this time. It's kind of tacky to kiss someone opened mouthed with remnants of their blood in your mouth; just an FYI.

"That's it?" she asked.

I closed her robe and noticed Carlisle turn fully to us. "Are you experiencing any pain, Angela?"

Her injuries were already healed by the venom that's been a part of her diet for the last four months. "Uh… I don't think so. I feel kind of weird, like, uh…"

Angela's head dropped to the pillow and she was unconscious. Carlisle looked at me and then leaned forward to lift her eyelids and then tilted his head looking as if he was listening for something.

"She seems perfectly fine. It's amazing, Bella. Her heart rate has increased; I assume that is because of the presence of the venom directly in her bloodstream. You said you were conscious for an hour after you were bit?"

I nodded. "Thirteen hours later I woke up."

"Well, I suppose I should get to observing," he said before pulling an armchair closer to the bed and sitting down.

His eyes were on my childe the entire time, taking note of each minute change as it happened. It was all very scientific and somewhat annoying. I couldn't stand there and watch him watch her. There was a protective instinct that was worming its way into my chest inch by inch. Logically and emotionally I knew he would never hurt Angela, but that feeling was still there all the same.

"I'm going to get something to drink."

It was an excuse, I know. He knew it as well, but he didn't say anything, only smiling that practiced smile. "I will watch over her and protect her as if she were my own, Bella."

"I know."

It took enormous effort to leave, but I did and took the stairs down to find Lauren, Katja, and Leah sitting in the couch area. Aro chose that time to enter the house through the front, without knocking as he never does.

"Aww, I'm late," he said with a note of disappointment. "And… we have a guest." He stopped and inhaled deeply. "An extraordinary guest at that."

I cleared my throat of the last of Angela's blood. "Cousin Dave, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of my human family, Leah Clearwater."

He blurred around and bent over the couch to take her hand, bringing it to his lips, but not quite touching as propriety insists. Aro is many things, but he is always proper in front of humans.

"It is a great pleasure to meet any of Bella's human relations."

She looked at him as if he was weird for the briefest of moments and chose to nod. "You too."

Leah looked at me. "I didn't know you had any cousins."

Aro stood and looked at me devilishly not letting Leah see. "We are related though venom, Miss Clearwater, not blood. Just as Lauren, Katrina, and now sweet Angela."

"Oh, okay."

I motioned to the couch directly across from Leah and took my own seat between Katja and Lauren. "Leah is a member of the Quileute tribe out in La Push."

Aro leaned his head back and smiled in acknowledgement. "Ah, that is what I smell. Only, their blood is not as strong in you. Curious. Are you here to prevent Angela's turning? It is quite too late, you know."

She shook her head. "No, I support her decision. If I could do it, I would."

My brows shot up in surprise, and I took note that neither Katja nor Lauren even twitched in response. Obviously, I'd missed some conversation while I was upstairs and not paying attention to anything other than Angela.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I watched as she swallowed and then met my eyes. "You haven't seen what I have. Dad being a Council Elder, I've heard the legends; I've even listened in when I shouldn't and knew a while back when the boys were changing. Each of them had to drop out of school. They became totally different people. Constantly angry, sitting on a hair trigger that would set them off… and then turning into…."

She trailed off looking to the side in despair. "Sam abandoned me, took up with my cousin, then he scarred her for life. That's what's waiting for me. I'll be just like them… an asshole."

"You would choose to be something that goes against your people's beliefs?" Aro questioned.

I'd seen that look he had on his face before. Delightful curiosity.

"I don't believe the same things that they do. From what I've seen of vampires they don't change much from their human personalities."

That was up for debate. I'd changed immensely. The old Bella Swan was virtually nothing like the new one, though she would peek out at times.

Aro turned his head toward me, waiting expectantly. Dammit. When I didn't say anything he chose to be an ass. "Have you taken the online Vampire Personality Compatibility Profile, Miss Clearwater?"

She shook her head. "No, I never really thought about it. I mean, I didn't have a need before Bella told me I was turning into a wolf."

"Ar—Cousin Dave, we don't know what would happen if a shifter…" Oh crap, I finally figured out what piqued Aro's interest.

"But she is not a shape shifter as of yet, Cousin Bella. I believe that is the point of crisis, if I may be so bold as to state the problem."

Leah looked at us both and I felt Lauren take my hand and give it a squeeze.

"What are you guys saying?" Leah asked.

Aro leaned forward and tossed his wavy hair to the side. "That you take the test, Miss Clearwater. Solve your problems."

"Dave," Katja warned.

"I believe my dear cousin has a computer available. Thirty minutes of your life. What harm could it do?" He hopped up off the couch and clapped his hands lightly. "Now, I must check on dear Angela's progress. I've heard great things about Cousin Bella's turning and I must witness a portion of her childe's it if I am to… well, approve."

He disappeared a moment later and I closed my eyes for the coming question.

"He was serious?" Leah asked. "Me, a vampire?"

Katja turned on her vampire mentor mode located somewhere in her brain. "You must think this through, Leah. Not all of your problems can be solved by becoming one of us."

It didn't look as if she was experiencing any delusions. "They'd ban me from La Push. I wouldn't have a home anymore."

"That's not really an issue," Lauren said plainly. "Whatever coven you belong to would take you in. You'd have a new family."

I sighed and then whispered sub-vocally, "This is such a bad idea."


	17. Interlude

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter.

**Chapter 16**

_June 15, 2006, Thursday_

"You can't go to the funeral. It's in La Push and that isn't our land.

Angela looked as if she was getting this whole vampire thing down. She was out of it for just a hair over fourteen hours and she woke up with relatively the same amount of control I had bloodlust-wise. After couple of days I really didn't worry about what she did or where she went. Just like I had, her control was brilliant, her thirst manageable, and desire to annoy the shape shifters at an all-time high.

"He's my uncle. They can't keep me away."

"I'm pretty sure they can if they want. It's tribal land and you're my Heir Presumptive. Invading their territory is kind of a declaration of war. That's what we're trying to avoid."

She sat down and growled right after. "This sucks. Can't you like zap them or something with your superpower?"

"Yes, and if what Leah says is true then they won't be able to shift afterward. While I can't stand their assholeish tendencies, I won't deny them the ability to defend themselves against average evil vampires. They've gotten a little better about training ever since Jacob took over as Alpha."

Angela sat there contemplatively for a moment. "How did you hurt him like that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was the first time I really consciously used my gift and that was as an enhanced human. He tried to attack I caught him in mid-transformation, and he got stuck that way until I released him. I'm told it hurt, so much that when he tried to phase again it hurt just as badly. That may be why others turned into wolves, to compensate."

"Leah told you all this?"

I nodded. "Ever since Sam cheated on her with Harry Clearwater's approval she's been spying on him to find out what's going on. They've got this thing called Imprinting. The shifter looks at a girl they've got the hots for and zaps her with some kind of Quileute mystical eye thing and they're stuck in a relationship forever."

Angela's mouth dropped open in horror.

"I know, right? That's what happened with her cousin and Sam. The way Leah explained it she's trapped with the guy that clawed up her face. He won't let her go off the Rez and she has to cook for all the other wolves. That's yet another in a long list of reasons she wants to bolt and become a vampire. Apparently, we're immune. She's making sure not to look at any of them at the funeral, and then she's grabbing her stuff and leaving right after."

"That's awful," she whispered.

"I'm so glad Jacob hadn't figured out the eye-zappy thing while I was still human. I would have found a way to stab his ass in the heart, mystical Indian shit or not."

"You're cussing a lot more lately."

Running my hand through my hair I smiled at her. "Being a parent is tough work, and now Aro wants me to turn a girl that could wind up being half vampire and half shapeshifter. It's like some bad version of Underworld."

Angela's eye lit up. "Ohh, Scott Speedman, yum."

I snorted. "Whatever. Kate Beckinsale in tight latex and a corset, yum!"

"You're such a lesbian."

"I wonder if I could get contacts that glow blue like hers. That would have been such a cool color to have."

"What are you two talking about," Katja came from upstairs waving her hand in the air. "And what's with all the pheromones in the air."

"Scott Speedman."

"Kate Beckinsale in latex."

"Underworld," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Like we would ever need guns to kill a werewolf."

~O~

_Translated from Quileute_

"I'm in."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Leah?"

"It won't take long. In—out, you getting soft on me, Black?"

"Don't piss me off. I don't like you being this close to them."

"Swan is a flake. She's lucked out all this time. Without her powers she's just another leech. Give me a month or two to really get in and I'll have her head for Sam on a platter."

"Yeah, it's that month or two that I'm worried about. I've heard about what goes on in that house. Fucking lesbian orgies, pouring blood all over each other, and that new pack of leeches that moved in is even worse. They turned their fucking twelve year old daughter into one of them."

"Don't worry about it. I just need to get her alone. The elders are sure I can't be turned into one of them? They're positive?"

"You doubting the legends now, even after all the proof?

"I just don't want to be stuck as one of them. I got your word you'll kill me if they turn me into a leech? Swear on your mother's spirit, Black."

"I swear."

"Fine. Then Bella Swan is as good as dead."

~O~

_Translated from Italian_

"It looks as if Miss Clearwater will more if a handful than I previously thought. You're sure this is the only contact she has had, Jane?"

"Yes, Master. Shall I dispose of the traitor?"

"Hmm, not yet. We'll call this a test for my dear cousin. If she succeeds then we'll move on. If she dies then we'll know that Caius was correct and she wasn't worth all this effort. It's all in how she deals with this newest wrinkle."

"As you wish, Master."

"Don't look so disappointed, Jane. You may be seeing your brother sooner than expected."

**End Book One**.

_A/N: I realize there are dozens of sub-plots left dangling, but this is done on purpose. I'll be posting a notification when I begin the second book, so I suggest you either favorite this story or set an alert. I want to write ahead just a few chapters to have something posted virtually every day like this one was. That way in case I feel crappy and or something takes me away from the computer that day you won't have to suffer a cliffy or anything._

_Thanks again for leaving me your comments, reviews, and questions. _


End file.
